


Stars in the Sky

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Demigod!Kara, F/F, Goddess!Alura, Priestess!Cat, Priestess!Lucy, Soldier!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara is a soldier in Ancient Greece on her way to study with the generals at her mother's temple in Delphi. Cat is a priestess with the gift of prophecy on her way to the same temple. Their paths cross on the journey, and intertwine once they reach the safety of the temple. Together, can they face the threat looming on the horizon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, Octo made some amazing art for this story and you should all go check it out on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SupergayC/status/1187041278439149568)
> 
> Next up, this work is technically finished, but I'm hoping to add quite a few details and scenes to the later chapters. So while it's complete, right now I'm aiming for updates every two weeks. If I get the scenes and chapters I want finished ahead of time then they'll be posted as a bonus outside of that schedule.
> 
> Not every character listed is in the first chapter, and some may take a while to show up. More may also be added as I work on those expanded and added scenes. It's another one of those longer narrative stories I seem so fond of.
> 
> Also, this is definitely an Ancient Greek style story. I promise a happy or at least hopeful ending, but there's a reason they're called Greek tragedies.

The sun was warm overhead as Kara began her journey. Warm enough that many of the travelers she passed grumbled at the heat.

But Kara had never minded the sun or the warmth of the summers. The sun in the sky was a constant reminder that her mother loved her. And sharing that life-giving warmth with the world never bothered her either. She liked knowing her family legacy was one of care and sustenance. It's why she'd followed her half-sister Alex into military training when they reached adolescence. With the strength granted her as part of her mother's gifts, she could do so much good protecting her country from invasion and attack.

Now she was 25 and finished with her mandatory 10 years as a foot soldier. Even being the child of a goddess hadn't excused her from that. It had, however, earned her the right of traveling to Delphi and her mother's temple for more training. If she could impress her trainers well enough during her studies, she would return home to at least a captaincy.

Kara was determined to succeed.

That was another reason she didn't mind the heat. If she'd been back home, even on duty, there would be shade aplenty. But on the open road of the plains between the mountains, there were few trees to be found. Just open meadows occasionally broken by waterways or small settlements and farmers' fields.

She could just see one of those waterways in the distance, the dark haze of the trees slowly growing distinct as she walked. It would make a good resting point for a quick meal, maybe an even faster swim. It had been too long since she'd been able to feel free in the water.

Ahead of her, another traveler seemed to have the same idea, their pace quickening slightly as the shade grew closer. Maybe Kara would have company as she rested. It'd been several hours since she'd last heard or seen another person, and she looked forward to the possible conversation. Perhaps they could even travel together for a time until their paths diverged.

Now eager for human contact Kara's steps grew quicker, the weight of her armor and pack ignored in favor of closing the distance between herself and the slight figure ahead. Conversations were always easier when resting, and Kara wanted at least the chance to introduce herself before they started the journey up again. Assuming, of course, that her presence was welcomed.

Not that Kara had much worry on that front, few people would turn down an offer for a free armed escort. The Greek world might be at peace these days, but there were always tensions. Not to mention bandits and wild animals, though Kara often thought there was little difference between the two.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Kara hears sounds of a struggle as she reached the edges of the treeline. Dropping her pack without a second thought, she paused only long enough to grab her shield and spear before rushing forward.

It only took a quick glance once she reached the clearing to determine the situation. Five bandits in dented and rusty armor were threatening a slight woman, crossed spears barring her way as they gestured impatiently towards the gold bracelets and necklaces she wore. Those adornments marked her as a priestess, and it was no wonder she hadn't given them up yet.

For a priestess to lose the marks of office was considered a shameful omen, a sign the gods had withdrawn their favor and protection. And how could you trust a priest or priestess abandoned by the god they served?

Thankfully Kara had stumbled upon the situation before it escalated too far. The gods still smiled upon this woman, and Kara would fight to the utmost of her abilities to prove they could continue to do so.

"Leave her be," Kara called to the bandits as she moved forward quickly, hoping the woman would move backward and meet her halfway. Only one of them was armed and armored, and having that person in the lead was the best chance of escaping unscathed.

"This doesn't concern you," one of the bandits jeered in response, presumably the leader. "You're outnumbered, soldier, just move on and forget you saw anything."

Outnumbered she might be, but outclassed she was not. Five bandits, improperly armored and sporting weapons as rusty and dull as their helmets, would not be much of a challenge. The only difficulty would arise from ensuring the fight remained contained and will all attention on her rather than the defenseless civilian.

"Are you no man? Are you a coward, spurned by the gods for your dishonor?"

Kara didn't think it would take more than that, bandits weren't typically known for their intelligence or cunning. There were exceptions, but those exceptions would rarely be found attempting to rob a single priestess. Or wearing such shoddy armor.

Sure enough, all five immediately turned their focus her way, abandoning the priestess in favor of killing the one who'd insulted them. Or at least trying.

They didn't take the time to organize their charge, and Kara met the first man alone. His guard was sloppy, and the thrust of her spear slipped past his shield without trouble. The odds were already looking better.

The second and third bandit arrived together, but without organization. They were too close to each other, and a single sweep of Kara's spear was enough to knock the legs from underneath them. They would recover soon, but it gave her space to face the others.

These two knew how to fight together, that much was clear. They were mostly unskilled, with sloppy footwork and weak guards, but they worked together as a team. If Kara had to guess, she'd say they were deserters. Ones that had gotten a few proper lessons before running.

No wonder they'd been so upset at her 'coward' comment. It would have hit on a secret shame, one impossible to completely bury. And knowing that...

"You fight like recruits." The taunt was dismissive, designed to enrage and break their coordination. She could fight them singly or together, but it would be easier if they forgot to support each other. Quicker, too.

"You'll bleed like a pig," the one who'd spoken earlier growled, forgetting his companions as he rushed forward. A few strikes of spear on shield and he was the one bleeding.

Three left.

They'd realized what Kara was doing though, and spread out around her. She couldn't keep all three in sight, and she knew from the determined look on their faces that further taunts might increase their anger but probably wouldn't goad them into an attack. They'd be doing this the old fashioned way after all.

With a quick sigh of resignation, Kara sprung towards the two men she could see, swinging her spear in wide sweeping motions that left her open to attack. Her shield was strong, her arm stronger, and if they did manage to make it past her weapon, she had another tactic available.

One man did manage to slide beneath her blow, only to meet the metal of her shield with his face as she swung it at him as well. It knocked him back enough to catch him with the next swing of her spear, and she quickly reversed the thrust to catch the other before he could dodge.

One left.

Just as she started to spin around, she heard a shout of warning from the priestess. Unexpected, it startled her long enough that the fifth bandit managed a glancing blow against her arm as she spun.

His minor victory was short-lived as Kara focused solely on him, feet moving too fast to track as she dodged or blocked his next few blows until he left an opening for her to thrust forward with her own weapon, taking him down and ending the fight.

Well. After that mess, she definitely deserved a break.

"You have good timing," the priestess says as Kara starts to clean the blood off her spear. "The gods answered my prayers quickly today."

"I'm glad I wasn't further behind you," Kara says with a nod to acknowledge the thanks. "Bandits stupid enough to attack a priestess don't usually have much patience. I'm Kara, by the way."

"Cat. Would you like me to wrap your arm for you? Since I'm the one who distracted you?"

Kara won't say no to the help, but she hopes Cat doesn't feel too guilty about what happened. It was easy for even seasoned veterans to forget themselves in the heat of battle, let alone a civilian. And it hadn't ended that badly.

"I have some bandages in my pack," is all Kara says for now. She doesn't want to sound patronizing or dismissive, and words are sometimes not her greatest strength. She'll know what she wants to say, but what ends up coming out of her mouth doesn't quite follow the script.

The wound turns out to be little more than a scratch, and it's no trouble at all to clean and wrap it. Rusty as the bandit blades had been, Kara knows she'll be keeping an eye on it for a few days, but she's had much worse in the past. The scar across her back is reminder enough of that.

"So, where are you headed?" Kara asks as they share a light meal, lounging against fallen trees beside the small stream. It's not the most comfortable in her armor, but she'd long ago learned to ignore the mild discomfort of pinching metal.

"Delphi," Cat answers, staring at the rippling water in front of them. "The temple in my village hasn't had a proper prophet in years, and the gods have blessed me with the ability but no one to train it."

"Delphi would be the place for training," Kara agrees. "I'm on my way there as well, for military training rather than prophecy."

"It's hard to believe you need training, after the way you took out those bastards earlier."

"Oh, I can fight," Kara explains with a grin, "but the generals in Delphi can teach tactics, planning, diplomacy, and logic. Everything I'll need to be a general myself someday."

"Setting your sights high, I see," Cat teases with a quiet laugh, and Kara finds herself wishing she could hear the sound over and over again.

She's never seen anyone as beautiful as Cat, not that there's been time to look for more years than she cares to count now. Not since she'd made it through training and Alex had dragged her into the city for a week of leave time to celebrate. It had been a whirlwind celebration that resulted in them both reporting for duty with massive hangovers.

But oh, it had been worth it. Their armor got them instant attention anywhere they went, which was a new sensation for Kara. New, but definitely not unwelcome. Not when the glances were lingering, and the attention came with flirting. She'd had a great time that week, and it had been almost enough to sustain her through the next ten years on duty.

Almost, but apparently not quite. Not if the way Kara was reacting to Cat was any indication. Her smile, her laugh, everything about the moment made Kara want to lean over and kiss her. 

If she hadn't been coming down from the high of a fight, she might have. But Kara learned early on that emotions were heightened after the adrenaline started to fade, and rational decisions should be made after at least a few hours break to avoid mistakes caused by emotional rather than logical reasoning.

As Cat smiled again, Kara decided that there wouldn't be anything wrong with a little flirting, though she'd wait for anything more than that. The trip to Delphi would take at least another three days, there was no sense rushing into anything.

"Well, you know what they say. The higher the sights, the prettier the views."

The warmth in Kara's tone makes her meaning obvious, and from the way Cat flushes the slightest bit it's clear she'd understood. The direct gaze that accompanies the flush? Well, that just tells Kara the interest is noted and welcomed.

They talk for a few minutes more as they finish eating, but the day is quickly passing, and neither wants to stay in these woods overnight. It's early enough, and they've made enough noise that the scavengers haven't come searching yet, but with the bodies of the bandits just a few hundred feet away, that will change quickly when the sun begins to sink in the sky. Better to be safe and continue on than risk tempting the Fates.

When they settle onto the road their pace is quick, lively, and Kara finds Cat to be an excellent traveling companion. She doesn't waste breath on unnecessary chatter, but she doesn't let the silences stretch on too long either. And she's full of advice about Delphi and the various groups that call the city home. Some of it Kara knows, but some of it is new information that will be incredibly helpful when it comes time to make a good impression.

After all, it would be considered unspeakably rude if the daughter of a goddess couldn't remember the correct greetings for the various priests of Her temple. And with shifting tides of power and blessings, the information from her commander was mildly outdated. Not badly, but nowhere near as recent as Cat's.

"You're remarkably well informed about the temple power struggles for a village priestess," Kara says as they finish setting up their camp for the night and settle in at the fire. She knows it's not the most tactful way to phrase the question, but after a day of walking with a fight in the middle, she's too tired to phrase it nicely. Hopefully, the honest tone of her voice is enough to avoid upsetting Cat.

She does get a sharp look, but it relaxes after a few moments as Cat studies her. "We had letters going back and forth for months, once it was determined I would be going. My family, particularly my mother's family, has a lot of power in the region. Mater wanted to be sure I would be treated properly when I arrived and refused to listen when I insisted it would be fine. I ended up sending my own letters alongside hers, letting everyone involved know the demands were not coming from me."

Kara whistles a little at that, impressed by Cat's bravery. To so obviously undermine her mother's actions could have backfired spectacularly. Then again, as a chosen and blessed priestess of Alura, she had greater freedom and leeway than most daughters.

Still, it took a lot of courage. Just as much as any charge Kara had followed over the years. Quieter courage, yes. But courage all the same.

"I take it your mother was eventually appeased?"

"Barely, and only because I started packing and gave her the option of shaming me in public or letting me go. I didn't even wait for guards." Cat sounds both proud and sheepish, and Kara can't help smiling a bit at that.

"That may have been a foolish decision, but I can't say I mind," she says when Cat looks at her strangely. "If you'd had guards we might never have met. Perhaps Alura was smiling on us when you made your decision to go."

"Perhaps she was," Cat agrees, leaning closer as Kara mirrors the action.

The kiss is as perfect as Kara had imagined earlier. Soft and slow, neither pushes for more. Their dinner is still cooking, they don't have the time for more than a few kisses while they wait. But there's a promise of more later in every movement, and they can be patient.

"What about your family?" Cat asks a few minutes later when they've broken apart to check the food.

"My father is a bowyer, a good one. He found a good section of forest full of trees that make bows that would make princes envious. We lived far from most towns and even further from the cities, but he would travel twice a year to sell what he'd made and brought back supplies and gifts for my sister and me." Kara still remembers most of those gifts, from the dolls when they were young to the small spears when they grew older and decided they both wanted to go into the army despite it not being required for women.

"Father and sister, no mother?" Cat asks, almost sounding envious. Not that Kara can blame her, not after the story from earlier.

"Father and half-sister, technically. Her mother left when we were young, and father raised us alone. She resented me, I think. She definitely resented my father. Not that I can blame her, really. Giving birth to a daughter and having the gods' messenger drop off another child a few months later had to be hard."

When she was younger, Kara had resented Alex's mother. She doesn't remember her at all, neither does Alex, but her absence had been felt. The few times they'd accompanied their father to market they'd seen happy families with loving mothers and suffered the shame Jeremiah had earned when his wife sought divorce.

People still bought his bows, but their whispers weren't meant to be quiet and the girls heard them all. It was only when they were older that Kara understood. Her father, much as she loved him, had made mistakes and poor decisions. And perhaps her mother was guilty as well, but you didn't tell the gods something like that.

"You're a child of the gods?" Cat asks in surprise at the revelation. "No wonder you took down the bandits that easily."

"Child of Alura, specifically. And the bandits were mostly training," Kara disagrees. "They were sloppy and careless. Didn't work together at all, so they went down easily."

Cat looks more than a little interested at the news her new traveling companion is a child of the goddess she serves, but Kara tries to downplay it. Yes, she is technically half a god herself, but she wasn't raised on Olympus. She was raised by a mortal man in the near wilds of Greece. And unlike her siblings and cousins of legend, she hasn't done anything to earn recognition as a demigod.

She's fought, yes. But no more than any other soldier. She hasn't killed a mighty beast or held off an invasion single-handedly. She hasn't traveled to the lands of the gods and brought back a sign of her daring. 

Not a hundred years ago her brother Kalel had led an army against the Illyrians to the North, his cunning strategies and personal strength holding off a much larger force for months until they were forced to withdraw for lack of troops. In comparison, Kara has done nothing.

She's just...lived.

"No wonder they're sending you to Delphi if you're a child of Alura," Cat says eventually. It's tamer than Kara had expected, and she thinks some of her embarrassment must have communicated itself to the other woman. 

"That was a consideration, yes. There are other centers of learning out there, other generals that could teach me. But hopefully in a temple so steeped in my mother's power I'll learn faster than I would anywhere else." It may not make a difference, but Kara wasn't about to argue. If nothing else, it might help her feel closer to the mother she'd never met. Yes, she loved the sun and the feeling of her mother's love that shone down from it, but that was mostly impersonal. The sun shone on everyone, not just her.

Cat changed the subject after that, and they finished the meal talking about nothing in particular. Lighter conversations about the last Olympics and the winning champion, lighthearted stories from their childhoods. Nothing deep or about the future, just getting to know each other.

After cleaning up, they settle in for the night on bedrolls pushed together at some point, each reaching for the other with no hesitation or pretense. There was attraction and interest from them both, and no reason to hold back any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current dramatis personae (both shown and mentioned):   
Kara: demigod daughter of Alura and Jeremiah  
Alex: human daughter of Jeremiah and unnamed woman (not Eliza)  
Cat: human priestess of Alura  
Alura: sun goddess (rough equivalent to Apollo)  
Astra: moon goddess (rough equivalent to Artemis)  
Rao: leader of the gods (rough equivalent to Zeus)
> 
> There will be more characters showing up at various points, and more gods mentioned, plus their priestesses. Some are already in the finished draft, and some are in my copious notes as I add and rearrange things. Lucy and Nia for sure will be showing up, also James and Winn should slot into place easily. I’ll add to the list as people show up or are mentioned.
> 
> Speaking of, this chapter is early entirely because of Octo’s amazing art and the feedback it’s gotten (and the thirst lbr). Next chapter should be ready to post on the original two week date, and the chapter after that should be good in another two weeks after that.

The next two days follow the same pattern as the first, minus the added drama of a midday fight. Few bandits would attack a priestess and an armed soldier, and even wild animals gave a wide berth. Kara almost felt disappointed when Delphi came into view in the distance, knowing their time together would soon be cut short.

She says as much without thinking, already used to the way Cat accepts all of her random utterances without judgement. 

"You can always come to find me," Cat says, looking at Kara in amusement. "It's a big city, but it's not that big. Especially if you stick to the visitors' district. My dwelling shouldn't be far from the barracks."

Kara knows she's beaming at the offer, but she can't bring herself to care. Let others believe a stoic mask is the mark of a true warrior. She knows better than that.

And as for the invitation, there’s no chance Kara will do anything but graciously accept. "Well then, I'll be sure to stop by if I have any breaks in my training. And I'm sure I'll see you at feasts and offering days."

There isn't much more to say after that, and soon they're parting ways as they seek out their respective contacts. Cat, the priestess in charge of the oracles, and Kara the general's head aide to arrange an appointment and report for duty.

For Cat, the process of settling in goes smoothly. She's been in constant contact with the various priests and authorities in the temple for months now preparing for her arrival. They have a small dwelling (much more modest than her mother had originally insisted) set aside for her in the visitor's district, and they've kept it stocked for the past week to be ready whenever she arrives.

Kara had been expecting, if not the same ease of settling in, at least a similar experience. There were always young warriors sent to Delphi for training, so the process was much less complicated. A messenger would be sent to alert the generals of the incoming soldier, and a bunk would be reserved either in a barracks building or the visitors quarter. If nothing was available, the newest hoplite trainees were tasked with building an additional lodging area as a means of strength training. And humility, not that they realize that until later.

The only problem is the messenger with news of Kara's arrival hasn't made it to Delphi yet, if he ever will. Chosen for speed rather than defensive skill, being a messenger is the most consistently dangerous position in the army. There's no standing guard for them, just lonely nights on hazardous roads. If Hermes isn't pleased, they have little in the way of protection on their travels.

Which means they don't have a bed ready for her. Not only are there no beds prepared, there are no beds free. And the training classes are on wilderness survival courses for another week, meaning there are no new recruits to build another dwelling.

The commander offers to see if any of the townspeople are willing to help, but Kara waves the offer away. It's still summer, she can sleep on a bedroll under a sheet of canvas and be perfectly comfortable until the trainees are back and the building is finished. If the weather gets bad, she can claim her birthright and sleep in the temple, or get started on building herself. She'll be slower than a full training cadre, but her strength will make things easier.

The first few nights are fine, but a summer storm strikes on the fourth and wakes Kara from her sleep by way of an ice-cold stream of water running directly through her sleeping area. Scrambling for her things, Kara wraps the canvas around her shoulders before heading towards the temple. It's late enough the place should be deserted save for the night priests offering prayers for the return of the sun tomorrow morning, so she'll find an empty corner somewhere out of the way and get a few more hours of sleep before she has to report for duty.

A bolt of lightning crashes through the sky just as she pushes open the temple doors, and Kara feels guiltily amused when she sees the priests around the altar jump in surprise. Maybe her grandfather has a sense of humor, or maybe it's just coincidence. There's no telling when it comes to the gods.

All Kara does know is there's no chance of slipping in unnoticed at this point. She'll likely have to join in with at least one prayer, not to mention give an explanation for why she's in the temple at all tonight. As a child of Alura, she has the right of entry at any time of day, but in practice, that right is either a mere formality or a more severe case of seeking sanctuary. Escaping a storm isn't a typical example.

"Hello," a familiar voice calls from the altar, standing to head her way. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. "Alura welcomes you to her temple this night."

"My thanks to the Goddess for her charity," Kara gives the standard response, moving closer to the gathered priests with a smile in greeting. Even if it is Cat ahead of her, it won't do to seem ungrateful for the welcome or dismissive of tradition. Especially if she hopes to stay out of the rain.

As the robed figure draws closer, Kara can see it is indeed her priestess friend from the road, and she whispers a quick prayer of thanks to her mother for the luck before Cat can reach her. This is definitely the best possible outcome of her night. Cat already knows she's a child of Alura, there will be no skepticism or proving of her claim.

"What brings a child of our goddess to the temple this late?" Cat does ask, loudly enough for the senior priests still at the altar to hear. There's still a dance to tread, traditions and rituals to fulfill.

"The storm, priestess. I was sleeping outside when the skies began to empty, and sought shelter here in my mother's house, as is the right of all her children." Kara wants to make a face at the overly formal words, but this isn't the time. Now she needs to get through the initial greeting and that prayer with the priests so she can find a corner to curl up in for a few hours of rest.

From the way Cat's lips twitch and her eyes shine even in the muted light, she isn't the only one that thinks the formal wording of the request sounds strange from Kara. They hadn't been on the road together that long, but with empty hours to fill they'd spent much of it talking. Kara, for all her education and training, preferred a more direct and straightforward route when possible. She could speak and act with enough sophistication to satisfy the most uptight leaders and priests but left to her own whims the strict rules were more stifling than welcome.

"Be welcome, daughter of Alura. Won't you join us in offering thanks to your mother for this sanctuary, and ask her blessing on us for the days to come?"

Kara quickly agrees, grateful Cat hadn't drawn the welcome out any more than that. Certain priests would stretch out the initial greeting into interminable blessings and shows of welcome, eager to prove to the goddess that they were more generous and devoted than their peers. It was one reason Kara had intended to avoid sleeping in the temple if possible, and if the storm hadn't resulted in a river of water rushing over her sleeping roll she might have preferred to deal with the damp from what did splash around her canvas roof.

But Cat knows Kara well enough to believe her claim, and likely well enough to read the exhaustion in her frame. And as the newest member of the priesthood in Delphi, she has little status to stand on. There hasn't been enough time to prove her worth to the others in a way that would make an extended ritual appear anything more than a desperate attempt to curry favor with the goddess and thus her seniors.

Taking her place in the circle of priests, Kara takes a moment to study them. She's always been curious about the sect that devotes their life to the worship of her mother. It was her one regret from joining the military and pledging years of her life to that cause, she hadn't been able to study at a temple. Now she has that chance, and she fully plans to take it.

Once they've all settled down and introductions have been made, Kara begins a song of thankfulness as the others join in with harmony. If she has to be awake for this rather than sleeping soundly, she's going to get her prayer done quickly. And a song is the best way to do that without seeming to cut things short.

After that, it isn't too long until the senior priest is nodding for Cat to direct Kara to a corner for the night. Grateful for both the shelter and the brevity of the blessing chants after the song, Kara hurries after her.

"Why are you sleeping outside?" The question is quiet as Cat helps Kara settle her things, spoken softly enough to avoid distracting the priests still at the altar. But in the small alcove along the wall where she'll be tucked away from most travel paths within the temple, Kara knows the sounds of chanting will be easy to ignore once she closes her eyes.

"No bunk yet," Kara explains, rolling out her sleeping pad and testing how damp it is. Her blanket is dry, and with the warmth from torches and braziers scattered around, she might tuck it beneath her instead of the pad. "The messenger to the general never arrived, so they didn't have anything prepared, and the barracks were full. When the training cadres return next week, they're supposed to start work on a new barrack, but until then I decided it wouldn't be too bad to sleep outside."

"I see that decision is working wonderfully," Cat says dryly. "What will you do if the rain doesn't let up before tomorrow night?"

Kara shrugs, finishing the stacking of her armor so she won't knock it over in the night. "I'd probably sleep here again since there aren't any major ceremonies for the next few weeks. It isn't so bad, and even if it isn't traditional, I do have the right of entry in times of need."

"Why don't you stay with me?"

Kara isn't sure she'd heard correctly at first, but eventually, her brain catches up. "I don't- are you sure?" They may be something like friends, particularly given their less than chaste interactions on the way here, but that's still a big offer to make. It would be one thing if Kara didn't have another place to go, then Cat would be bound by the laws of hospitality to help make other arrangements. But offering space in her dwelling to a near stranger for an indefinite period when there isn't a clear need goes beyond duty.

"You saved my life in those woods," Cat says, waving away Kara's hesitation. "This is the least I can do to repay you. Besides, if I didn't see any bad habits in the days it took us to get here, I doubt any will pop up in the week or two it takes to build the new barracks."

"Then I accept your offer," Kara says with a smile, almost wishing she could seal the agreement with a kiss. But this probably isn't the time or place. Not with Cat's fellow priests, some of them clearly important based on the cut of their robes, only a few feet away. "I finish my training sessions about two hours before sundown, will I be able to meet you here with my things after that?"

"I should be finishing up daily prayers, join us for the closing blessings and that should work. For now, I'll leave you to your rest."

"Thank you," Kara offers as Cat turns to walk back to the altar.

A roof of any kind is better than the rain, but being under Cat's roof? Maybe the storm wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in another two weeks unless I make it through the entire first set of planned additions before then.

When the recruits return, Kara doesn't think to remind the general of her housing situation. More specifically, Cat offers the continued use of the spare room in her home, and Kara doesn't see any reason to argue.

True, it's a little further from the training grounds, so Kara has to be up with the sun to make it on time. But when you're rooming with a priestess of the sun goddess it's not hard to be awake at dawn. Unless Cat is on evening duties in the temple, her days always start that early, and she doesn't mind waking Kara as she heads out the door.

Kara wishes the wake-up calls were a little more pleasant, but she's grateful for what she's been given. Pleasant as their dalliances on the road had been, Delphi is a different setting altogether. Cat is still working on gaining a position of status and respect among the more established members of the temple, and Kara has her own training to deal with. Day in and day out, if she's not training her body, she's training her mind. The never-ending workload is a better recipe for exhaustion than it is for romance.

She's pretty sure Cat is still interested though, if the way her glances linger when Kara returns from a long day of training are anything to go by. And Kara wasn't above using that to her advantage in a few harmless ways. Stripping off her armor to reveal the sweat-soaked tunic beneath while still in the main room rather than her own space, for example. A little showing off never hurt anybody, and Alura's children and priests are by no means ordered to remain chaste. So long as Kara doesn't slip into hubris or impiety, there's no damage done.

Tonight she's returning home a little worse for wear. The day's training battle had been with live steel rather than training weapons, and even Kara's skill hadn't been enough to escape wholly unscathed. She has a cut above her eye that stings each time she blinks, and another across her shield arm that will make carrying the heavy piece of armor painful for a few days.

"Kara, what happened?" Cat exclaims as she enters, springing up from where she'd been studying a scroll to examine Kara's wounds. "Did something happen in training?"

"Just the training. We used live weapons today, and no one ever comes out of those exercises without a few scrapes."

Cat doesn't look convinced, cataloging each cut and bruise with a careful eye. "You should get these checked out, or they could get infected."

"I'll wash them, don't worry. A few bandages and a good bath will take care of the worst of them." Kara is touched by Cat's caring, but also doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. She's not used to that level of concern, even Alex had quickly lost her overprotective streak after the first few months of their training.

"Fine, then sit down so I can help you," Cat orders, pointing towards a low stool. 

She then proceeds to do just that, patching Kara's wounds with a careful thoroughness that puts most healers Kara's visited to shame. Her hands are careful as she winds the bandage around Kara's arm, and when she's cleaned the scrape on her forehead she presses a gentle kiss just above it.

"I know being a soldier is dangerous," she whispers quietly against Kara's skin, "but I never expected you to be hurt in training."

"I know, but it's the best way to learn," Kara says, equally quiet. "Wooden swords don't have the same weight. If I'm going to block an enemy's sword, I need to know how it moves. How my own moves to meet it. Not even the training spears handle the way a real one does."

Cat nods, but the worry is still in her eyes as she pulls back to study Kara. Worry, and something more. Something like the hints of emotion Kara's been seeing since she moved in.

"How have your lessons been?" Kara asks when the silence stretches on, not sure how else to fill it.

"Safer than yours," is all the information Cat will volunteer. She looks troubled, and Kara wishes she knew what to say to fix the situation. Training accidents happen, and the wounds from today are nothing compared to the worst Kara's felt over the years.

A few more moments of silence and Kara begins to shift uncomfortably. She usually loves being the object of Cat's focus, but this is something else and she's not sure how to handle it.

"I should probably get that bath."

That shakes Cat out of whatever mood she'd fallen into, and before long she's filling a small tub with warmed water, insisting Kara was in no shape to go splashing in a freezing river just to wash up.

And if she helps scrub those hard to reach places on Kara's back so she doesn't have to twist her injured arm? Kara's not going to complain about that.

***

They grow closer after that night, the initial surface attraction deepening into a genuine caring Kara finds she enjoys more than the mostly empty flirtation. Spending hours discussing history and religion with Cat is thrilling in a way none of her other studies have been. And Cat seems to enjoy hearing Kara's unique perspective on the gods as a child of Alura. There have been others through the years, Kara knows of several demigod cousins in Greece right now, but most priests and priestesses never have much chance to interact with them. Especially junior priestesses like Cat.

"So, you can feel your mother's presence in the sunlight?" Cat asks one night as they stretch out in the main sitting area. "Not just warmth?"

"Well, it is the warmth," Kara explains, trying to put what she feels into words. "But that warmth is more to me than just temperature. It gives me strength and aids my skills with a weapon. That's why, when possible, Alura's children will go to battle on sunny days. Our mother's love is with us and around us, and helps guide us to victory."

Cat nods her understanding, sipping at her wine as she ponders Kara's words. "So then, what of children of Astra? Do they have more power at night, or are their abilities tied to the moon?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure," Kara admits. "I know they can see at night like it's the clearest day, but I haven't spoken to any of Astra's children."

It's not like they meet up once a year for a godly reunion, after all. Kara's met a few cousins in the army and heard of more, but that's it. Most of her encounters were unplanned.

She's never met her mother either, or any of her godly relatives. She's heard the same tales every child learns, stories of Kalel and his trip to Olympus to return the head of a dreadful beast, of gods that walk among the humans and test the hospitality of their children. But Kara's done nothing to earn their direct attention. She's just lived her life and worked to become the best soldier she can be.

"I'd like to meet one of Astra's children someday," Kara says after she's finished her own glass of wine. Tomorrow is a rare day of rest for them both, and the temptation of another drink is strong.

Giving in, she refills her glass and takes another swig, grateful Cat can get better wine than the other soldiers in the barracks. She can drink anything after her years in the army, but this is much better than what's usually available, and Kara is going to enjoy it while she can.

"I think I would as well," Cat agrees. "The sun and moon goddesses are twins, but they're so different. It makes me wonder how different a child of Astra would be from you."

Kara nods as she imagines it, knowing most of Astra's children join the priesthood rather than the army. Her devotees are a martial order, but more concerned with protecting the land and the people than waging war. Unlike Alura's children, whose power and wrath can burn with the heat of the hottest days.

It's one reason the twins stay apart as much as they do. Alura in the sky every day, giving life and warmth to the world. And Astra in the night sky with her wandering schedule, seeking out her sister and then withdrawing for separation in an unending pattern.

The goddesses are similar, as all twins can be, but also different. And even as they will never be entirely separate, they cannot exist together without time apart.

Would it be the same for their children, Kara wonders? Or would their humanity balance the tendencies of their mothers?

"Maybe after my training is complete I'll find a temple of Astra and see if they know any of her children," Kara decides. "I'll have to start my years of wandering and questing anyway, unless there's a war."

Cat shudders a little, downing the rest of her glass in a single go. "Let's not speak of war tonight," she says as she grabs the bottle from Kara to refill her own glass.

Kara might be drunk, but she's not too drunk to notice Cat's reaction. "What's wrong?" she asks before she can think better of it, the alcohol dulling her usual filter.

"It's nothing." 

Cat is clearly trying for dismissive, but Kara doesn't buy it for a second. She's been around Cat for too long now, learned most of her tells. And as drunk as they both are, Cat isn't very good at hiding her emotions.

"Okay fine, quit giving me that look. When you mentioned a war, I got a chill. The kind of chill I usually get when there's a prophecy to be made."

Kara considers that, the buried fear in Cat's words sobering her slightly. There's always a threat of war on the horizon, either between the Greek states or from outside. They've had a good run of peace over the past few decades, but that doesn't mean it will last.

And if it doesn't last, Kara knows she'll be on the front lines leading troops. She's not entirely done with her specialized training yet, but in the case of a war that matters less. She's led troops and learned strategy, and with her heritage, she'd likely be promoted from where she is now. Soldiers like following the children of the gods into battle. It makes them feel safer, knowing the gods will be watching.

But tonight, there's no sign of trouble. No reports from diplomats or spies, no warning of imminent danger. So for tonight, Kara's not going to think about it. Tonight, she's going to grab another bottle of wine and have a few more drinks until she can't think about it.

Cat is on the same page, if the way she grabs for the second bottle once Kara's poured her own glass is any indication. Not that Kara blames her, the gift of prophecy can be a heavy burden. And tonight, they both deserve a chance to set their responsibilities aside and enjoy themselves.

So when the bottle is gone, and Kara finds herself drawn to Cat's lips, she doesn't resist. Not tonight. Their reasons to hold back disappeared somewhere around the start of the second bottle, and Kara can't find it in her to worry. Much as on the road to Delphi, their embrace provides a comfort and distraction Kara welcomes.

Tomorrow will come soon enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara remembers Cat's words the next morning as she wakes. Not even the new and welcome sensation of Cat curled into her side can distract from the growing certainty there's an action she needs to take. But what?

Cat's warning is little more than vague unease, can she really take that to the generals? She wants a captaincy, even a full command of her own someday. Rushing to the generals with nothing but a half vision could jeopardize that. And more could jeopardize any future warnings.

What if she raises the alarm now, and they dismiss her as overemotional and under-experienced? And then if or when a better warning comes, it's ignored because Kara's already brought it up with no support?

In the end, it's her sense of duty that convinces Kara she has to take action. The generals might not believe her, but that's a risk she has to take. If Cat's vague sense of war is right, then the generals need to know. Troops will need recruiting, and leaders will need training.

So with real reluctance, Kara pulls herself out of bed, already cold without the warmth of Cat's body against her. How Kara wishes she could stay in bed for a little longer. It's rare to have the same rest day, and there are dozens of better things Kara can imagine doing with the time. Especially after the night before.

But no, if Alura's granted Cat a vision, then the generals need to know now. If they needed to know tomorrow, the vision would've come tonight. Holding off on reporting could cause more damage than Kara can anticipate. Fate has a habit of being tricky like that. A delay of even a day could mean the difference between success and failure.

"Mm, where are you going?" Cat's voice is rough with sleep, and Kara feels the pull to crawl back in bed strengthen as she watches the other woman stretch beneath the light linen bedsheet.

"I need to tell the generals about your vision," Kara says instead of giving in. She's already half-dressed, though she's still debating whether she should wear armor for this.

It might help, she decides. The generals are less likely to dismiss an officer in training than they are a concerned civilian, which means she has to present that image.

Cat sits up at that with the sheet clutched to her chest as the last remnants of sleep flee. "You're telling the generals?"

Kara nods, expecting argument or disbelief. Maybe a repeat of all her doubts. Anything but the look of relief that crosses Cat's face. "I take it you approve?"

"More than. There's still a chill when I think about war, but the worst of the dread faded when you mentioned telling the generals."

Well, that makes sense. If the not quite vision is from Alura, it makes sense it's designed to push them in a specific direction. And once they've started that way, Alura's goal is accomplished, and Cat's fears will settle. Vague and inefficient, perhaps. But that's the way of the gods, and Kara isn't one to argue. Not when angering a god can lead to worse than simple death.

"I think you should come with me," Kara decides as she reaches for her armor. It's irregular, a junior priestess speaking with the generals, but in this case, Kara thinks it's necessary. Cat's words will go a long way to assuring the generals the threat is real.

Even a junior priestess commands respect. One chosen by the goddess and blessed with Her power of prophecy will earn even more. And Kara knows they need every edge they can get.

Cat is surprised, Kara can see it on her face. But she doesn't hesitate for more than a second before climbing out of bed and searching for clothing. Without prompting, she heads for her formal dress, matching Kara's level of presentation. 

They make a formidable team when they finish dressing. Kara is wearing her full armor, even the small medal hanging from a shoulder piece that marks her as a child of Alura. And Cat is in a full ceremonial dress, her goddess chains around her neck gleaming in the early morning sun. They may still be fairly low in rank, but the sight they present is imposing.

The military and the priesthood working together, both in Alura's service and on her command. Maybe the generals won't dismiss the warning after all.

They set a quick pace to the command center, pedestrians moving to the side of the street as they pass. It's more direct respect than Kara's ever received, and it makes her uneasy for a moment. This kind of deference should belong to the gods, not one minor warrior — even one accompanied by a goddess blessed priestess.

"It's not for us; it's for the knowledge we bear," Cat whispers after Kara fiddles with her armor for the third time. "They may not know why, but they can sense our quest. And they make way, knowing it's at the guidance of the gods."

Kara lets the words turn over in her mind for a moment, seeing the truth in what Cat says. Their presentation and purposeful stride mark them as on important business, and in Alura's city her child and her priestess can only be on the goddess' business. So they move not for them, but for the goddess.

Even the generals don't keep them waiting, and Kara knows how rare that is. It gives them an edge; from the beginning, the generals are reacting to them as agents of Alura.

The news is unwelcome, but the doubt Kara had feared doesn't come. If a priestess of Alura says war is coming, then war is coming. And Greece will mobilize to meet it.

It's long hours before they're released, Cat recounting her vague premonition several times not only to the military men but also the senior priests summoned from the temple. And those men and women, each trained and experienced in the service of Alura, confirm Cat's words.

Each of them feels the same chill when Cat recounts what she'd experienced, and none doubt it comes from the goddess. They've received a warning, and now they must decide how to respond.

"We'll need more troops," one general says as they convene a council, sending the priests back to the temple. Kara is sorry to see Cat go, but she knows the priesthood has different worries to address.

"And officers," another responds, looking towards Kara. "We have several promising candidates here already, but they're unproven. And we'll need more if it comes to a full war."

There's more of that thrown around as Kara sits quietly, studying the words and strategies of the generals. It's all above her current training, but this is what she wants to do with her life. Which means this is the perfect chance to start learning.

***

New recruits arrive in Delphi every day, organized under officer trainees like Kara and the others studying with the generals. This is their first test of leadership, and Kara immediately begins working with her new troops to build a good sense of organization. If she wants that captaincy, she has to earn it.

Watching as they drill, Kara knows she's leading good men and women. They work hard, and none question her leadership. If she can keep their loyalty and build on it as they shape into a solid fighting force, that command will be hers. 

"They look good."

The voice is familiar, but for long seconds Kara can't place it. It sounds like Alex, but Alex shouldn't be here. Last Kara'd heard, Alex was leading small forces against bandit camps.

But when she turns, sure enough it's Alex standing there with a smile. And without care for military discipline, Kara crosses the distance between them in quick steps before pulling her sister in for a hug. "Alex! What are you doing here?!"

Used to Kara's more exuberant shows of affection, Alex returns the embrace with a laugh. "They need officers, and I've got a good track record against the bandits. So when I volunteered, the commanders sent me here for more training."

The reminder of the coming struggle sobers Kara slightly, but it's not enough to dampen her spirits completely. Not when she has her sister back.

"Where are you staying? I know the barracks are getting crowded with all the new soldiers and officers arriving."

That overcrowding is the main reason Kara's still staying with Cat. Another excellent reason is the continued deepening of their relationship, but that doesn't matter to the generals. What does matter is the scarcity of beds, and despite the inconvenience of an officer trainee being blocks from the barracks, they've allowed Kara to remain where she is.

"They hadn't decided, last I heard," Alex says, gesturing towards a pile of packs Kara hadn't noticed. "So while the clerks fought and argued about which officers ranked where against the others, I came to find you."

Kara hesitates for a moment, knowing her dwelling isn't her own. It's technically Cat's, but she can't see the priestess turning away a traveler in need. Especially Kara's sister.

"Well then, for tonight you can stay with me. There's an extra bed in Cat's dwelling, and I want to hear everything that's happened since I left."

Kara doesn't miss the narrowing of Alex's eyes at the mention of Cat, or the news they have a place outside the barracks. And if she knows her sister, Alex will have plenty of questions once it becomes clear Kara and Cat are involved. Maybe she should warn Cat before Alex has a chance to go into protective older sister mode.

Or maybe it's Alex she should warn. Cat has a determined streak that matches or exceeds anything Alex can bring to bear. And though Alex is a trained warrior and veteran of more battles than Kara can count, Cat isn't one to back down from a fight.

Maybe she should focus her wishes on the hope they'll get along. There are a lot of similarities in the way Cat and Alex see the world, and Kara could see them becoming good friends.

That would be best, she decides. If the two most important people in Kara's life can be friends, that would be perfect. Especially if Alex ends up staying with them for more than a single night. With the crowding of the barracks and the influx of troops, that's more likely than the alternative. And friends would be far more peaceful than the alternative.

Still, she'll hope for friends. And when Cat gets home from the temple, they'll see what happens. Until then, she and Alex have a lot of catching up to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I've switched to weekend updates for this, either Saturday or Sunday. It's easier to remember and find time than it is during the week. Hopefully every week, but with other projects popping up (secret santa and a few other things) I don't want to promise and lose my buffer. But weekly is the goal!

Alex does end up staying with them for longer than a single night. With so many incoming troops and officers, the generals are grateful to have one less person to find housing for. Much easier to have one minor officer stay with family in the visitor’s quarter. 

Thankfully, Alex and Cat get along with each other almost better than they get along with Kara. Their sense of humor is the same in many ways, and often Kara finds herself the unwitting subject of their fun. Stories of her past, both as a child and since her arrival in Delphi, become standard evening entertainment as their friendship deepens.

Unspoken is the knowledge the lighthearted evenings won’t last if Cat’s premonition of war comes to pass. But that just makes the nights of peace more precious. And Kara, despite being the topic of more jokes than she can count, wouldn’t trade them for the world. Watching her sister and her lover laugh is her new favorite thing.

“And then, if you can believe it, Kara marches right up to the stall owner and looks him right in the eye. Points to the biggest sword he’s got and goes ‘I want that one.’ It didn’t matter that it was taller than she was!”

Cat is laughing so hard even Kara isn’t immune. She remembers that day. She’d gotten her first reward for helping sweep out the marketplace and was looking for something to buy. When she’d seen the sword, that was it. Didn’t matter she hadn’t held a sword before, or gotten even the most basic idea of how to use one. There it was, shining in the summer sun as if her mother was pointing it out to her specifically. And it was all she wanted.

“And what did the man say?” Cat asks when she regains some composure.

“He said he didn’t think I could afford a sword like that and to come back when I was a little older.” Kara hopes the answer will be enough, but she knows her sister too well to think that will actually happen.

And sure enough, Alex leans forward with a wide grin on her face to continue. “So then Kara looks at him, pulls out all three of the drachmae she’d earned sweeping, and says ‘well what do you call this, then?’ before slapping them down on the table.”

“In my defense, it looked like the sword in the statue of Kalel the priestess had in the temple. And I wanted to do everything he’d done.”

At the time, Kara hadn’t really understood what being a daughter of Alura meant. She only knew she was stronger and quicker than Alex despite being younger, and that Kalel was her brother even though he was 100 years older than her. So if Kalel had a sword and fought bandits, then Kara wanted to do the same.

“I see you’ve settled on a smaller sword these days,” Cat teases as she looks towards Kara’s stacked gear. The almost delicate looking xiphos was much smaller than the spatha Alex favored, and seeing the two weapons next to each other emphasized that fact.

“It’s small enough I can slash faster, and with my strength, I don’t need a heavy sword to do more damage. It serves me well.” Kara knows her fighting style is more unorthodox than most soldiers prefer, but it works for her. And the standard styles don’t take into account the gifts from her mother.

“Well, that didn’t stop you back then,” Alex teases as she settles back in her seat with a new glass of wine. “Bigger was always better. And the shinier it was, the more you wanted it.”

Taking a sip of her own wine, Kara rolls her eyes and slides closer to Cat. “Tease me all you want, but I think I turned out fine.”

“Oh, more than fine.” There’s a heat to Cat’s words that has Alex choking on her drink, and it’s Kara’s turn to laugh.

“Okay, I call a truce,” Alex says when she recovers. “Let’s change the subject. Have you heard about the newest plan for building morale and camaraderie between the troops here?”

Kara’s never been one for gossip, but she remembers hearing something from her troops. Something about a competition or something. “Was it races?”

“No, they’re planning a full Olympic style competition between the battalions. Every city-state with troops here is eligible to enter, and the champions win the right to present the sacrifices to the gods before the midsummer feasts.”

Alex sounds excited, and Kara can’t blame her. The Olympics are the most talked about event in the Greek world, with stories passing through towns for months after they finish. The sisters have never been, their units never selected to attend to provide security for the games. And without sponsorship and approval from the generals to compete themselves, there was never a way to take off from their patrols to go.

But having such a competition here, one designed specifically to allow members from every army to participate and compete against the other city-states? That means they’ll at least have a chance to watch, and maybe even participate.

“You’ll put your name in for the discus, won’t you?” Kara asks, remembering how well Alex had done every time their unit competed in training.

“Only if you go for wrestling. They won’t know what hit them.”

Kara nods, agreeing easily enough. As the one who instigated this massing of soldiers in Delphi, there’s little chance she could sit the games out. Doing so would send the wrong message to the generals and her troops. No, if there’s a competition in Delphi, she’ll be on the field.

“You’re going to wrestle?”

Kara can’t quite decipher the tone of Cat’s voice as she asks. There’s something like worry, familiar after the number of times Cat has patched her up after training. Excitement is there too, reasonable enough when considering a mini Olympics. Even if Cat’s been to one of the actual games this would be exciting. They aren’t trained athletes here, but they are warriors. Soldiers and fighters. People who have used these skills in earnest, sometimes in deadly battles.

But beneath those is something more. Something Kara can’t quite put into words.

“Yeah, as a daughter of Alura it’d shame my mother and myself if I refused to enter, and the wrestling matches are one of the events where my mother’s blessings don’t matter as much. There are archery and the other accuracy feats, but I’m not skilled enough to make a good showing there.” Alex makes a noise of disagreement, but Kara won’t be swayed. She’s accurate, yes. But not more accurate than some of the warriors who focus their skills entirely on distance fighting. “I’ll stick to the one on small squad wrestling matches.”

But wrestling, that’s where she can shine. Not in the one on one matches. Those feel too much like cheating. With the strength given by Alura, Kara could defeat almost any challenger with ease. No, when Kara wrestles, she stands alone against small groups of assailants working together to take her down.

Her strength isn’t the same help there, not when tactics matter far more than mere strength. She can fight any one or two fighters head-on, but a small group is more than muscles alone can overcome. She has to understand how they work together and how to stand against a united front. And her opponents have to coordinate and attack as one. Different strengths, and the strongest solo fighters and the strongest teams will receive awards once the matches compete.

Kara doesn’t bother explaining all that. Alex knows, and she’s sure Cat will figure it out.

“What will the priests be doing while the games are going on?” Alex asks, moving on. She knows how Kara feels about her abilities and can usually sense when a conversation change is needed.

“We’ll be leading the prayers to Alura and the other gods. Prayers for safety and the like, and calls for the gods to witness the strength of the assembled warriors.” Cat sounds distracted, like she’s lost in thought. It’s happened a few times, and Kara’s found the best way to handle it is letting her be. She usually shakes out of it eventually.

With that in mind, she starts debating the various games and challenges with Alex, each sister trying to goad the other into competing in more than one event. It’s not likely to happen, but it’s a fun way to pass a few hours before seeking their beds.

And if Kara holds Cat a little closer as they fall asleep? She thinks she can be forgiven.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara waits in the center of a dirt ring for her next match. In nothing more than a short, sleeveless tunic and loincloth style wrap, the sun beats down on her shoulders without pause. She's fought through four rounds of wrestling matches so far today, and this will make her fifth and last. If she wins, she's guaranteed a spot in the finals starting in three days. If not, she'll join those who have already lost in waiting for a judge's decision.

As her opponents approach, Kara narrows her eyes. This group is larger than the past four, with a full ten warriors moving to encircle her. The most she's fought so far was the group of six in her second match. Ten will be a challenge.

Bowing her head and drinking in the warmth of the sunlight on her shoulders, Kara settles herself and waits for the call to begin. Ten isn't impossible, but it will take every bit of her skill and strength.

At least they're not armed, she considers as the judge calls the start. Armed would mean avoiding even a glancing blow, knowing the blood loss could weaken her slowly. A light blow is much easier to shake off, and even a solidly connected fist won't pose too many issues in the state of detachment Kara reaches with every fight.

She'll feel it later, of course. Every pulled muscle and landed blow will make itself known as she settles down out of her battle focus. But for now, she can shake them off.

Five of the fighters hang back as the rest push forward, obviously in a coordinated pattern. Five is the standard size of these teams, and Kara can tell immediately this is their standard opening move. Send in five, wait until the opponent is busy countering their actions, and then the rest of the group can make their move. A smart strategy, and one that's undoubtedly won them several matches already.

Too bad it won't win them this one.

Five, Kara can handle. Ten would overwhelm her. By splitting their strength to gauge her reaction, they've lost the match already. Now she just has to show them that.

One of the women rushing her is a breath slower than the others. So Kara moves towards her, disrupting the first charge and confusing her opponents. They're about to be more confused, Kara thinks as she reaches the first and bodily picks her up. With a quick twist and heave, she sends the woman towards two of the waiting five, tangling all three and easing the odds against her while they recover.

By this time the other four have reached her, and Kara ducks under a grappling hold to trip one of the women. She stumbles into the path of the third, and Kara uses the momentary distraction to land the first real blows of the match. Quick as Rao's lightning she strikes, one, two, three, against exposed midriff, knowing the loss of air will put the woman down faster than any other blow.

The fourth in the charge gets a solid hit to Kara's shoulder, but without support from her team she's easy prey for Kara's return strike to her chin. With an audible clack, her teeth click together and she goes down, out of the fight altogether.

With their plans disrupted, the remaining eight women pull back to reconsider their options. One pulls their downed teammate to the side of the fight, where a healing priest can pull her the rest of the way to safety. The one Kara'd landed the gut blows on is still in the fight, but the way she's gasping means she won't be a factor any time soon.

The three from the first grapple are limping, Kara notes with satisfaction. They're hurt, not bad, but enough to slow them down. If their team can't compensate that will give her the openings she needs.

Tired of waiting for her opponents to make a move, it's Kara's turn to rush forward. They brace, but it doesn't help when Kara crashes into them like a battering ram. They go down hard, and Kara doesn't think they'll make it back up this time. That's three out of the fight entirely and another still busy trying to breathe. Much better odds, especially with two left limping.

They're good, realizing instantly that Kara will keep picking them off if they don't react, so four move in cautiously to start a grapple. Kara lets them, keeping her attention on the other two who are still circling. And when they rush in, Kara uses her strength to spin the women holding her into the path of their teammates.

The blows meant to land on Kara's head land on their own teammates, and two more drop like stones. Half their team is down for good now.

But the first woman Kara took down with the gut blows is recovered enough to rejoin the rest. She moves slower than the others, but her teammates adjust easily as she takes her place in the match. The five spread out so she can't take out more than one at a time, and move in slowly as a group. No more rushing her, and Kara thinks the most likely tactic will be an attempt for her arms by two so the other three can strike in the moments she's caught.

This time, she doesn't let them get close enough to try. Arms up and ready, the first woman to make a grab finds herself catching Kara's fist to her temple. She's down, and a follow-up strike lands on the woman Kara's already taken down once. This time she pulls back, favoring a rib, and Kara sees her gesture for one of the healers with a wince.

Three left, and from the glances between them Kara thinks they're not liking their odds. If withdrawing wouldn't bring intense shame on them and their families, Kara would probably already be announced the winner of this match.

But since no warrior in Delphi would risk that shame, they move in grimly. Kara nods her appreciation of their determination, and steps forward to meet them warrior to warrior. No fancy tricks, no clever footwork to trip them up, Kara just fights. If these three go down, they will go down in a clear fight.

But as she grapples with one of the women, Kara feels a chill on the back of her neck. It's a warning, though of what she doesn't know. A flash of movement from the corner of her eye is all the warning she gets, and with a quick pivot, she dodges the blow aimed at her neck. An illegal move due to the danger it could cause instant death, it's obvious the woman making the strike was desperate enough to risk it while Kara was occupied with her teammates.

Switching her focus to the cheater, Kara strikes quickly and using all the strength her mother has bestowed on her. A bone snaps in the woman's shield arm, and while she's staring at it in shock, Kara lands a punch to her chin that lays her out. A mercy, by the time she wakes a healer will have looked at her arm and helped avoid the worst of the pain.

The two remaining fighters break off as Kara strikes, looking at their teammate in shock. And not, if Kara is any judge, shock that Kara took her down. No, their reaction speaks to shock that she'd dared such a thing. And from the straightforward and honest fighting they'd shown in the match, Kara doesn't see anything to make her believe they'd condone the behavior.

"We cannot continue this fight, knowing our fellow disgraced herself and our team," one of the women says, and Kara considers her for a moment.

She sounds honest, and Kara would be well within her rights to declare the entire match forfeit. By their teammate's actions, they could be disqualified completely.

But Kara doesn't want to end this fight that way. The other nine women were strong, smart, and worked together well. Kara wouldn't let the letter of the law interfere with a spirit that strong.

"The disgrace is hers and hers alone." The words are formal and pitched loudly enough for the judges to hear. "You fight with honor, and I will finish my match with you."

They don't have a chance, and they know it, but Kara's offer lets them finish the match with honor. The remaining nine members of their team might even go to the finals, depending on how the judges consider Kara's words.

A quick nod of acceptance from both women has the fight restarting. It doesn't last long, but Kara admires the way they try their best from the first blow to the last. And when they're defeated, they take the loss with grace.

Marching to where the priests are gathered to present the finalists the tokens of their victories, Kara quickly picks Cat out of the group. Her lover is staring with a look Kara recognizes well, and with the warmth of Alura's regard shining around her shoulders and proving her mother is pleased, Kara dares to send a wink her way as the others are distracted.

It makes Cat stumble over the words of the prayer, and Kara stifles a laugh as the most senior priestess of Alura steps forward to lay a thin linen sash around her neck. Once the other three finalists have been similarly adorned and the prayer comes to an end, she steps back and addresses them directly.

"Well fought, champions of Alura and all the gods who rule the heavens. The goddess shines down her praise and blessing for the fine exhibitions of strength seen here today. Return to the field in three days to compete for Alura's most sacred honor."

Kara and the others offer a salute to the priests and the statue of Alura behind them before leaving the field. Adrenaline is wearing off fast, and Kara's only thought is to find a bathhouse and soak away some of the aches she's earned. Even the glancing blows left bruises across her body; the stronger ones that slipped past her guard ache down to the bone.

Just as she's settling into one of the thankfully empty bathing pools, Kara hears someone approaching. Ah well, she hadn't expected to have the bath to herself the whole time. Hopefully, whoever it is won't want to talk too much, the quiet is too nice to spoil with pointless conversations.

"Do you have any idea what watching you out there did to me?"

Kara smiles without thinking about it. Of course Cat came to find her after a fight like that. She should've expected this, would have if her brain was working a little faster.

And now she has the answer to what was distracting Cat the other night. It'd been niggling in the back of her mind since then, but Cat hadn't gotten that quiet again, so Kara'd put the moment from her mind.

Now though, she has her answer. The hidden layer in her voice had been a carefully buried heat, one that's nowhere near buried now.

"Mm, even if I do, I think I still want you to tell me."

Cat smirks as she walks closer to the pool. She’s wearing a loose robe wrapped around her shoulders, and Kara licks her lips at the thought of what’s beneath. They’ve been too busy preparing for the games the past week to have any time alone. They’ve barely seen each other other than a few moments before falling into bed and sleeping until Cat has prayers and Kara has her duties.

“And what if I show you instead?”

Kara barely finds the presence of mind to nod, distracted by the sight of fabric slipping from Cat’s frame before her lover slips into the bathing pool. She knows every line and curve, but it’s been long enough the refresher course is more welcome than water on a hot day.

If this is her reward for winning the first day of competition her opponents in the finals should watch out. Because Kara’s just received a very strong motivation to make sure she wins the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we head into the first real conflict of the story, I have to remind people that this is a Greek style storyline. Betrayals, prophecies, and intrigues that make things appear different than they are. There's also going to eventually be some aspects that fall in line with Greek tragedies. But again, I promise a happy, or at least hopeful, ending no matter what happens along the way.

Kara stands in front of the council of generals, posture in respectful attention as she waits to see why she’s been summoned. She'd been having a quiet night resting before the competition finals tomorrow when a messenger from the council knocked at the door.

The generals look solemn as they sit in a row, one space in the middle empty. They're clearly waiting for someone, and Kara resolves to show no impatience or worry. Whatever the council wants with her, she'll find out soon enough.

A door opens behind her after another few minutes of silence, and Kara fights the urge to turn and see who entered. If it's the last member of the council, she'll find out soon enough. If it's someone else, she doesn't need to know.

Kara's determination to be steadfastly impassive is threatened when the figure comes into view, but a quick swallow is the only reaction she lets slip. Because the woman currently taking the last empty seat is none other than the head of all military forces in Delphi, a child of Rao named Olivia Marsdin.

Once Olivia is seated, a minor general from the right of the table stands to address Kara. "Lieutenant, we have received a complaint that you acted beyond your rank and station in the final wrestling match two days ago. The house of the warrior whose arm you broke claims damages from you and your house."

"On what grounds do they claim?" Kara asks. The formality is stifling, but a charge this severe means being on her most respectful behavior lest she offends the council. Any member who thinks she's not showing proper respect could be swayed to vote against her.

"The charges stand thus: first, that you reacted outside the realm of your authority when facing warriors in the ring. Second, that by breaking a shield arm in a friendly competition, you caused great detriment to a promising military career. And third, that you by your words condemned the warrior to great shame without a corroborating account of her actions."

Kara wants to rage as she listens to the charges. Of course any woman who dared such an illegal strike would be from an influential family. And she is, Kara can tell that without ever hearing her family name. Anyone other than a ranked noble family would find a suit like this summarily dismissed. Competitions, especially between warriors, are often bloody things. Death isn't unheard of, though in the current games, it's strongly discouraged. The point of these competitions is to build camaraderie, not cost Greece a valuable warrior on the eve of potential war.

"How do you respond to these charges?" Olivia asks from the center of the table, voice emotionless as she studies Kara.

Drawing herself up to her most formal attention, Kara answers as honestly as the situation's formality will allow. "I say, General, that these charges are unfounded. To the first, that I acted beyond my authority, I say that causing injury within a match designed to test the strength of a warrior is no question of authority. To the second, that I caused detriment to a promising career, I say great warriors have ridden into battle with far greater injuries than a broken arm and returned triumphant. And to the third, that by my words I condemned her to shame, I say the first to speak of shame was her teammate upon the field. And that to them, who had acted only with honor, I responded in kind and faced them as honest warriors."

A few of the generals are nodding, but Kara can see a few frowns as well. Friends of the mysterious woman's family, perhaps? Or are they frowning because this case should never have reached the council?

Kara doesn't have any way to know, and she wishes for a moment she had Cat's knowledge of the political situation in Delphi. It hadn't seemed important to her studies as a warrior. Maybe that should change after this. If Kara's going to be facing the council, she should know who is and is not on her side.

"A broken arm in training is one thing, but to knowingly inflict such an injury in competition is another."

Kara doesn't know this general, but she nods her head in respectful acknowledgment of his statement all the same. If he's an ally of her accuser she might never win him over, but her reaction could sway others who are undecided. 

"Oh, come now," another general argues, "it's a broken arm. It's not like the lieutenant took her head off. And it's a shield arm to boot! Bind it up, give her a few weeks of light duty, and before two moons have passed she'll be back in full fighting form. Would we have the lieutenant here if the arm was broken in a training accident as well?"

Well then, there's one general on her side. Though Kara's beginning to sense this won't be as easy as presenting her case and waiting for a verdict. Whatever's going on here, this incident has become an excuse for the generals to fight between themselves, likely to gain standing on some other issue outside of Kara's knowledge.

The longer she watches the council argue, the more Kara's certain that's exactly what's happening. Most of the generals are ignoring her presence entirely, and the ones that don't only bring her into it when it suits their point. Other than a few words in her defense, Kara stands silently as they debate.

Only General Olivia sits quietly, letting the others argue themselves back into silence before she stands.

"Lieutenant, I have only one question for you. Did you have the opportunity to inflict stronger blows on your other opponents in the match?"

Bowing slightly in a sign of respect, Kara keeps her voice level and her eyes on Olivia's as she answers. Olivia is a daughter of Rao, another child of the gods, and Kara will greet her with all the respect she has earned. "Yes, General. I tempered my blows throughout the match. With the strength my mother granted me, had I struck with full power, a single blow could have caused instant death."

Olivia nods her understanding, even as some of the generals look skeptical. Kara doesn't display her full strength often, and despite the muscles built from training and carrying heavy equipment every day, she doesn't seem capable of something like that.

"Then I think we as the council can have only one answer. While the breaking of an arm is a serious injury, it is one that could happen at any time. And the lieutenant is correct, the first charge of dishonor came not from her, but from a teammate to the one accused."

"But surely-"

"No." Olivia cuts across the objection before it can start, looking up and down the table with a glare. "We will hear no more of this issue. While unfortunate, there is no cause for a council vote or any disciplinary action towards the lieutenant. And as for the accuser, I say we let the broken arm itself stand as punishment for any potential dishonor her actions have caused. Do any wish to challenge my ruling?"

One by one, the assembled generals shake their heads, and it's with a sigh of relief that Kara offers a salute and heads for the door when she's dismissed. Facing a full council is never a good time, and even less so when it's to face charges. Even ridiculous charges like these.

Still, Kara knows she likely has an enemy within Delphi now. And she's known to the generals, some of whom may not see her in a fond light after this. She needs to speak with Cat tonight, find out more about the political atmosphere in Delphi. 

And she'll also need to figure out exactly whose arm she broke. That might be more important than the politics. If Kara has an enemy, she needs to figure out who they are and what they can do. And how many allies they have.

***

"Her name is Lena. Daughter of a magistrate in Metropolis." Alex ends up having the answers about the woman. And with Cat still at the temple, right now, Kara's free to focus on her.

"A magistrate's daughter would have the political backing to bring this case to the council," Kara says, slowly thinking the ramifications through. "And a magistrate would have allies in the army."

Alex nods, looking worried. "I know why you did it, and I would have done the same. But by the gods, Kara. Can't you pick some pig farmer's daughter to start a war with next time?"

Kara laughs despite the seriousness of the situation. She does seem to fall into serious entanglements with depressing regularity, a fact Alex isn't shy about pointing out. At least this time she has the nominal backing of Olivia. After her ruling to the council, it's not likely anyone will bring this issue to them in the future. Not when doing so means facing a child of Rao, one who's defeated dozens of foes in ritual combat.

"At least the case has been dismissed." That's the biggest worry, because Kara could never afford to pay the damages claimed. And that would see her freedom lost for a period of up to ten years as she worked to pay the debt. "Now we only have to worry about what Lena will do on her own, or have lackeys do for her."

At least Kara doesn't stay with the others in the barracks. She'd never get any rest if she did, always sleeping with one eye open waiting for someone to try something. Here she's protected, even the most loyal flunkey would never risk Alura's wrath by attacking the house of a priestess.

"I'll talk to my troops, and reach out to the other sergeants," Alex offers. "With enough people on your side, we can make sure you're never alone somewhere they can strike."

"You think they'd try that?"

It sounds preposterous. It's a broken arm and a minor charge of dishonor. In a competition with spirits running high, things like that happen. In the normal course of things, the whole thing would be forgotten within a year.

True, it might mean Lena would never achieve a rank higher than captain, if she managed that much. But it doesn't mean her military career is over or that she couldn't bring her family glory.

Alex is nodding, her face serious. "I've heard a lot about the family. It's whispered they're followers of Pestilence, that they stop at nothing to bring down those who have wronged them. Even when the slight is minor or imagined."

That puts an entirely different perspective on things. Pestilence, the goddess of disease and discord, is one of the most feared gods. Her followers rarely swear devotion openly, and her temples are few. But what followers do pay tribute to the goddess are incredibly devout. If this Lena and her family walk the path of discord, Kara needs to watch her step.

"What slight are we talking about?" Cat's voice from the doorway startles Kara, and her first instinct is to wave the concern away.

Her second thought, before she can say a word, is to ignore the first altogether. Much as Kara hates to worry those she cares about, lying to Cat is never the way to go. It's wrong, and with her gift of prophecy, Cat can usually tell when kind words mask a deeper lie. Not something Kara wants to risk.

So instead of making light of the situation, Kara explains everything from meeting with the generals to what Alex shared. 

When she finishes, Cat sits quietly for long moments as she thinks. "Alex, you said you won't leave her alone?"

"A full guard whenever possible, and at least two warriors when it's not," Alex agrees instantly.

It seems like an overreaction to Kara, given how easily she handled a group of ten warriors in the competition today. There should be no way one minor sergeant from Metropolis can convince more than ten warriors to attack a daughter of Alura. Especially not in Alura's city.

But while Kara's certain of her ability to fight off a group of attackers, there are other ways to strike. A small dagger and a quick thrust on a busy street. Or an arrow drawn from behind distant cover. Things she wouldn't be expecting or on guard for, things that would only take one or two people.

But with a group surrounding her, Kara will be safer. Not safe, not if someone is after her directly, but safer. And really, when is a soldier ever truly safe? There are training accidents, bandit patrols, even just running around in full armor has its dangers if she trips or neglects to hydrate.

"Between Alex on the case, I'm sure I'll be fine," Kara promises. She can't lie, but she can try to reassure Cat that the danger is minimal, or at least minimized.

It doesn't seem to help much, but Cat nods all the same. "You'd better be. And meanwhile, I'll learn everything I can about Lena and her family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was going to be Siobhan against Kara. But future chapters needed a brother to step in, and given the current animosity on the show plus the need for a brother Lena ended up fitting better overall. 
> 
> Updated character listing:
> 
> Mortals:  
Kara: demigod daughter of Alura and Jeremiah, a lieutenant  
Alex: human daughter of Jeremiah and unnamed woman (not Eliza), a sergeant  
Cat: human priestess of Alura  
Olivia Marsdin: demigod daughter of Rao and human woman, a general  
Lena: human daughter of a Metropolis magistrate, a sergeant  
Lex: human son of a Metropolis magistrate, a captain
> 
> The Gods: (including some not yet seen)  
Alura: sun goddess (rough equivalent to Apollo)  
Astra: moon goddess (rough equivalent to Artemis)  
Rao: leader of the gods (rough equivalent to Zeus)  
Pestilence: goddess of strife and revenge  
Reign: goddess of war (rough equivalent to Ares)  
Purity: goddess of the Underworld (rough equivalent to Hades)  
Eliza: goddess of the hearth (rough equivalent to Hestia and not Alex's mother)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Cast listing:
> 
> Mortals:  
Kara: demigod daughter of Alura and Jeremiah, a lieutenant  
Alex: human daughter of Jeremiah and unnamed woman (not Eliza), a sergeant  
Cat: human priestess of Alura  
Olivia Marsdin: demigod daughter of Rao and human woman, a general  
Lena: human daughter of a Metropolis magistrate, a sergeant  
Lex: human son of a Metropolis magistrate, a captain  
Vasquez: human soldier, a sergeant  
Kelly: human soldier, a sergeant (think season 1 Kelly not Alex's Kelly)
> 
> The Gods: (including some not yet seen)  
Alura: sun goddess (rough equivalent to Apollo)  
Astra: moon goddess (rough equivalent to Artemis)  
Rao: leader of the gods (rough equivalent to Zeus)  
Pestilence: goddess of strife and revenge  
Reign: goddess of war (rough equivalent to Ares)  
Purity: goddess of the Underworld (rough equivalent to Hades)  
Eliza: goddess of the hearth (rough equivalent to Hestia and not Alex's mother)

Kara doesn’t notice her bodyguards most of the time. It helps that Alex picked her fellow sergeants for most of the duty, and strong candidates for leadership training for the rest. They feel less like bodyguards and more like fellow officers that way. People Kara can mentor more than people there to save her life.

Besides, Kara should know the troops under her command if she wants to lead them effectively. She knows Alex, of course, but the other sergeants are a mystery. And the soldiers in their command even more so. Now she knows names and faces, and even a good deal of the usual gossip she usually ignores.

Today it’s Vasquez and a quiet woman named Kelly walking with her, one of the better combinations. Vasquez is lively and always ready with a witty quip, and Kara’s trained against her several times. While not Kara’s equal, she’s a formidable opponent, and one Kara hopes will move to Lieutenant or even Captain level someday.

Kelly is quiet but no less skilled, and Kara knows she has a gift for seeing things others miss. If anyone’s skulking around waiting for Kara to present a target, Kelly will likely spot them before they’re close enough to do any damage.

Both had done well in the competitions, and Kara was impressed as she watched them fight. While they hadn’t won all of their rounds, they’d placed highly enough to bring their training group a good amount of prestige. And with Kara and Alex both winning their competitions, they’re all well respected within Delphi these days. Medals hang from the shoulders of their armor, and the captain of their unit made sure to reward them well.

Kara personally prefers the way Cat rewarded her after the finals, but the mini feast in their honor wasn’t bad. Especially with the captain taking a group to hunt suckling pig. It was a rare treat, and one Kara’d enjoyed immensely.

So between the three of them, Kara feels confident in their ability to tackle anything Lena’s supporters throw at them. It makes the walk back to the visitors’ quarter feels like a relaxing stroll more than the usual armed run.

They’re in the middle of some lighthearted gossip about two of the newest trainees when Kara feels Kelly tense next to her. And when she looks up, she sees the reason why.

A full squad of armed warriors stands in their way, led by Lena. And not soldiers of Delphi or any of the training forces in the city. No, these are full soldiers of Metropolis, soldiers who answer only to the leaders of that city.

“Throw your weapons down.” The leader, an older gentleman who shares a certain resemblance to Lena, steps forward from his troops. His sword is already in his hand, and Kara can read a readiness to strike in his posture.

Lena is smirking, her helmet tucked under one arm rather than sensibly atop her head. It’s dangerously cocky, especially considering her arm is only barely healed, but maybe she thinks Kara won’t dare to strike against this many men. There are at least twenty, but Kara can’t get a good look at more than the first two ranks.

However many there are, it doesn’t matter. Kara will never throw down her weapon in surrender unless it saves the lives of her troops. And if she dismisses Vasquez and Kelly to face these men alone, that’s no issue here. Even the civilians are moving out of range, ducking into houses and down side streets. Greece might be peaceful these days, but war gives long memories and no one wants to be near a fight when it breaks out.

“You two run and grab Alex and the Captain,” Kara says quietly, keeping her eye on the enemy troops. She fully expects an attack when her bodyguards run off, and she’ll have to be quick to get her sword free and parry.

“That’s not happening. Not for all the gold in Rao’s kingdom.”

Kara can tell from the layer of iron in Kelly’s voice; there’s no arguing with her, and in her peripheral vision she can see Vasquez nodding as well. She should have known anyone Alex picked would be too stubborn to leave her side when faced with a threat. Still, if they refuse to go, she’ll have to play this differently. Kara won’t see them hurt or killed on her behalf.

Which means talking, first. “On whose authority do you command me to lay down my weapon?”

It’s a justified question, and Kara hopes it buys some time. Surely one of the fleeing citizens will think to alert the generals. Armed soldiers of another city-state within the confines of Delphi are bound to raise the alarm. Even the generals who support Lena’s family can’t possibly ignore this.

“I said, throw down your weapons.”

Well, so much for that idea. 

Grasping her sword handle backwards, the way she would if she were going to throw it down, Kara hopes Vasquez and Kelly read her intentions. They’ve trained with her, but they haven’t fought together against an enemy that allows Kara to go all out. She’ll welcome their help to watch her back, but hopes they stay out of her way.

With a toss of her arm to the side in misdirection, Kara uses her seeming agreement with the demand to cross the distance between the fighters and herself in a few short seconds. Her first strike is at the leader’s sword to knock it from his hands; the second is at Lena’s helmet to show why holding it was a stupid and foolish move.

Kelly and Vasquez move up in support, and Kara’s glad to see them staying back and to her sides. They’ll keep her from being surrounded while Kara’s free to deal with the majority of the soldiers.

She sticks to disarming blows wherever possible, hitting with the flat of her blade more than the edge. And while she doesn’t hold her strength back much, she tries for bruises more than broken bones. Blows to joints that leave fingers unable to grasp hilts. She still doesn’t know why these troops are here for her, but she can make some assumptions. Still, without confirmation she isn’t going to take killing shots. That can only make the situation worse.

In the end it’s a short fight, Kara managing to disarm roughly half of the enemy before Alex shows up with a full company of troops in support. At that point the enemy throws down their own weapons, and Kara steps back to let her captain handle things.

Alex shakes her head as she moves to Kara’s side, a few of her troops placing themselves as a protective screen around them. “What sparked this?”

“I wish I knew,” Kara answers honestly, watching as hands are bound and weapons are confiscated. “We were walking home, and he ordered me to throw my weapons down.”

“And why didn’t you?”

That one isn’t Alex, and Kara spins to face several generals standing in the street. They’re a mixed group, some she remembers as supporting Lena in the inquest, and some firmly against. So at least she won’t be tried by Lena’s supporters before she can face a full council.

“He would not identify himself or his justification for the order. And as a child of Alura in my mother’s city, I am not bound to obey the orders of any save my own commanders.” It’s technically true, though Kara knows reminding the generals of that fact is a gamble.

As a child of the gods, she has a certain amount of leeway in Greece. As a soldier she’s bound to obey those in command, but the soldiers she faced weren’t soldiers of Delphi. Not even the troops from various city-states here to train, who had sworn a temporary pledge to the generals here. So whatever rank or standing the men had, Kara wouldn’t be required to obey.

But without knowing why the men were here and on whose authority, Kara can’t be sure they didn’t have the right to make such a demand. She can guess, based on their reluctance to identify themselves and the presence of Lena, but that doesn’t count as proof.

“And so you attacked first?” This one comes from a general Kara knows supports Lena’s family, and his tone drips with judgment.

Kara won’t let that dissuade her. “We were three against at least twenty, sir. Twenty armed and armored men who unlawfully ordered a soldier of Delphi to surrender without cause. By doing so, they began the conflict. That the first physical blow was mine cannot erase that fact.”

Keeping her face impassive and her back straight, Kara faces down the generals. It’s not the full council, and the nods of agreement from some make her think she has a chance here.

“Generals, the people of this city wish a return of their peace,” Cat says as she walks up to the gathering. She looks small and fragile compared to the fully armored warriors standing around, but she doesn’t let that bother her. “Shall we allow them that, and save this discussion for a more appropriate time and place?”

As a priestess of Alura her words have authority, and even the most belligerent looking generals nod. Reluctantly, but still in agreement. Here in Alura’s city, the generals know they are not the ultimate authority. Even a junior priestess, with the backing of the full temple, can outrank and command them.

And given the command is entirely reasonable, it’s clear the generals know the temple will back Cat’s decree. “Lieutenant, we’ll want to see you and the two who fought beside you at midmorning in the council chamber.”

That’s about what Kara’d expected, and she nods her agreement before offering a respectful salute and accepting her dismissal. Cat falls into step with them as they walk off, and Alex keeps the troops around them until they reach Cat’s home.

Kara has a suspicion there will be patrols up and down the street all night, and she resolves to find some way of repaying the men and women willing to volunteer their time in protection. And a better gift for Alex. Maybe a good knife?

“What on earth happened out there?” Cat asks as soon as they’re inside and settled in.

It’s clear she’s rattled, and Kara pulls her close to prove she’s okay. “I was walking home when they blocked my path. I tried to send Kelly and Vasquez to get Alex and the generals, but they wouldn’t leave. And when their captain wouldn’t tell me on whose authority they gave the order, I attacked.”

“That was risky. From the looks of him, that’s Lena’s brother, which means you’ve now attacked two children of the magistrate. They won’t stop with a minor council complaint after this.” Alex sounds worried, not that Kara blames her. Lena’s family dared bring armed troops into Delphi to attack her. What else could they be willing to try?

“I’m very grateful you made it through okay. I was so worried when a runner came to the temple yelling about a battle in the streets.”

Kara’s arm around Cat’s shoulders hasn’t helped ease the tension Kara can feel, and she knows tonight will be a sleepless night. They’ll talk in quiet voices as they lay in bed, Kara reassuring Cat she’s fine and Cat struggling to believe her. Kara will say something cocky to get a laugh, and Cat will give in despite herself. Then they’ll cling to each other for mutual comfort.

All she can do now is keep one arm around Cat’s shoulders, holding her close enough to feel the rise and fall of a chest with regular breaths. “I told you I’d be safe, and I was. And I will continue to be as safe as I can be.”

Alex stays quiet as she watches them, perhaps sensing this is a moment they need for themselves. Because Kara can tell Cat is deeply worried about her safety, and it’s making her realize how deep the emotions between them run. More than the first flushes of lust and interest, more than the developing respect and slowly deepening attraction. Somewhere along the way, this became more.

Because when faced with worries she can’t soothe, Kara feels more distress than she did facing an entire street of soldiers. Feeling the tension in Cat’s frame, Kara knows she’d give anything to ease it away. Any words she could speak, any actions she can take, she’d do it.

“You know I’ll always come home to you, right?” Kara promises quietly. She knows Alex can hear them, but her sister looks down to study the wine cup in her hand as she speaks. It’s not much, but it’s an illusion of privacy Kara’s grateful for. “I will always return to your side.”

It’s a foolish promise for a soldier to make, but Kara can’t help it. And she will do everything in her power to make sure she keeps it. Anything to keep Cat from worrying for her safety.

Cat blinks in surprise as the words register, clearly knowing as well as Kara that the promise won’t be easy to keep. But she doesn’t argue. She just leans up to place a deep kiss to Kara’s lips, pulling back only when Alex clears her throat.

“Just try to make sure it’s in one piece, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background for this story since I know there will be people who don't like Lena's role because I know it isn't where most people would put her. 
> 
> I had the idea for this story two years ago and started writing it off and on in between other projects. The first draft finished work had none of the last three or four chapters and had Alex and the other sergeants not showing up until much later in the story (which is why this is season 1 Kelly not season 4 Kelly). There was no real time spent on Kara's training in Delphi, or the preparation for what's coming. It was rushed and needed filled out for growth and character/relationship dynamics. The whole thing was about 27k overall, and at this rate by the time we get out of the first act and into the main conflict we'll be over 30k just for Delphi. There's a lot that's been added and a lot still to be added.
> 
> Somewhere around the time I decided to expand, I was also convinced to see about adapting this into a novel. So as I started to give the time in Delphi a little more depth I did so thinking about what would work for a novel rather than for a fic. Which meant finding characters that fit a plot rather than finding plots to fit a character. I needed an adversary for Kara while she's training, and I needed them to have a brother. Without writing in a bunch of OCs (there might be a few but they'll be background as much as possible) that meant finding a character in the show that had an antagonistic relationship with Kara and also had a brother who would fit into that antagonistic motivation. Right now, that describes Lena, so she's the character picked for the role. And that role is to challenge Kara so she's ready for what comes next.


	9. Chapter 9

After that sleepless night, Cat insists she accompany Kara to the council meeting. She won’t say why, but Kara can’t shake her. And when Alex sees how determined Cat is, she grabs a few volunteers from the barracks to guard outside.

The soldiers from Metropolis are under armed guard, one assigned by a general Kara knows opposes Lena and her family. It’s not much of a comfort, but at least there’s less chance of armed conflict in the streets. It won’t keep Lena and her brother from starting something in the council chamber, but at least they can keep things contained.

“You should wear your full armor,” Cat says as they dress, reaching a hand out to stop Kara as she reaches for the lighter version usually worn around town. “With medals and at least your sword.”

Kara pauses at that, considering the ramifications of coming in front of the generals armed. Will they respect her show of military strength and discipline, or will it be perceived as a threat?

“Please, for me?”

Faced with such a plea, Kara gives in. She can’t argue with Cat when she asks for anything. Today just proves that point rather than finding an exception.

The full armor takes more time to put on, and Cat helps without a word as Kara fumbles for her lacings. Standing in front of Kara, she focuses on the movements of her hands as she ties each lace carefully, checking for any slippage when she’s done.

“Hey, what can they start in the general’s presence? They can claim I acted irresponsibly, but I can claim immunity on my mother’s name. And with a priestess there to back me, they can’t refute that.”

It’s not much, Kara’s still not sure how the generals will react to a mere lieutenant claiming full immunity. Not when she’d attacked a full captain and his men. Especially with the family connections in the mix. But in front of witnesses, and with so many watching not firmly on their side, Kara’s sure Lena and Lex will contain themselves to words. And words can be countered as surely as physical blows, and with less bloodshed.

Cat shrugs, leaning her head forward to rest on Kara’s breastplate. Her voice is muffled, but they’re close enough Kara can still hear her words clearly. “I don’t know, all I know is the thought of you walking into that council chamber fills me with dread. And I can’t tell if it’s a prophecy or my own worries.”

Kara pauses as she reaches for her sword. Cat worrying is to be expected, but if there’s a chance it’s a premonition of doom, she needs to consider her next moves carefully. “There’s no way to tell?”

A shake of her head is the only answer, though Cat pauses at the end. “Not in the time we have. If we had longer I could try a trance meditation.”

There’s no time for that now, Kara knows. With the added time it takes to don her full armor they’re already pushing the timing. She wants to be early enough to make a good impression, not stroll in right at the appointed time and face a council that’s already gathered.

“I’ll carry my sword, and small daggers in my boots,” Kara compromises. She wants to take her shield and spear, preferring the distance and protection they bring, but that would be too much for the council chamber. Not as foolish as bringing armed soldiers into Delphi, but still a slap in the general’s face.

Besides, Alex and her troops will be outside keeping watch. And they won’t be in the council chamber so there are no limits on what weapons they can carry. Knowing Alex, they’ll probably be in full battle armor and in full defensive formation. After the first attack Alex is determined Kara’s enemies won’t have another chance.

It’s not enough to make Cat happy, Kara can tell by the way her face scrunches in displeasure. But of the two of them, Cat is most familiar with the politics of the situation. And like it or not, the council of generals is the highest level of politics in the military side of Delphi. And only the council of priests outranks them. Cat won’t be able to pull the same trick she did yesterday to make them back down, not without a direct sign from Alura to back her words. Or the support of a dozen more priests.

Without Cat needing to say a word, Kara knows that’s not likely. With the power a magistrate has, there are likely supporters within the priesthood as well as the officers. Possibly fewer given the rumors of Pestilence worship, but there nonetheless. Enough that Kara is on her own.

“We’d better go before we’re late,” Kara says as she steps away to slip the hidden knives into her shin guards. She feels safer with their comforting weight, and she knows they’re invisible to the outside eye.

Cat pulls her close for a kiss before they head out, lingering a moment longer than usual. “Just remember your promise. I’m going with you, but you’d still better come back to me.”

Kara holds the words and memory of her promise close as they walk through quiet streets. The citizens of Delphi were deeply shaken by the conflict yesterday, and it shows in the emptiness. Most people without pressing business are inside and those out and about move quickly from task to task so they can do the same. For the first time in Kara’s experience, Delphi is nearly silent.

It’s unsettling, and Cat moves closer to Kara’s side as they walk. Even the sound of the five warriors escorting Kara to the council sounds muffled. And there’s no conversation to distract from the stillness. Kara’s not sure why, but she knows breaking the quiet would be a mistake. So instead, she uses the walk to marshall her arguments. She knows her actions were justified, but she has to convince a potentially unfriendly council of the same.

Thankfully their delays didn’t cost them too much time, and they reach the sturdy military building before the generals can arrive. Now Kara does speak, though she sticks to a hushed tone that doesn’t carry.

“You five, join Alex and her troops. The generals will be here soon and I’d rather they not be greeted by a full defensive positioning as they approach.”

Appearances, it’s all about appearances. The generals have to be aware of Alex’s troops, and Kara knows they know. But it won’t win her any points to have them massed outside the door in full fighting form when the generals show. At best, it’s a garish display of force from a minor officer. At worst, it could be taken as a threat.

Today’s bodyguards want to protest, but the arrival of Vasquez and Kelly in their full armor stills the words. Both women are armed with their own swords and wearing the same kind of armor as Kara. How they’d known, Kara has no clue. But she’s grateful they can present a united and professional looking front. That will help support their defense.

Cat is also in her best robes, and the gold around her neck proclaims her status as a blessed priestess of Alura. With the goddess’s gift of prophecy Cat can claim a greater connection to Alura than the average priestess. Not enough to sway the generals, but it’s another mark of favor on their side.

All of it helps, and Kara begins to hope today won’t be as bad as she fears.

The arrival of the generals puts a stop to her fretting, and she goes into respectful attention as they pass. Vasquez and Kelly do the same as if they’d drilled for this moment specifically. It’s very impressive looking, and Kara catches a few nods of approval sent their way. And not all from the same generals who’d given their support before. Perhaps the move of bringing armed troops into the general’s city had backfired. Whatever the case, Kara will take anything that strengthens her position and arguments. If more generals are willing to listen to her words and not whatever poison the magistrate is whispering with his power, that’s all the better.

The last general in line gestures for them to follow, frowning slightly as Cat doesn’t stay behind. It’s unusual to have a priestess at an inquisition without invitation. But not unheard of, and so long as she’s quiet, no objection would hold weight.

Before long, Kara finds herself standing in a familiar position before the long table and stern stares. Olivia is again front and center, also in her full armor. The mark of Rao hanging from her shoulder plate is larger than Kara’s mark of Alura, but both shine brightly even in the relatively dim room. And from the look Olivia sends them, Kara knows she has at least one person on the council in full support of her actions.

But support or not, the charges today are more severe than the ones from the games. And that means she can’t unilaterally dismiss them as she’d done before. No, this time both sides will present their arguments and retellings, and the generals will debate.

Kara’s side is called first, and in a detached and rational voice Kara gives a blow by blow account of the previous day’s events. She sticks to the facts, ignoring any rumors and unconfirmed guesses about Lena’s motivations. They aren’t important here. What is important are her actions.

When she finishes, the generals look troubled. Her retelling, complete with the exact words uttered in each exchange, paint a disturbing picture. Whether there are those on the council who support the magistrate politically or not, allowing an armed force from another city-state to operate unchecked within the limits of Delphi’s power has deeply troubling implications.

And in the Greek world wars have been started over less.

But now it’s time for Lena’s testimony, and the picture she paints is wildly different. In her story they’d pleaded with Kara to surrender her weapons not twice but a dozen times, avoiding conflict until Kara made the point moot and struck first. They were only working to bring Kara to Metropolis to face a civil court there, Lena argued. Such a thing was well within their ability to command, and Kara’s refusal was obviously a sign of guilt on her part.

To hear Lena tell it, Kara had renounced the gods, her birthright, and all respect for military order before charging forward in a berserk rage to kill every man and woman standing at Lena’s side.

With every word Kara can feel her anger grow, but she holds her temper with the strongest of wills. Shouting down Lena while the woman is in the middle of an official statement would win her no points. She’d even give the generals reason to believe Lena’s story might have a core of truth.

Finally, the testimony winds down and the lies stop. Olivia stands from the table to address both sides, face set in solemn severity. “These are grave accusations, Sergeant. Have you any witnesses to corroborate your account?”

Kara’s sure this is where Lena’s account will falter, but to her surprise, Lena nods and gestures towards the door. “They await your permission to enter and give their recountings, General.”

At Olivia’s gesture of acceptance Lena opens the door and ushers in five civilians. None will look at Kara directly, and none look familiar. And while Kara knows she can’t possibly have noticed and remembered everyone on the road yesterday, the fact she remembers none of them feels odd. The street wasn’t that busy, and Kara learned long ago the importance of studying her surroundings carefully.

One by one, the witnesses swear Lena’s story is accurate, and Kara’s anger grows with each word from their mouths. Somehow Lena has bought or coerced damning lies from them, lies that are swaying the generals on the council. While some might have listened to the two warriors’ accounts and judged them against the other, it would still be Lena’s words against Kara’s. Now it’s Kara’s word against not only Lena but presumably uninvolved civilians.

Cat stirs restlessly next to Kara as the fourth witness speaks, and Kara breaks her formal posture to glance at her lover. There’s worry on Cat’s face, the same worry Kara remembers from the night of her prophetic warning of war. Whatever’s going on here, Cat’s obviously picking up on some warning Kara and the others cannot sense.

Maybe it’s a good thing she wore her sword today after all…

When the final testimony is complete, Olivia turns to Kara. And while it’s clear she still believes Kara’s side of the story, enough generals look doubtful now to make Kara question their chances. “And you, daughter of Alura? Have you witnesses to confirm your story?”

Kara steps forward and bows slightly before standing tall and proud once more. “I brought no witnesses, general. I did not realize these lies would foul the air of the council chamber.”

“How dare you call me a liar,” Lena breaks in, stepping forward with a hand on her own sword as Lex watches the proceedings with a smirk. “You renounced the gods and your honor before offering an unprovoked attack, and now you claim I would dare speak falsely to the esteemed council?”

In a flash of insight, Kara understands why Cat received a warning. Why she has her sword and full armor. This was always going to happen. The Fates had written this moment of her life and brought her to the edge of a canyon. Her only choice now is to place her faith in her mother and the gods and jump, or refuse and be cut down where she stands.

“You claim I renounced the gods,” she begins, turning to face Lena fully, “that I committed the sins of hubris and abandoned their service. By my honor, I cannot allow such lies to stand as a stain on my house. So I challenge you, Lena, daughter of Lillian, to a duel in full sight of the gods and any witnesses. Let the gods favor who they will, and if I have offered sins against them, may their favor be revoked, and may I stand stripped of their blessings.”

Lena’s eyes narrow, and Kara reads a hint of satisfaction in them. But she isn’t done. “And if you have uttered lies on this day; if you have falsely accused me of blasphemy and made a mockery of our oaths to all the gods on Rao’s mountain, then may those gods grant me the strength to end this battle between us with this fight.”

With those words, Kara pits herself fully against Lena. If the woman follows Pestilence, the creeping goddess banished from Rao’s mountain, Kara’s just denied Lena the protection of the other gods. She’s staked her honor on this battle. Her honor, and her life.

Kara sees Cat freeze out of the corner of her eye and wishes there was some way to make this easier. But a follower of Pestilence will not stop on a quest for vengeance. Even if Kara manages to discredit the witnesses and convince the council of her innocence, there will be more attempts. The only way to end this is to ensure Lena cannot level another attempt.

“The gods stand witness to your challenge.”

Cat’s voice is steady, and only someone who knows her well would hear the undercurrent of fear to her words. But she’s a priestess first and Kara’s lover second, and they both know their duties. As the only representative of the gods here, she’s the only one who can offer a formal acknowledgment of the challenge. Olivia possibly could, as a daughter of Rao, but Lena could potentially refute her authority to do so.

She can’t refute the way Olivia recognizes the challenge and Cat’s call to witness. And the council chamber, though small, has enough room for a battle. In what seems like seconds, the tables are shoved towards the walls, and the generals and other warriors form a circle around the edge of the room. They’ll watch for dirty tricks and cheating, and bear witness to the challenge results.

“Be safe,” Cat whispers before stepping to the center of the room and beginning the official prayer to call the gods’ attention.

“Watch the people she brought for me, will you?” Kara asks Vasquez and Kelly. With this many witnesses, not all on Lena’s side, she doesn’t expect trouble from them. But her focus will be entirely on defeating Lena and she won’t have the attention to spare to the others. Kelly and Vasquez will take care of that.

As Cat’s prayer stretches on, Kara settles her breathing and reaches out to her mother. It’s not something she’s done before, but she’ll need all the help she can get today. And if she falls, at least she’ll have Alura’s warmth there to comfort her. If only there were more sunlight in the room to draw strength from. At least the light shining through the windows is bright and clear.

Kara’s just settled into an almost meditative state where she’s ready for anything when Cat’s prayer ends. That’s her cue, and she steps forward to begin the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Part of Kara wants to rush forward and use her greater strength to strike Lena down before the fight can escalate. Such a strike would prove her mother's strength is still with Kara. But it would also open her to criticisms of rash actions. It could even give greater credence to Lena's earlier lies and convince the generals of her duplicity despite the battle's end. With Lex standing in the circle of observers and ready to take up Lena's position as challenger if Kara leaves him an opening, that would be unwise.

And as a less political and more immediate consideration, it could leave Kara open to a strike from a poisoned weapon. Followers of Pestilence are said to carry such blades on their person at all times. And for those sworn to a vengeance quest, even their own death wouldn't stand in the way of taking out their target.

All of which means Kara has to play this safe. Measured strikes, a careful eye on each of Lena's parries. With Vasquez and Kelly watching for intervention from the crowd there's less risk from that direction, but she still has to remain aware of her surroundings. If Lena drives her towards the circle of watchers, her brother could strike before anyone has a chance to see him move.

At least Cat's warning has her in full armor and with a sword at her side. If she had to face Lena without those, she wouldn't stand a chance. But the plates of metal on her torso and hanging from her belt will give protection to vital organs and blood vessels in her legs. And greaves and vambraces will protect her arms if she has to block a strike with a limb rather than a sword. Not ideal, but better than taking a blow on unprotected flesh.

"Warriors, the gods are watching," Olivia calls from the circle of spectators. "Honor them and prove your truths."

If not for the direness of the situation, that would make Kara relax. Olivia clearly knows as much about the situation as Kara herself and will be on the lookout along with Kelly and Vasquez. That's three fighters to watch her back, and Cat won't miss a move either. With that many people on her side, the spectators might not try anything after all.

Slow circling tells Kara nothing of Lena's fighting style. When Kara feints towards her, she fades back. A small smirk on her face is all the indication Kara gets Lena is engaged in the fight at all. For all her goading, the woman seems content to stand back now. The first move will be Kara's if this fight is to progress. Maybe she wants to keep that image of Kara rushing forward in the generals' minds. Whatever the reason, Kara called the challenge, and Kara will meet it.

Her first strike is measured, slow and easily parried. It allows Kara to study how Lena moves to meet the attack, how close she keeps the blade to her body. And what she sees is impressive. Whatever her tactics on the competition field, Lena is no stranger to swordplay. Her blade stays angled to protect her center even as she parries Kara's blow. Sound strategy, but it will make Kara's job that much harder.

Another exchange, this time with Kara speeding her blows. Lena sticks to a defensive stance, never returning a strike despite Kara giving her several openings to attempt a retaliatory move. She's playing some game Kara can't guess at. And whatever it is, it will affect how this battle ends.

A few more exchanges and Kara realizes they're getting nowhere. Time for another tactic.

"Why do you bring these lies before the council?"

Rather than loud and challenging as they were earlier, this time Kara's words are quiet and measured. As carefully plotted as the continuing strikes with her sword. This conversation is for them, not for their spectators. And Kara doesn't think anyone watching will even be able to overhear. Not over the clashes of metal on metal.

Lena doesn't answer for several thrusts and counters; the look on her face one of thoughtful contemplation that seems out of place in this fight, though Kara can see the determination lurking beneath. "I admit to no lies. You and your hasty attack started this, and it is my family's responsibility to end it."

That's about what Kara'd expected. Even with the noise of their fight loud enough to drown out a confession Lena won't give in that easily.

Maybe if Kara tries something risky…

"Does Pestilence demand your death in exchange for that responsibility?"

The reaction is immediate, and Kara's pushed onto the defensive as Lena springs forward. Whatever rage Kara's words stirred up gives her a strength to match Kara's. And then some, Kara realizes belatedly as a parry sends her sword flying.

A careful redirection with her forearm plating and Kara ducks under the next strike. Getting close to Lena is foolish, but at this point Kara's already past that point. She has to watch for a strike from a poisoned blade with Lena's off hand, but throwing her off is the only hope Kara has of surviving this.

The sudden rush pushes Lena off balance, and Kara continues that stumble with a shove from her armored shoulder. It earns her a moment of breathing space, but before Kara can reach for the dagger hidden in her boot Lena recovers and shoves  _ her  _ off balance. Kara wasn't expecting it, and when she's pushed back a step finds her sword underfoot and upsetting her balance.

She goes down, and turns it into a roll that barely avoids Lena's strike at her head. She can't dodge too many of those, which means she needs a better tactic. And she needs it  _ now _ .

Mind racing furiously, Kara takes the seconds afforded as Lena pulls back before her next blow. Voice quiet enough none of the watchers can hear; her face is contorted into a snarl as she looks down at Kara. "May Pestilence take you before you reach Purity's kingdom and the light of Rao."

Despite already suspecting Lena's connection to Pestilence, the words send a chill down Kara's spine. As a daughter of Alura her connection to the gods  _ might  _ protect her from such a fate. But it's uncertain, and if Kara's failure to win the ritual challenge shames her enough in the gods' eyes the curse could very well come true. And she has no intention of spending an eternity lost in darkness as Pestilence torments her soul.

So with a speed Kara didn't realize she could summon, one hand shoots down to grab the hidden dagger from her boot as her other foot kicks out at Lena's midsection. It's a terrible angle, but Kara manages to connect solidly enough to stagger Lena back a few paces. And that's all the opening she needs to flick her blade towards her unprotected target.

***

"The council agrees it was an honorable kill."

Kara is sitting with Cat and Alex in a small room off the council chamber, unable to muster up a reaction to the news. Her family has no such problem, Alex springing up to give Vasquez a hug of thanks for the news, and Cat slumping into Kara's side in relief.

And it is good news, Kara knows that much. With several generals supporting Lena and her family it could have been much different news. Despite the fact it was a ritual fight and Kara set the terms at the beginning of the fight, Lex had objected the moment Kara's blade reached its target. He'd threatened to challenge Kara to a duel of their own before the council intervened and separated them. The muffled sound of his shouting lasted several minutes before being abruptly cut off.

Since then, the generals had been discussing the situation in a private session. Kara and the others were sent to this small room, and from what Kara saw, Lex was sent to another. It was a welcome change from the main hall and the memories it now holds.

Kara can't forget the rush of coldness that swept over her with Lena's curse. It's over, she'd won, but the worry still lingers. What if the curse had more power than Kara thinks? What if some day she meets an enemy she can't defeat, and closes her eyes never to open them in Rao's light? What if her journey through the Well of Stars has no end?

It doesn't help that the room is windowless, leaving Kara without the ability to sit in the sunlight and search for her mother's comfort. She's cut off and alone, and only the presence of Cat and Alex is keeping her grounded.

And what a waste it all is. All over wounded pride, and all of Lena's own doing. Hers was the cowardly blow in honored competition, as was the escalation and involvement of Metropolis soldiers. And then the lies before the generals, leading to Kara's challenge. One moment of minor shame, and now a promising soldier is dead just when Greece needs swords most.

It doesn't take long for Cat to notice Kara isn't responding to the news with any kind of cheer, and that slump of relief turns to arms wrapping around Kara. Even through the weight of her armor, she can feel the warmth of Cat's embrace, helping to drive out the persistent chill.

"What's wrong?"

The quiet question gets the attention of the others in the room, and with a glance over to see the situation, Alex takes charge. Vasquez is quickly sent to rejoin Kelly where she's still standing guard outside the door, and Alex takes a seat near enough to offer support without coming between the two.

"She cursed me."

The words are quiet, so quiet that the twin breaths of Cat and Alex seem deafening in comparison.

"What did she say?" Cat asks when it's obvious Kara doesn't want to say more.

And she doesn't, but this is Cat, and Alex, and they deserve to know. And maybe they can help. Between a priestess and a sister, surely there's some solution.

So she tells them. She walks them through the fight and what was said by each of them during it. Why she'd taken risks and what each response gained or lost. And when she gets to the curse, she tries to focus on the heat of Cat's body pressed against her, rather than the cold of the curse. Maybe by clinging to warmth, she can erase the chill.

"Had she killed you, I think it would have worked," Cat says when Kara finishes, arms tightening. "But you won the battle and broke her power. Pestilence doesn't reward those who fail her. And you've proven the gods of Olympus are on your side, which would make it harder for Pestilence to work her curse."

The words bring relief, but not as much as Kara hoped. Pestilence is known for her trickery, for sneaking beneath the gods' notice and striking at unsuspecting targets. It's why her worship is so hidden, why her followers go to such great lengths to keep their devotion a secret. Pestilence gains power through secrecy and deception, and her vengeance is not always swift.

"What if you two perform a full cleansing ritual when this all blows over?" Alex asks, bringing their attention back to the moment. "You both have a connection to Alura, let her strength search out any lingering signs of a curse hooked to Kara's spirit and melt it away like ice before the rising sun."

Part of Kara balks at asking her mother for something so directly, but she knows it's the best way to end the cold grasp of Lena's words. Especially with Cat acting as the priestess at her side. There are other priests in the temple Kara trusts, but none that know her so well as Cat, and none she trusts as much.

"There's a festival for Alura coming up in a couple weeks, her attention will already be focused this way. We could do it then, that gives time for this mess to wrap up and for us to prepare." Cat, as usual, has a plan already half worked out, and Kara loves her all the more for it.

She's about to say so, and offer her own thoughts on the ritual, when Vasquez opens the door. "The generals are calling for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but this really does set up a lot of details for the main conflict of the story that's still coming. Everything is going to fit together and Lex will have his part. Keep in mind there's another two or three arcs to this story, depending how it expands and twists around what I've already got written.
> 
> This chapter took a bit of struggling to get where I wanted it, so see you in two weeks for the next scheduled update as I don't have enough buffer for a weekly update built back up just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s strange, Kara thinks wryly to herself, just how familiar this situation has become. Standing before the generals, awaiting their judgment. A year ago she wouldn’t have believed she’d experience it even once, let alone the number of times she has now. And not just stood before them for judgment but fought an honor duel too.

Still, Kara is a soldier. She’s faced down commanding officers before, and these are no different. More senior, perhaps. But still commanding officers. And in her mother’s city Kara has to believe they all have Greece’s best interests at heart. Since that’s her goal as well, there shouldn’t be any cause for worry over her actions today.

Olivia is seated calmly with the others, and it’s to her that Kara looks as she awaits the reading of their decision. She knows from Vasquez that she will receive no censure for the duel’s results, but that wasn’t the original cause of her summons.

No clues are coming from the assembled generals, and the only difference between her current situation and the one from this morning is the conspicuous absence of Metropolis livery. Lex is gone, and none of his soldiers have been summoned to take his place. Kara hopes that’s a sign the false series of events are no longer believed, but until she’s told otherwise, there’s no way to know.

As if prodded by Kara’s internal musings, Olivia stands soon after Kara finishes running through the possible implications of Lex’s absence.

“As reported by your sergeant earlier, the council has found no fault in your challenge or its result. As agreed by all parties, the gods watched and gave their favor. By this proof, and supported by the confessions of the civilians summoned by the Luthor family, we know your accounting of the initial confrontation to be true.”

Kara relaxes the slightest bit at that, though she’s careful to keep it from showing in her posture lest the generals take it for a sign of disrespect or dismissal. Just because they now believe her version is the truth, does not mean they will agree with her actions.

“The council also agrees that you were within your right to refuse the order given by one Lex Luthor, despite his status of Captain at the time of the confrontation,” Olivia continues, her wording proving Kara is right to avoid completely relaxing. “We do, however, worry about a mere lieutenant refusing orders within the city walls. You are well within your rights as a child of Alura to refuse, but the council would prefer to avoid such a situation in the future.”

Kara nods her head, watching Olivia for a sign she should step forward to address the council directly. It comes as a bare nod, one returned by Kara as she takes the three measured steps dictated by the formal occasion. “A soldier is only as strong as the soldier next to him, that is the first lesson taught to all who pick up a weapon and shield in defense of Greece. And it is that lesson that shows us the importance of trusting our fellow soldiers, and with them those who command those soldiers. It may be my right as a child of Alura, but it is one I took only to protect myself and my honor in the face of clear danger from a false authority determined to use that very trust to betray all this city stands for.

“To disobey was not my first instinct, and was my choice only when I determined that the alternative would require allowing harm to myself and those looking to me for that same trust and command. This right of my birth will not be one I claim for any other reasons than those.”

It’s a formal speech, one that chafes more than armor after a week of marching. But Kara makes it through without losing her composure or wavering before the generals as they watch for any sign of weakness. She wants to reassure these warriors, those in charge of leading and training the force that will stand between the people of Greece and any outside threats, that she can be trusted.

From the nods Kara gets as she finishes, she thinks she’s succeeded. Olivia especially looks pleased with Kara as she offers a salute and returns to her place next to Cat, awaiting the rest of the council’s decision.

“Your words are measured and true, and do your family a strong service today.” Olivia’s words are as warm as the look she gives Kara, and finally the last of the tension slips from her frame. “That, along with the proof of your actions from the competition date through today, confirm to me that our decision is correct. The generals don’t wish to see a lieutenant refusing orders from superior officers, thankfully a captain is outranked by far fewer soldiers within the city walls.”

It takes a moment for Kara to realize what Olivia means, but the second it clicks, she springs to full attention with a respectful salute offered to the generals before her.

“Kara, daughter of Alura, we award you the rank of Captain. Wear your new rank well, and may you guide us with your mother’s light against the enemies of Greece,” Olivia says, making it clear and formal as Kara fights to keep her composure.

A captaincy has been her dream for years, the first step of her journey onward. Whether she would continue beyond and rise to the rank of commander or even general, or follow the footsteps of her demigod brothers and sisters to travel Greece, she doesn’t know. All she’d known is a desire for the rank she’s now achieved, and whatever comes after will come. With the possibility and threat of war on the horizon, that might not be up to Kara to decide.

The actual promotion ceremony will come later, in view of her troops and the officers who have led her training this far. It’s a fact Kara is grateful for, the duel and stress of facing the council have left her feeling a little weak in the knees. If not for the support of Cat and Alex at her side, Kara would find it difficult to keep up the front of determined strength the situation demands as the generals offer their congratulations.

That thankfully doesn’t take long, and before Kara loses her battle with exhaustion they’re on their way home. A few of Alex’s troops guide them back as a show of visible support, and Kara thanks them as well before heading inside to strip off her armor and recover from the day’s struggles. It’s barely after midday, but with all that’s happened, Kara’s ready to collapse.

Alex and Cat are close behind, and Kara is thankful beyond words when Alex heads to her room with no fuss, only a muttered “we can talk about it in the morning,” as she leaves.

Cat is similarly quiet, helping Kara out of her armor without a word. Even when Kara asks about her responsibilities at the temple, she waves the question away in favor of helping wipe down the armor and check Kara for scratches she could have missed in the heat of battle. It’s not until they’ve fallen into bed and Cat is holding Kara close that she breaks her silence.

“A captaincy of your own.”

The words are quiet, too quiet for Kara to catch any emotions behind them. Not even the way Cat is clinging to her gives a clue. They’ve been holding close to each other since the end of the fight, this is nothing different. 

“Is- is that a bad thing?” she asks eventually, too tired to parse through whatever subtle clues there might be in Cat’s words or actions.

The pause before Cat speaks has Kara tensing up, not sure what comes next. If Cat isn’t happy about the promotion, what will she do? What  _ can  _ she do?

“It’s not a bad thing, it’s just…”

Kara sits up a little at that so she can look Cat in the eye as they talk. “Just?”

Whatever hesitation plagued Cat’s words earlier, the eye contact seems to banish. “It just reminds me of why this all happened. Why there was a fight in the first place.”

Understanding strikes and Kara eases back down, pulling Cat close once more. “The war.”

She can’t miss the shiver in Cat’s frame at the reminder, or the edge of chill that runs down her own spine. The coming battles had weighed heavily on them both, but the recent mess with the games and accusations had pushed it aside. It was harder to focus on some nebulous and unspecific warning when there were active threats in front of you.

But Kara’s new promotion makes it harder to ignore. Where before, as a lieutenant, she would likely see battle, it wasn’t a given. Her unit could be assigned a supporting role, or even sent elsewhere to free up a more experienced battalion. A dim hope given her status as a child of Alura, but hope nonetheless.

Now she’s a captain, and if the clues Olivia dropped in her formal speech mean anything, could be more than that by the time the armies set out to confront whatever threat is approaching. It’s far more likely for a demigod child of command rank to find themselves leading a defending army than it is to shuffle them away from the fight.

“I’ve known since that first warning you would be in the thick of things, I just didn’t want to admit it.”

It’s been an emotional day, and the admission from Cat pushes Kara past what she’s prepared to deal with. Too much is happening all at once, too much is going on. Between visions, and curses, and promotions, it’s all overwhelming in the space of a single day. She needs to rest, recover, and then face down the challenges one by one.

“Tomorrow, why don’t we ask the generals and senior priests for a week away. I’d rather get that cleansing ritual out of the way sooner rather than later, we can tell them I don’t want to accept the actual promotion with any possible threat of Pestilence’s curse clinging to me. And we’ll have a week to handle that, and a chance to catch our breaths after everything that’s happened lately.”

Cat is quick to agree, and that alone tells Kara how hard they’ve been pushing themselves. How much worry they’ve been pushing down. The curse from Lena is only the biggest and most immediate concern, there’s plenty more to discuss. 

But that can wait for tomorrow, between her earlier exhaustion and the emotional conversation Kara’s ready to close her eyes and not worry about anything for a few hours. Alex will wake them for a late meal, then it will be back to bed and they can deal with everything tomorrow. At least now they have a plan for the start of it all.

The rest will come later. Right now, all Kara wants is sleep. And with Cat pressed against her side and warm arms wrapped around her, she does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so with some setup and world building out of the way, things are almost ready to ramp up into the main conflict of the story. Everyone excited? Anyone have any guesses on who/what is coming?


	12. Chapter 12

The official promotion ceremony is scheduled for the next of Alura’s feast days, a sign of support from the generals that Kara meets with mixed feelings. She’s happy to finally have their support, of course. But as always when people directly connect her actions or bearing to her mother, she feels awkward. It always leads to supremely formal occasions that chafe more than armor on a long march. She’s no good at them, no matter how many ceremonies she sits through.

The only plus side that Kara sees is the timing. The next feast isn’t for another three weeks, and despite taking on the duties of a captain in preparation, the lack of an official position gives them some leeway. When Kara mentions the desired trip is for a ritual to ensure Lena’s curse is fully banished, they’re given the time without question.

The head priest of the temple here had offered the use of the main sanctuary, but Kara’s not too sure about that. It’s so public. Even if they close it off for the ritual, the priests will be able to watch. Kara has enough concerns about being the sole focus of her mother’s attention, let alone adding dozens of her priests to the mix.

Thankfully Cat, as usual, has a solution for her.

Kara’s been debating locations for a full day before Cat comes up and calms her with a gentle kiss.

“There’s a small shrine to Alura about a days ride from here, it’s not used by more than the occasional traveler. Or a priestess needing solitude for a trial or ritual. As a priestess and child of Alura, we have the right to use it at any time.”

It sounds perfect, and Kara doesn’t waste any time before agreeing. “We can set out at dawn, hopefully get there early enough to get a camp set up and get a night of rest. Then we’ll have a full day for the ritual you’re planning.”

Kara’s nervous about that part of the trip. Cat won’t tell her what to expect, claiming it will be better if she goes in with no preconceptions. And of course, Kara trusts her. More than she can put into words. But that doesn’t make it any easier to head into an unknown ritual with only her partner and mother to stand witness. That those witnesses are a priestess and a goddess only adds to the apprehension. But still, it’s better than doing it in the main temple.

Heading out the morning of the ritual is nice, they’re up early enough to avoid most of the city traffic as they set off. For this trip, unlike their trip into Delphi, Cat’s found a few horses for them to ride. They’ll make better time, which leaves more time for the ritual and their relaxing trip away from the stress of war preparation.

Neither of them is used to horseback riding, so their stops are frequent as muscles complain at the strange exertion asked of them. But despite the growing aches, they make great time on their way to the temple, arriving as the sun begins to dip behind the horizon.

“I’ll grab some wood if you set up our things,” Cat offers as they slip from the backs of their horses.

And Kara wants to protest the idea of letting Cat go off on her own in the woods surrounding the temple, but she knows it’s the best use of their time here. Kara’s training means she’s much better at choosing a place to set up their camp, and faster at getting the tent up as well. Warm as the nights are they won’t need much wood, so Cat shouldn’t be gone long, or go far. And even a mostly unused temple will still get enough traffic that any animals will give it a wide berth.

Surprisingly enough, she doesn’t feel much misgiving as Cat heads into the growing shadows around them. The worry is there, certainly. But it’s muted somehow. There’s a layer of certainty settling over Kara that says nothing will happen to Cat. Not here, not now. Not in a place that’s blessed by the goddess they both serve.

That realization has Kara rushing through the last few things she needs to do, rolling a few stones into place to keep the fire contained before turning to the temple.

She hasn’t studied it much at this point, too tired from the day’s ride to offer it much thought. But the comforting presence of her mother lies in the very air around them, watchful and still as Kara steps closer to the stone columns marking the outer walls of the shrine.

It’s a small building, open to the air on three sides. The back wall is covered in carvings, symbols and scenes of Alura’s stories. Kara can spot a few of her siblings up there, standing bathed in Alura’s light as they face down a threat to Greece. Kalel is up there, the paint of his scene brighter than the others, barely faded over the last hundred years. And there are others, gradually fading over time, that remind Kara just how far back her mother’s story stretches. How many of her children have brought light to the world in Alura’s name, standing against the darkness that would threaten the rule of the gods.

One day, Kara’s likeness might be on those walls. Or maybe not. They’re heading towards a war, Kara can read the tension in Greece well enough to see that. And with her promotion and position as a child of Alura, she’ll probably be right in the middle of every battle. That’s the sort of thing that earns demigods a place on temple walls.

But is that really her destiny? Can Kara really live up to the brothers and sisters up on the walls in front of her? To the exploits that are taught across Greece?

Whether she can or not, Kara doesn’t know. But that isn’t what’s important in the here and now. They aren’t here for her self doubts, they’re here to request Alura’s help against a curse that could relegate Kara to the darkness for eternity. 

Refocusing on the small statue of her mother, Kara enters the temple to stand before it. Bowing her head and letting the peace of the temple wash over her, Kara tries to quiet her doubts. “Thank you, mother,” she whispers into the night, smiling as the feeling of warm welcome spikes slightly at her words.

She was right, there’s something about this place that will keep them safe. There’s no reason to fear for Cat as she fetches wood, not while Alura is watching. And while they might not be protected from everything in Greece that would seek to harm them, the likelihood of one of those forces being here now is slim. They’re as safe spending the night here as they would be anywhere else in Greece.

A sound from behind her startles Kara out of her thoughts, and she turns to see Cat depositing the gathered wood next to the circle of stones Kara built for their fire. A fire that Kara should start sooner rather than later, so they can get some food eaten before crawling into their bedroll to sleep. Tomorrow they’ll start the ritual, and they’ll need sleep to face that.

“Hey,” Cat says as Kara leaves the temple to grab the best pieces of wood. “Everything okay?”

“Just saying thanks for watching over us.”

Cat nods at the words, accepting them without question. Then again, Kara’s not surprised Cat felt the same feeling of warmth and welcome settled around the temple. She’s a blessed priestess of Alura, touched by the goddess’ gift of prophecy. While she won’t have the same sense of Alura’s presence as Kara, she’ll have others that work better in many ways. The great priests and priestesses of the gods had a sensitivity few in Greece could match, and Kara already knows Cat will be a great priestess.

The rest of the chores are finished quickly, and Kara settled back against a fallen log as they wait for the meal to cook. Cat is tucked into her side, and between the peace of the gods and the presence of her love, Kara feels more content than she can remember feeling in years. If she were offered the chance to exist solely in this moment, she’d be sorely tempted. This much quiet contentment is in short supply in Delphi at the moment.

“Are you scared about tomorrow?” Cat asks eventually, hands clutching tighter at Kara’s tunic before she relaxes.

Considering the question, Kara rubs soothing circles on Cat’s back before tossing another piece of wood on the fire. “I think I should be, but I’m not. It’s like my fears are set to the side for now, not really part of me. Does that make any sense?”

Cat nods but says nothing else, and Kara leans down to press a kiss to the top of her head. Those fears would be real, were they anywhere else. Kara’s faced down enough battles to know she always has the jitters the night before. It helps lend her sword speed the next day, gives her arm a greater strength than she’d otherwise possess.

But tomorrow isn’t a fight of swords or spears. It’s a battle of spirit and light against the darkness, and nerves won’t serve her the same way. Whether it’s only that knowledge or some side effect of Alura’s peace, Kara isn’t scared tonight.

They eat in silence, but Cat looks up as they’re cleaning their dishes. “Tomorrow won’t be easy. And I am scared, Kara. I can feel something pulling at the fear, trying to separate it from me, but I can’t let it go.”

The unusual openness in Cat’s voice has Kara putting her dishes to the side and pulling Cat in for a hug. Such honesty deserves an honest response in return.

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I know it will be alright. I trust you, and I trust my mother. It might not be easy, but I have to hold onto that trust, and so I will. And I promise, I will always come back to you.”

She’s made the promise before, even knowing it’s a foolish promise for a soldier to make. The Fates aren’t kind to those who break their vows, and there’s so much uncertainty in Kara’s life even without the looming threat of war sometime in the future. 

But she is a daughter of Alura, and if that means anything in the world, Kara wants it to mean she will always return to Cat. If that’s the total sum of her life, Kara will be happy.

She wants to ask more about the ritual, knowing that something within the intricate dance of requesting Alura’s help and fighting against any lingering corruption of the curse is the root of Cat’s worries. But if Cat says she’s better off not knowing until it’s happening, Kara will trust her.

“Why don’t we get some rest?” she asks instead, pulling Cat back towards their sleeping rolls. “Tomorrow will be here soon enough, and we can face this challenge then. Right now, let’s just enjoy our night together.”

Cat follows willingly, twisting as they settle back so Kara’s lying atop her. “Enjoying our night sounds perfect.”

Part of Kara knows they could use the sleep they’ll lose to hours of sex, but she can’t bring herself to complain. Not when Cat leans up to kiss her like that, pouring her desire for Kara into every movement of her lips.

What sleep they manage will have to be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

“Alura, Goddess of the sun and bringer of warmth to the world, we call upon your help.”

Cat’s been chanting for thirty minutes now, and Kara’s still struggling to slip into the meditative state required for the ritual. She’s no good at this part of being a child of the gods. Physical abilities she can handle. The responsibilities put on her by others to act as an earthly symbol of the gods’ powers, not her favorite but she manages.

But actually embracing the part of her that isn’t human but rather godly? That she can’t quite manage on command.

She feels awkward, sitting in front of a marble altar dressed in practically nothing, Alura’s symbols of power traced onto her skin with paint. It’s an essential part of the ritual, she knows that. To burn out the darkness of any lingering curse, she has to be as open to the sun as she can. Only knowing this is _ not _a private temple has Cat allowing the few concessions to modesty Kara now sports.

But even with the wraps of fabric covering her skin, Kara feels exposed. She can’t hide behind her armor or shield, can’t pretend she’s just another soldier. With the shedding of her clothes, she’s supposed to shed her reluctance to claim the entirety of her claim as Alura’s child. And that’s the part she’s stuck on.

Children of Alura have accomplished many things. They’ve fought off enemies of Greece, they’ve gone on quests to the lands of the gods. They’ve taken down the fiercest beasts of legend. Her brothers and sisters have legends told about them to every child in Greece.

Those warriors have earned their places on the temple walls. What claim does Kara have to call upon Alura in the sight of the siblings who accomplished so much? Kalel stands with his stars in the southern sky as a tribute to his accomplishments. There are no stars for Kara’s service. What claim to greatness can be found in doing what is required of her and nothing more? Kara’s a soldier, not a hero.

Cat’s chanting reaches a pause, and Kara opens her eyes to meet the questioning look. They hadn’t expected it to take this long to contact Alura, not with a blessed priestess and Alura’s own daughter making the request. They hadn’t expected it to be _ easy, _but surely Kara’s victory during the duel meant she still had Alura’s favor, favor enough to ask for her help during this ritual. 

“Nothing yet,” Kara says with a shrug before closing her eyes again, hearing Cat pick the chant back up as she does.

Alura has to answer soon, Kara is sure of it. She’s proven her worth for that much at least, hasn’t she? She’s trusted Alura and the other gods to guide her sword in the duel. And they had, Kara had won.

Except, Kata thinks, except she’d lost her sword in the fight. She’d been seconds from losing to Lena. Maybe it was luck more than the gods that guided her knife. Perhaps the curse of Pestilence had already taken root, severing Kara’s connection to Olympus and dooming her to wander in darkness for all eternity.

_ “Foolish human, so concerned with your worth, unable to see you _ have _ no worth.” _

The words are loud and yet silent, dripping with every bit of Kara’s doubts. And despite sounding from everywhere around her, Kara knows it comes from deep within. Somewhere, deep within herself, a piece of Pestilence and her darkness had taken hold. The curse did hit her after all, and this is Kara’s one chance to rid herself of it before it’s too late.

_ “Rid yourself of my curse? You can’t even rid yourself of your doubts! What strength do you have to overcome mine? Or are you hoping your mother will act for you? Don’t you know she’s already abandoned you?” _

Kara opens her eyes again, this time in panic. Cat is here with her, and Cat still has Alura’s favor. Cat can help her.

Except when she does, only blackness greets her. Kara can’t see Cat, her mother’s temple, not even her hand in front of her face. Only the darkness.

There’s no sound either, just a faint hint of mocking laughter that’s more sensed than heard. Kara can’t even see her own body, there’s nothing but her mind in the darkness. Unending, unbroken, a nightmare become a reality.

And in the emptiness, Kara can’t even scream.

How long she hangs there in the dark, Kara couldn’t say. She can’t think clearly, can’t tell which way is up, or if up even exists. It’s horrible, and she understands now why those cursed by the gods fear being barred from Rao’s light after death. Has she failed so much she’s condemned here even before death?

After who knows how long, Kara feels more than sees a change. Somehow the darkness isn’t as deep. She doesn’t feel alone. Even in the draining emptiness, a spark of hope fans into a small flame.

_ “Oh, my child. You have no need to fear my attention. What have you done that could displease me enough for that?” _

The sound of her mother’s voice lightens the darkness even more, and Kara’s sense of her body settles back into place. She still feels disconnected, but she’s not lost. There’s a path back, and she can find it.

_ “That’s it, Kara. I can light your way, but you must lead yourself out. Find your strength, child of the gods. None may hold the worthy when they have the strength to resist.” _

The light dims slightly at those words, Kara feeling her doubts rise once more. Worthy? Who is she to claim that mantle? It’s the same question, time and time again. She’s one soldier, one woman with no significant accomplishments to her name. She’s forgotten feast days, been too tired to give her all. She tries, but she’s as human as she is godly. Failures aren’t unknown to her.

But then, hasn’t Cat told her it’s not the actions that matter, not more than the intent? And Kara has never blasphemed or cursed the gods. She’s never turned her back on their teachings. When she’s forgotten feast days, she’s done her best to make it up. When she’s too tired to give her all, she redoubles her effort after resting. That is the truth of her life, when Kara fails, she works to make it right.

As Kara remembers Cat’s words, the darkness gradually lightens. And she realizes that only her doubts allow Pestilence a grip on her soul. To break free of the curse, she has to break free from the weight of her own fears.

Steeling herself with a new rush of determination, Kara deliberately works through each of the earlier issues leaving her paralyzed. It’s harder than any training she’s ever done, and Kara knows her physical body has to be drenched with sweat, no matter where her spirit is right now. She can feel the link between soul and self now that she’s fighting back, and she knows she could follow the link back whenever she wants.

But if she does that now, before she’s fully banished the taint of Pestilence, she’ll end up back in that darkness eventually. Whether after her death or at some point in life when she least expects it. No, if she wants to be rid of this curse, she has to be rid of it _ now. _

As Kara fights, she feels her strength begin to wane. She’s been fighting for too long, fighting a goddess that once defeated both Alura and Astra. Through trickery, to be sure, but still Pestilence won. A mere demigod standing against her even this long should be impossible. 

Without asking, Kara knows Alura can’t offer the strength needed for Kara to win this fight. A glimpse of light, the warmth of hope that comes with every summer morning, that Alura can give. But more than that and Kara won’t be the winner here. She’ll just be a puppet in the wars of the gods. And she is no puppet.

As the last of Kara’s strength fades and the darkness begins to spread once more, Kara spares a moment to think of Cat, waiting in Alura’s temple for a victory that seems out of reach. Will she know what happened? Will she wait for Kara’s return long after the fight is over? Or will her gift of prophecy be enough for her to see the truth?

Whatever the case, Kara refuses to leave it to chance. She may be damned, but she won’t go quietly. And she won’t go without a chance to say goodbye to Cat.

Reaching out with one hand, Kara’s spirit makes contact with Cat’s arm. And at that moment, Cat is there in the fading twilight, her spirit lending Kara the strength to hold on once more.

Somehow, despite being only human, Cat’s presence next to her in this realm makes all the difference in terms of strength. And in this place, a place where the physical is intangible and the soul is given form, Kara can _ see _ the concern Cat has for her. The concern, and the love. It’s all wrapped up in the unwavering belief that does more for Kara’s efforts to banish her doubts than all the hard work from earlier. It’s impossible to doubt herself when someone like Cat believes in her so deeply. Loves Kara’s failures and shortcomings right along with her strength and honor.

Together their fire burns brighter than Kara could manage alone, and through that strength, Alura shows Kara the path forward. The steps that will rid her of the curse completely, using the joint strength of her bond with Cat. With Cat’s experience channeling Alura’s power, and Kara’s inherent connection to the same strength, together they can win this fight.

As if sensing the new presence, Pestilence attacks again, this time with force enough to bring Kara to her knees. But that’s precisely what they need, and Kara doesn’t let herself flinch. They need Pestilence fully engaged, distracted by what Kara’s doing as Cat prepares to strike the blow.

“You cannot defeat me,” Kara vows as she stands firm, feeling Cat’s unwavering support propping her up. “You can try to curse me, you can try to keep me from my mother’s blessings, but you will not win.”

“Kara, now.”

It’s Cat’s voice and her mother all at once, and Kara lets herself go.

She falls into the web of preparation Cat built while Pestilence was focusing on the outright defiance, and feels herself open up completely to the part of her being that belongs to the world of the gods. She is Kara, a captain, and leader of many soldiers of Greece. And she is Kara, daughter of Alura, and heir to the legacy of Mount Olympus.

Right now, she’s focusing on both equally. A balance and acceptance that even if she hasn’t done the same deeds as her older siblings, there’s still time. She doesn’t have to be a great hero right now, or even ever. All that matters is she lives up to what she expects from herself.

And through her certainty, Cat directs Alura’s light at the darkest of Pestilence’s curse.

It burns through Kara with the heat of every midday sun at once, sparking along her nerves until Kara can’t tell where she ends and the heat begins. It burns away at her, and Kara feels the humanity of her bones start to smolder. This much light and power aren’t meant for mortals, and if it were anyone but a child of Alura standing here, they’d be ash.

But Kara can’t let herself burn, because it is her balance between both worlds that truly gives her strength. She needs that humanity, or she’ll be as lost as she would in Pestilence’s unending night.

Reaching blindly for Cat’s hand, Kara lets that touchstone with the world keep her grounded. She fights back against the darkness, but also the light. She is both, she is neither, she is wholly herself with all that entails.

“We’re almost there, Kara. We can do this.” Cat’s voice is encouraging, as firm as the grip on Kara’s hand. There will be no failing here.

“Mother, thank you,” Kara breathes as she feels the pressure rise towards the crest, the moment of truth. Will this be enough to defeat Pestilence, or will she drag Cat with her into the darkness?

The moment Kara lets the errant thought slip across her mind, Cat’s grip tightens even further. In this place between worlds, there are no secrets, and just as Kara sees the truth of Cat’s love for her Cat can see every doubt within Kara, both vanquished and hidden.

“No one can hold us in darkness, not as long as we trust each other. I trust you, Kara. Will you trust me?”

The surge of love Kara feels at the words makes answering unnecessary, and together they turn to face the remnants of the curse. They will not fall today, it’s only a matter of Pestilence realizing that fact.

“One last push, then,” Kara breathes as she settles back into the rush of light from her mother.

A moment to gather themselves, and then Kara lets loose with everything she has. A blast of pure light burning through her, bright enough to obliterate even the deepest darkness. More power in those few seconds than they’ve channeled in the entirety of the ritual so far, and Kara can feel it. The fire burns hotter than pain, but Cat’s grip never wavers, so Kara never falls. This is her fight, but Cat is the one that keeps her standing firm. Without the foundation of love and belief, Kara would fall.

Instead, she can feel the moment Pestilence breaks. A final burst of light that leaves Kara blinded for long seconds, her body tingling as the power leaves her. There’s a moment of joy that surpasses anything on Earth, and then Kara’s dropped back into her body.

“We did it,” Cat says from her place near the altar, back in her own body rather than at Kara’s side. An oversight that’s corrected almost immediately as she scrambles across the stone. Tired as they both are, it’s clear Cat has more strength remaining than Kara after the ordeal. An ordeal that lasted the full day, based on the position of the sun near the horizon.

The world seems dim around them in a way that has nothing to do with the hour as Kara settles back into herself, at odds with the memory of pure power thrumming in her veins. She still feels the tingling sensation, as if the energy is just out of reach and her body is straining to find it once more.

She’s a little distracted as she struggles to adjust, but the way Cat pauses when she reaches her side manages to get Kara’s attention. There’s something about the look in her eye that worries Kara, even though Cat doesn’t appear frightened.

“What’s wrong?” From the way Cat is looking at her, Kara knows something is going on. What, she doesn’t know, so she needs Cat to tell her.

“There’s red on your shoulders,” Cat says after a moment, reaching out a trembling hand to trace along Kara’s skin. And when she looks down, Kara can see what Cat means. Reaching over her shoulder from her back are lines of bright red, edged with orange, in a pattern that looks like flames.

Twisting in an attempt to get a better look, Kara can’t manage to see down her back, but she does turn far enough for Cat to see. And when she does, the gasp has Kara freezing.

“It’s a Phoenix.”

The holiest of Alura’s creatures, a sign of favor few could claim, a phoenix is a mark of true devotion that can never be taken. Only earned, and only by the few Alura deems truly worthy.

As her mind spins through the possibilities, Kara can feel her recently vanquished doubts fight for a foothold once more. It would be so easy to question at this moment, but she’s learned that lesson far too well to give in. If her mother has deemed her worthy, then Kara will give everything in her power to live up to the mark.

Starting tomorrow. Right now, Kara just needs to sleep. Tomorrow is early enough for a thanks ritual, one under the full light of Alura’s sun rather than the twilight that’s left now.

“Help me to bed?” Kara asks, unashamed to show her weakness in front of Cat. They’ve seen each other on a level far beyond this one now, Kara doesn’t think she could ever be embarrassed in front of Cat again. Or doubt that Cat will always be there to help.

That’s another thing to consider tomorrow, Kara thinks as Cat helps her up. After an experience like this, surely there’s something she can do to show her love and thanks. Something more permanent than they’ve shared so far.

For now, she’s content with the warmth of Cat settled beside her and holding her close as they prepare to sleep. Tomorrow will be soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun is already far above the horizon when Kara wakes. Later than Kara thinks she’s ever slept, even the times she was hurt in training or on patrol. She might end up stuck with the healers for a few days, but she was still up with the dawn for whatever duty she could manage. Sleeping until midday was a new experience for her.

Cat is still asleep next to her as Kara sits up, and for a terrifying second, she looks far too still. But then she turns, burrowing into the warmth of Kara’s sleeping place with a soft smile. Whatever she’s dreaming of is peaceful then, more than the chills and half visions of the past months.

It’s easy enough to decide she should leave Cat to her rest. The ritual yesterday was draining for them both, and Cat’s earned the rest. She’ll awaken when she’s ready. There’s no need to rush her, not during their week of rest.

Standing quietly, Kara stretches for a moment before turning her attention back to the temple. Other than the few minutes she’d spent studying the carvings when they’d first arrived, she hadn’t spared it much attention. The ritual took too much of her focus for details to sink in, and that first day she’d been more preoccupied with doubts. Too busy comparing herself to her siblings of old.

Today there’s none of that hanging over her. Without the curse of Pestilence latched onto her soul, Kara feels light in a way she hasn’t since she was a child. Not even knowing there are dark times still to come can darken her spirits today.

And why should they? Why should Kara give the future any power over her now? She has no way of knowing what the years ahead will bring, what trials or troubles. Cat’s visions prove it won’t be an easy time. All she knows is what she has now. And as of yesterday, that includes knowing what her mother sounds like.

Of all the outcomes of the ritual, Kara couldn’t have expected that one. True, they’d been trying to contact Alura for help, but rarely did any of the gods actually interact with humanity directly. If they did, there would be far more than a few dozen of their children in Greece at any given time. A sign or symbol was all Kara believed they would receive from Alura, not the comforting warmth of her mother’s voice guiding her through the darkness.

Settling herself into a comfortable seated position before the altar, Kara lets her mind empty as she takes in the scenes on the temple walls. This time she pays only scant attention to the scenes of her siblings, focusing mostly on the history and legends of her mother. How Alura came to light the sun and offer humanity her light. How she spins in ever winding circles around Astra and the moon, coming closer before whirling away once more. The giving of many gifts, music and healing chief among them.

The temple, though small enough to count more as a shrine, is still full of beautiful carvings and reliefs. More than many temples Kara has seen in her travels, for all the gods. And with more emotion in those carvings than even some of the most magnificent temples. It’s clear that no matter the size, this is a place of deep connection to Alura.

Just as the sun moves enough for a beam to fall on Kara through one of the openings in the roof, Cat steps to her side. It’s perfect timing, and Kara breaks off her meditation to smile up at Cat before waving for her to join. An invitation Cat accepts without a word, sinking to the floor next to Kara and matching her posture.

How long they sit in silence, Kara isn’t sure. From the way the light tracks across the floor, it’s more than a few moments, but surrounded by Alura’s warmth, it feels like mere seconds. They are welcome here, they are at peace, and all is well. All thoughts of a formal thanks are gone, replaced by the knowledge Alura knows and welcomes them. They have no more tasks to accomplish today.

As the sun nears its full height above them, Kara stands without thought, pulled by some inner prompting towards the altar. Cat mirrors her move, and together they cross to where the light of Alura shines brightest.

Compared to the heat that rushed through Kara during yesterday’s cleansing, it’s a mild warmth. But as Cat shifts next to her, Kara knows it’s more than just sunlight shining down on them. There’s heat, a touch of Alura’s burning fire, that would consume the unworthy for daring to stand before her.

Today, they stand in the light without wavering, doubts far banished from their minds. Kara has Alura’s highest mark burned into her soul, and Cat was Alura’s chosen who guided her flame. What fear of the goddess’ displeasure could they face today?

_ “My children.” _

The voice is soft, little more than a whisper on the breeze, a dancing mote in a sunbeam. But it echoes louder than the greatest crash of thunder through Kara’s mind. The voice of her mother, this time bathed in light and warmth rather than standing as a bulwark against the dark. It’s a gift, and though Kara would never admit it aloud, one she treasures more than the mark across her back.

“Bright Goddess,” Cat says when Kara stays silent, bowing her head in deference.

_ “What a pair you make, a child of my body and a child of my power. Balanced and true, stronger than if I had paired you myself.” _

This time the words are more melody than speech, a warm caress Kara feels throughout her being. Another gift, then. To know that Alura, in all her wisdom, approves of Kara’s choice of love. Approves enough to share her voice with her priestess, a feat not known for hundreds of years.

Though Kara considers, maybe it’s not the only time in those years that Alura has spoken to one other than her child. If it were private, such as this moment here, would a priest or priestess share it with others? Or would they keep it to themselves?

She already knows this moment will likely remain their own, a private conversation shared with few others. Not a story to pass down to all the children of Greece. They’ll tell Alex, perhaps. Maybe a senior priestess, one who should know to track Alura’s presence in their world. But no one else. No, this is theirs.

As Kara ponders that, the rays of light shining through the ceiling finally illuminate the entirety of the altar. Each beam reflects off a different facet, and the workmanship is such the marble seems to glow.

No, Kara realizes after a moment, the altar _ is _glowing. Some of it is the inherent nature of the stone, but no marble, no matter how polished, could reflect enough light to brighten all corners of the temple. 

Even as she realizes that the light focuses, no longer emanating from the altar itself, but from a point in the middle, directly before the small figurine of the Goddess standing there. As it focuses, it grows too bright for mortal eyes to bear, even half godly ones, and they’re forced to look away until the light finally peaks with a final flash.

Blinking spots out of her eyes, Kara recovers first. With a check on Cat first, to make sure the brightness hadn’t overwhelmed or harmed her, she then turns to see what the light actually was. On a day of gifts and godly appearances, what further sign of Alura’s favor have they earned?

At first she can’t see what it is, so well does it blend with the golden accents of the altar top. But then her perception shifts, and Kara sees delicate links of Goddess blessed gold, with a pendant of Alura’s sacred sun cradled on top. Stepping forward, Kara lifts the chain and pendant careful, noting the way light shines from it, brighter than can be explained by mere reflection. Not just Goddess blessed, then, but Goddess made. Forged by Alura’s own hand in the heat of her sun, and a gift to two mortals.

For a scant breath, Kara feels a hint of foreboding at the gift. A necklace like this is a gift out of legend, and legends are never filled with calm lives spent in quiet meditation. Legends are earned, not created. What does the future hold for them, that Alura believes they will earn a gift such as this?

But today is not a day to worry, to darken the brightness with fears of a future still to come. Today is a day for celebration and thanks. And here, in the sight of her mother and in the warmth of her temple, Kara knows what this gift is truly for.

“I promised you once that I would always return to you.”

Kara’s words break the silence, and she sees Cat jump slightly as they ring out. It could almost seem too much, the way Kara pitches her voice to ring from every corner of the temple around them. But she will not hide, will not speak her words softly to keep them contained. Even if no one is here to witness save the gods, Kara will speak her love openly, that all the cosmos will know of it.

“That promise, I pledge to keep. But I would offer another to you, Catherine, priestess of Alura, and blessed by her gift. I would offer my presence at your side, as long as you have me. My sword and shield to your protection. And my heart full of my love for you, for it is yours already to hold. Will you accept this new promise I make to you?”

Kara’s words are as unplanned and unexpected as Alura’s latest gift, but Cat doesn’t falter. She steps forward to Kara’s side, facing her before Alura’s statue and in the presence of the gods, and she does not hesitate.

“Your promise I accept, and in return, offer my own. To give comfort, when your road is harsh. My faith, always with you. And my heart in turn for yours, that no distance should ever separate us. May Alura’s light shine on us, always.”

Kara’s smile is almost brighter than the pendant as she places it around Cat’s neck, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips as it settles into place. 

“May Alura’s light shine on us, and may our light shine with hers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good time to remind people of Octo's amazing artwork for this story, now that we have the full context! Bc damn if it ain't gorgeous.
> 
> https://twitter.com/SupergayC/status/1187041278439149568?s=20


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a lot longer than two weeks and I'm sorry about that. This chapter was somehow harder to write than anything I've written in the last year, and I don't know why. It's also shorter than I've been aiming for with this story, but the goal is to have a full length chapter up next weekend and get back into my posting schedule after that.

Everything feels different.

At first, Kara thinks it’s nothing more than her imagination. A lingering reaction to the ritual and bonding ceremonies and the power she’d felt during both. Easily explained away as nothing more than relief and joy.

But it doesn’t fade. It doesn’t fade, and sensations Kara is well familiar with feel sharper. She can feel more of everything, take in more of her surroundings without trying. The sunlight especially feels brighter, and when it hits her bare skin, Kara swears she can feel the outline of the phoenix on her back in its warmth.

But the biggest difference, and the one that convinces Kara it’s not just her imagination, is the way it feels to touch Cat. To feel Cat touching her. In the last year since their time on the road to Delphi, Kara’s become very familiar with what it’s like to lay with Cat. She knows what it feels like to slide her fingers along Cat’s spine, drawing a shiver from her without fail.

This time earns the same reaction, but Kara can feel the shiver in more than movement. She can feel a warmth from Cat, a rising feeling of need that slots into the world like a color Kara’s never seen before. When they roll so Kara holds herself above Cat, Kara feels just as much warmth from below as she does from above. With the sunlight streaming down on and around them, it’s as if she’s become as attuned to Cat’s feeling and regard as she is to her mother’s. She can separate the different sensations, but each is tangible.

“Maybe I should grab the canvas,” Kara suggests as she tries to balance the two sensations. The sunlight is welcome, as it always is to a child of Alura. But after hearing her mother’s voice, it doesn’t have the same almost impersonal quality to it. Which makes it slightly awkward, as if her mother is watching them right now.

Hopefully, that particular feeling will fade in time, because Kara loves sunlight. She loves walking in it, fighting in it, and especially making love in it. She always feels most alive then, with the power of the gods shining around her as she connects with a lover in the most intimate of ways. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Cat’s voice is soft, and she leans up to place an equally soft kiss to Kara’s lips. “We were just joined in Alura’s light, let’s not hurry out of it so soon.”

Kara understands what Cat is saying, really she does. But right now, it feels entirely too much like her mother is in the same room. 

Before she can make the point, the feeling fades. The sunlight is just as bright, but it doesn’t push with the same regard as before. It’s not gone, not returned to the same impersonal feel, but it’s shifted. Like Alura has looked away to allow their privacy.

Cat obviously feels the same thing, letting out a small laugh before pulling Kara down for another kiss. “Remind me to throw a thank you offering on the brazier later, will you?” she asks when it ends.

Kara laughs as she imagines giving a thanks offering for something like this, but she doesn’t have time to be amused for long. Not when Cat is pressed so close to her, and there’s so much skin in reach for her lips to explore.

Long kisses down the slope of Cat’s neck, detouring up every few minutes to press their lips together, reveling at the sense of joining pulling them together. Each movement against each other feels like more, as if Kara can feel Cat’s reactions adding to her own. There’s no sign that’s the case, but even the thought sends a shudder of pleasure through Kara. She knows how she makes Cat feel, and she knows how Cat makes her feel. Adding the two together would be extraordinary.

She’s grateful for their simple clothing as she moves lower. Already half gone by the time they fell into bed, it’s easier than thought to push the remaining fabric out of the way and lower her head to Cat’s chest. She sucks gently as Cat draws her closer at the sensation. Taking her time, Kara spends what feels like hours there before moving back up.

“I love you,” she whispers as she kisses along Cat’s neck, next to her pendant. She can feel the warmth from it, can see the way it shines brighter with her words. It’s intriguing, and Kara almost wants to stop what they’re doing to see what else can cause that.

But when she’s got Cat like this, pulling her up into a kiss filled with a delicious mixture of love and need, experimenting doesn’t stand a chance of gaining her focus. Not when Cat’s hips are pushing up into hers, sending a wave of heat through Kara that has nothing to do with pendants or the sun.

That’s all it takes for Kara to raise herself up on one arm, her other slipping between them until she can reach where Cat needs her most. Then it’s a simple matter of falling into a rhythm they both know well, letting the familiarity take over their bodies as they move. Cat slips a thigh between Kara’s legs to give her something to push against, and they’re both winding higher with every slide and thrust.

Eventually, it gets hard to breathe through the kisses, and Kara lifts her head to make eye contact as the tension spirals tighter. They’re too far gone for words, but they don’t need them. Not when their love is clear in every touch and look.

One last press of her fingers and hips against Cat, and they both shudder into a release that leaves them gasping for breath. For long moments they remain pressed against each other, riding out the last bits of pleasure before Kara rolls off to the side.

It really did feel different now, even with the familiarity of the actions themselves. Every look, every touch, it all added together in a way they never had before. While never rote or unenjoyable, today’s experience was something more, something Kara can’t put into words.

“I love you.”

The whisper from Cat is barely louder than the wind in the trees around them, but Kara hears it clearly. And maybe they’re the only words needed. Why struggle to define something so wonderful, when words could never do it justice?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys there should be a full chapter up today! Sorry it's later than intended, I had to rework a section at the last minute. Next chapter should be back on the two week schedule.

“I almost don’t want to go back.”

Kara’s words are mostly joking, but she knows Cat will easily hear the undertone of truth. Kara’s not someone who can walk away from her duty, but there’s a certain appeal to the thought of staying away. Spending their lives in the peace of Alura’s temple with only themselves and the sunlight for company.

It wouldn’t last, Kara knows they’d both be ready to see anyone, even another council of generals, after a few weeks at most. Nice as it is to spend time together with no worries or expectations being placed on them, it’s not in their natures to be so solitary. Especially when there’s a job that needs doing.

Cat’s thoughts obviously mirror her own, as one hand rises to trace gently over the chains of Alura’s gift to them. They have a task ahead of them, that much is clear. What dangers the future hides is irrelevant, and no matter how tempting a life of peace might be, they will do what they must.

They wouldn’t be themselves if they didn’t.

“You can’t accept your captaincy from a day’s ride away,” Cat points out once they’ve both worked through the flash of temptation. “And I know you’ve been looking forward to that.”

The thought brings a smile to Kara’s face. She has been looking forward to officially becoming a captain. It’s lessened some since the ritual, but the desire is still there. No longer a means to prove herself worthy of her birthright, it’s still a sign of recognition. And more, it’s a chance to do some good in the world. For recognition or without it, Kara knows there’s a gathering threat somewhere out there, and with a captaincy, she can actually do something about it.

“That’s true. And I certainly can’t turn down the new armor, now can I? If you thought I looked good in lieutenant’s armor, wait ’til you see what I look like as a captain.”

The teasing is familiar, but Kara’s amused to see it bring a slight flush to Cat’s cheeks. At least she is until it fades, replaced with a look she knows very well.

“Much as I like the thought of that, I think I still prefer to see you out of your armor.”

The heat in her voice is unmistakable, and Kara’s two seconds from reigning their horses in and turning away from Delphi long enough to find a deserted clearing for a few hours. Only the sound of Alex calling for them keeps the heat in check, but Kara sends Cat a look that promises they’ll revisit the idea later tonight.

“Finally, we expected you late last night,” Alex says as she reaches them, slipping her horse through the thin crowds with ease. “You didn’t travel in the dark, did you? I thought the temple was a full day’s ride from here.”

It’s Kara’s turn to flush as she remembers why they’re delayed, and she pointedly avoids meeting Cat’s eye. She knows her reaction will be enough to tell Alex what happened, but she can at least avoid giving away everything. “We decided to stay one more day and get an early start this morning. We left a little before dawn.”

Her explanation has Alex shooting a surprised look at Cat. “You got her to wake up before dawn?”

“Hey, I wake up before dawn sometimes!” Kara protests, remembering several days of patrols in the early morning hours. She can do it, she just doesn’t like doing it.

“We compromised.”

Two words are all it takes for Kara to break, giving Cat a pleading glance as she once again flushes. She really didn’t need Alex to know that much about their trip. Especially not when the two of them together love finding ways to tease Kara. Does Cat really need to give her more to work with?

Thankfully Cat takes pity on her, only smirking slightly before turning back to Alex. “Regardless, we’re here now. Though we didn’t expect a welcoming committee.”

“And if you’d shown up last night, you wouldn’t have one,” Alex points out, starting to guide them back into town. “But we’re only two weeks out from the feast day and Kara’s promotion ceremony. She needs an armor fitting today so the smiths have time to forge the complete set.”

“Wait, I thought my fitting wasn’t for another few days?” The break between returning and her fitting was the main reason Kara’d pushed for the extra day away. 

She can’t do much other than prepare until her authority is officially recognized, and given a choice between days of standing around and a day with Cat, she’d easily picked a day with her wife. Getting Cat to agree was a little harder, but that’s why they’d compromised.

“It was until they decided to hold a full promotion and dedication ceremony for the officers in this first training group. So far you’re the only captain, but they’re promoting a few of the sergeants to lieutenant, and a few of the old captains are getting new commands.”

Kara nods slowly as she works through the ramifications of that decision. It means more sets of armor to make, more work for the smiths. And it lays the groundwork for a full army to take shape, recruits from all across Greece preparing to swear their allegiance to Delphi and bolster the smaller core army already there.

Such a move didn’t often happen, usually only in times of great war and threat to Greece. And much as Kara hates to admit it, there are too many portents swirling around them, all making it very clear that the most recent time of peace is short-lived. Whatever comes next won’t be small. It’s big enough for several city-states to unite behind the banner of Delphi, giving promising sons and daughters for an army they aren’t born to serve. Only the fact Delphi is Alura’s city and the warnings so far have come to her priests makes it possible. So great is the sacrifice, each soldier that survives will return to their own state marked with the symbol of Alura as payment for their years of service to Delphi. That will allow them to claim blessings and status equal with the first ranks of her devotees, a boon few ever gain outside of battle.

Those that don’t survive will carry the pride and status of both states with them into the Well of Stars and Rao’s enduring light. 

But still, even knowing there’s something coming shouldn’t be enough to prompt a sudden change of this magnitude. For the next feast day, maybe. But to rush promotions forward in less than a month? Something had to happen that Kara isn’t aware of.

“What happened?”

The question comes from both Kara and Cat at the same moment, and despite the seriousness of the moment they spare a second to share a soft smile at how in tune they are. It’s happened a few times since the bonding, and every time Kara can feel the same warmth of their bonding rush through her, and watch Cat’s necklace brighten. It fades quickly, but it’s a welcome reminder of what they’ve shared and continue to share.

Alex doesn’t seem to notice, though Kara wouldn’t put it past her to be ignoring it for now. “No one’s saying for certain, but the rumor is the priests got another wave of unease a few days ago. No specifics, or at least nothing they’re telling the generals, but enough to move promotions up a few months.”

A few months, which means…

“Wait, are  _ you  _ moving to lieutenant?”

Thankfully they’re close to Cat’s dwelling when Alex nods, because Kara can’t stay in the saddle after hearing that news. Within seconds she’s dismounted and pulled Alex down for a tight hug, carefully minding her strength as she congratulates her sister. She’d known it was coming, but even the accelerated study wouldn’t have put Alex at qualifying level for this promotion for another few months. She deserves it, Kara has no doubt of that. No one will do better than Alex. But she’s missing a few months of training before she’d normally move up.

“Alex, that’s awesome!”

“Yes, Alex, congratulations,” Cat says, sliding from her own horse but not interrupting the sisters. “Why don’t you take Kara to get her fitting, and when you two return we can celebrate both promotions?”

Kara nods enthusiastically as she finally pulls back from the hug. “Yes! We’ll have a nice dinner, break out some good wine, and talk about everything that happened while we were gone.” They’ll tell the generals and priests about their bonding tomorrow, but Kara wants Alex to hear the news first. And she knows Cat will agree.

That decided, they quickly unload their packs from the horses before Kara and Alex take them to the stables, leaving Cat to arrange for their dinner. Whatever the future holds, there’s plenty to be thankful and happy for tonight.

***

As the only soldier due for a captaincy, Kara’s armor is done in just a few days. They’d expected it to take longer given the delayed start, but the smiths were working overtime to finish everything before the ceremony.

Once the last fitting was done to check their work, she’d been given the afternoon off to take it home. Tradition forbids her wearing the armor of a captain until the day she’s officially given the rank but also forbids her wearing the armor of a lieutenant once signs of her new rank are prepared. For the next few days, she’ll be scheduled for non-physical training, so there’s nothing to do until the commanders are prepared for her in the morning.

Not that Kara minds, with so much going on as everyone rushes to prepare for the expanded ceremony she hasn’t had much chance to breathe since they returned. Neither has Cat, though at least today is her rest day.

Knowing her wife will be waiting at home, Kara hurries across the city with her new armor. Her strength keeps it from being a burden, and before long she’s turning down the familiar street and approaching their doorway.

“Cat, look! They finished early.”

Her sudden appearance startles Cat, something Kara’s been yelled at for in the past. The lectures are always about how priestesses of Alura needing to always seem in control of their responses. Not that it’s helped much, and not that Cat seems to mind once Kara’s finished apologizing.

But soon enough the familiar sight of a woman surprised by a sudden entrance fades into something more, and Kara watches in concern as Cat goes pale and stumbles for a seat. The warmth of the summer sun leaches out of Kara in an instant, and her new armor is dropped without a thought as she crosses to Cat’s side.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Cat.” 

It takes a few minutes to break through the light trance Cat had settled into, long moments where Kara feels helpless. She can’t do anything more than hold her wife, can’t take away whatever burden she’s carrying. All she can do is wait.

“That helmet, I just saw it. When you came in, I  _ saw  _ it,” Cat whispers, looking past Kara towards where the helm is rocking in the dust. “It was broken, Kara. And you were gone.”

Now that she has an answer, Kara finds herself wishing she didn’t. Cat’s visions have never been wrong, it’s the whole reason she’d been sent to Delphi in the first place, the entire reason they’re preparing for war. Alura had given her the gift of foresight long before they met, long before the goddess gave additional gifts to bless their bonding.

Which means if Cat had seen that helmet broken in her dreams, someday it will happen.

“Do you see anything else?” Kara asks, voice soft as she tries to recapture Cat’s focus. “Is there a battlefield? An enemy? Some hint of who we’ll fight?”

Cat shakes her head, her trembling slowly fading as Kara continues to hold her. “No, just the helmet. Nothing else, just the sense you weren’t there.”

Kara doesn’t know what to do now, doesn’t know how to fix this. She’d come home prepared for a celebration, not for this. Not for Cat feeling so fragile in her arms. Her wife has always been so strong, so steady. Even when she’d worried, Kara had never doubted her strength. And it feels somehow unfair to do so now, but she can’t help it. Not when Cat still hasn’t completely stopped shivering.

“Can you tell when?” 

Kara knows some oracles can predict significant events with frightening accuracy. Cat’s skills have always been a bit vaguer than that, accurate in detail but otherwise limited.

She’s been working on it with the other priests, Kara knows that, but she also knows those visions are under controlled circumstances and the protection of the gods. Not a sudden image thrown at her by surprise.

“I don’t- a few years, maybe?” Cat says, pulling herself together to focus. “The helmet was dirty, the crest a little faded. And I think it had something new etched on the sides. A new design, maybe?”

Kara nods, knowing that makes sense. With no rumors of war or unrest, the likelihood of a surprise attack and full out war would be small. They’re already too prepared, too on guard for rumors of enemies moving in the shadows. They’ll have warning before anything happens. 

The new designs make sense, too, while the move from lieutenant to captain comes with a new helmet, the move from captain to commander keeps the same helm, just with a few added markings of rank. Only the armor itself changes for that promotion. And despite the chill that comes from Cat’s vision, Kara can’t help a spark of pride at knowing she’ll make commander. Terrible circumstances or no, it’s still a sign of trust in her abilities she can’t help but welcome.

“I’ll warn the generals in the morning, and you can warn the priests. With the new information and timeline, maybe they can get clearer visions now. More guidance on what’s coming, and when exactly.” A few years isn’t clear enough to act on, though it does give Kara some hope they can finish preparing before the threat breaks.

The army is shaping up quickly, faster than Kara’d expected. But they’re still new and untried, needing more time to reach their potential. With Cat’s vision, Kara thinks there’s a chance they’ll have that time.

Now, they just have to make the most of it.


	17. Chapter 17

“But you didn’t see anything else?” Alex asks again, ignoring Kara’s groan. “Nothing but the helmet?”

Cat’s patience, while far greater than Kara’s, is clearly close to breaking as she answers. “Only the helmet. I had the sense Kara wasn’t there, but no sense of where she was or what happened.”

The tension in her voice matches the tension in her frame, and Kara reaches out a hand in comfort as Alex once again ponders the possible meanings of the vision. This hasn’t been easy for any of them, but it’s necessary. Cat is one person, no matter her standing as a Goddess blessed priestess of Alura. And Kara is too distracted by her worry for Cat to think clearly about potential interpretations.

She’s a warrior. She breaks her equipment all the time, and what’s broken is best left behind. If it’s not helpful in protecting her, it’s an unneeded burden that will slow her down and nothing more. Her duty to her troops and country comes before any sentimental attachment to mere armor.

That’s why she’d urged Cat to confide in Alex. Her sister is a strategist, and a damn good one. She thinks in layers of a situation Kara can’t even see. If there’s something in the vision they’re missing, Alex would be the one to see it.

At least, that was Kara’s thinking. She’d underestimated just how overprotective Alex could still get. Even after a decade in the army, fighting side by side and leading troops against everything from bandits to wild animals, Alex still put her duties as older sibling above everything. It normally didn’t affect much, mostly resulting in Kara having someone watching her back on a battlefield. But this time, it means Alex can’t move past an immediate inspection of the vision’s literal imagery. No focusing on the symbolism or deeper message.

Cat’s words, so similar to her response every time Alex asked the same or similar questions, have Alex nodding and muttering to herself again, and Kara’s patience snaps.

“Alex! She’s told you what she saw five times now, we’ve all got that memorized. Now, will you help us figure out what it could mean?”

The words, while sharper than Kara intended, do their job. Kara so rarely raises her voice or snaps at Alex. It’s a clear sign of just how on edge this vision has her, even if most of her tension centers around how Cat is taking it.

While her wife has calmed significantly from the near panic she’d felt at the moment the vision struck, Kara can’t forget how pale she’d looked. How empty. Like all the life and hope drained from her in a single second.

She never wants to see that again, and step one is finding an explanation for the vision that doesn’t involve reminders of her mortality. For all that she’s a child of the gods, Kara still bleeds and dies like a human. And war or not, duty or not, she doesn’t want that to happen any time soon. Which means they need a plan, and that means figuring out what the vision has to tell them.

Alex looks sheepish for a moment, looking at Kara in apology before turning back to Cat. “Okay. You saw the helmet. Did you see the ground it was lying on? And how was it broken?”

Kara sits back in satisfaction as Cat answers, glad they’re at least moving on with the questions. Still focusing on the helmet, but then, that’s all they have to go on.

“The ground was dark, and rocky. Mountain soil more than farmland. There was no grass, and it looked muddy.” 

Kara and Alex exchange a look at that, each clearly remembering the look of a battlefield. Grass couldn’t survive the passage of thousands of feet, and blood would flow so freely footing grew treacherous. Whatever else the future holds, there’s at least one great conflict to be fought.

“It sounds like a clearer warning than your previous unease,” Alex says eventually. “Possibly a sign that we’re not moving quickly enough, or a warning we have less time than we think.”

“Maybe not.” Kara’s disagreement earns her a look from both Alex and Cat, but she holds firm. “Cat said the helmet had additional markings on the side, markings like those given to commanders. I just made captain, even rushing through training won’t see me make commander within a year and a half. Not when it usually takes five or more. Plus, the crest was faded. That takes months to even start, let alone grow obvious enough to tell the difference. And we’re rushing this army through training faster than I’ve ever heard of, ready for trouble to kick off at any time. I don’t see how we _ could _train any faster.”

After a moment’s consideration, Alex nods her agreement. “Okay, then it’s not a warning on the timing. Or at least, not on our pace. Maybe it’s a push.”

“Towards what?” Cat asks, leaning forward with a sudden intensity.

“You said the last time we sent out spies, they found nothing, right? Maybe this is a push to start looking again. Send out more spies, maybe focus the training more. Since the helm was cracked from a sword blow, that means we step up the training there. It doesn’t get enough focus in standard training, not with all the spear drills we run.”

“And it means we get Kara practicing with a shield more, right?” Cat asks, some of her unease fading with a clear plan of action decided. 

They can’t tell the generals what to do, but with Kara a captain and Alex a lieutenant, they have a good amount of input on training goals. If Kara speaks to the generals about Cat’s vision and their interpretation, that’s likely enough to earn their support. Especially now that she’s married to a goddess blessed priestess of Alura.

“I’ll drill with her myself, any time I have free,” Alex promises. “The vision doesn’t tell us what happens to Kara, so we’re damn well going to make sure a broken helm is the worst that happens to her.”

Kara nods her agreement, resigning herself to long hours of training above and beyond what the generals put them through. The only way to get better is to practice, and even if she and Alex are fairly evenly matched skill-wise, the time will be useful. They can still teach each other something, and help hone old skills.

At least her nights will be her own, save for her patrol weeks. Not even Alex is likely to have a child of Alura training under the night sky. She learns fastest under the midday sun, with Alura’s power sinking into her limbs. Continuing a full day of training after the sun goes down is more likely to result in an accident than any skill increase.

“Well, if that’s settled, then there’s only one thing left,” Cat says, leaning into Kara’s side. “Who wants to tell the generals we have another warning?”

***

Despite the near argument between the sisters, Kara had known she would be the one to tell the generals the bad news the following day. Alex is only a new lieutenant, not one well known to the generals. 

No, it falls to Kara. She’s the one they know, the one who has earned their trust. And more than that, it’s her responsibility. The vision comes from her mother, in Alura’s city, and Kara carries her mark. Even if the generals haven’t been told of it, Kara knows her duty.

Thankfully Cat agrees it’s not a matter for the full council. While still overly formal and full of protocols Kara finds chafing, it’s easier to report directly to Olivia. With a direct report there is no yelling, no accusations flying as politics come into play. Just a quiet thoughtfulness as Olivia considers the news.

“At least we have some time.”

Only the soft volume of the words keeps Kara from jumping, so unexpected is the noise after long minutes of silence.

“While she cannot determine an exact time, upon discussion we believe it unlikely the threat will break within the year,” Kara agrees. “We feel it to be more a sign we should look once more within and without, that perhaps now there will be signs of who brings war against Greece.”

With any other general Kara would feel awkward speaking so plainly, but something deep within her recognizes Olivia as family. And her training recognizes an officer willing to listen to her troops. It’s the mark of a great general, and there are no greater generals in Greece than Olivia Marsdin.

“A fair assumption, though perhaps not as clear as it sounds. Without further information, I am not so convinced. We cannot tell the length of the war, or which battle the vision is from. Is it from the first, and a warning we aren’t prepared? Or the last, and a warning we will face grave danger and losses?”

The words spark a shudder, though Kara tries to remember Alex’s determined belief that without a clearer picture, the vision doesn’t have anything to do with her own health. All they know is the helmet doesn’t make it, nothing specific about Kara’s future. And personally, she’d like it to stay that way.

“We considered that, but my wife said all thoughts of the fighting starting within the year felt wrong. They did not resonate with the vision, but gave a feeling of discord. More than that she could not tell, but she believes we have the year.”

This earns a nod from Olivia, and Kara breathes a sigh of relief that she could bring this directly to the older woman. Any of the other councilors would immediately respond negatively to a mere captain voicing their disagreement so openly. Even with Olivia it was a risk, but Kara’s used to those. Her life is a series of risks, why would this be any different?

A few more minutes of quiet, and Kara shifts slightly, unsure of whether she should go now that the warning is delivered. She hasn’t been dismissed, but she has training starting soon, a scheduled drill with her new troops. And with Olivia seeming lost in thought, should she excuse herself and get to her duties?

But as if the shift draws her out of whatever thoughts and ideas Olivia had, the second Kara moves her gaze is once more focused. “There is a council session tonight, one hour after sundown prayers. Be here.”

Kara nods, saluting her acceptance of the order. So much for avoiding a full council presentation…

“This one is an emergency meeting to discuss training concerns, going forward you should be here every tenth day following the noon meals.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara says, struggling to keep her confusion off her face. A one time summons she can understand, but an ongoing one? Especially one that will require missing several hours of training on a regular basis? That’s beyond her understanding.

Some of that must show on her face, because Olivia cracks a smile before explaining. “It’s a step we take with all our potential commanders, though usually only later in their captaincies. After all, while generals may lead the wars, it’s the commanders who lead the troops. Part of earning that promotion means learning what the generals can and cannot do, and learning how the commanders bridge that gap.”

Kara’s nod this time is on auto-pilot, her mind racing through the implications. Maybe Olivia is right, and they don’t have as much time as they think, or maybe she just wants to be prepared. Kara’d already known she was likely to be sent with the first troops to face the coming threat, this just proves that theory.

Any force sent by Greece will have at least two full armies, each led by a commander, a dedicated second in command, and their five captains. While Kara is too untrained and untried to lead an army, with her blessing and lineage combined with what experience she does have, a role as second in command isn’t unheard of. And that will require her to be prepared.

“I will do my utmost to learn quickly,” Kara says with a slight bow to cover her racing thoughts. 

“Oh, I have no doubt of that. One marked by Alura’s fire could hardly do differently.”

Kara’s head snaps up at the words, shocked to hear Olivia mention the phoenix whose flames cover her back. Her clothing covers the marking, and her armor on top makes sure nothing will slip and give it away. Unsure of who and how to tell about it, she and Cat haven’t shared the full details of the ritual with anyone but Alex yet. So how would Olivia know?

“I see many things, my cousin. Just as Alura gives you strength, so does Rao give me sight. Not of the future, but of the present. Of layers and truths hidden from the world. And when I look at you, I see a hero of legends, waiting for her moment to shine. And shine you will, bright for the people of Greece, a beacon of hope and a promise from the gods.”

Something about Olivia’s words feels like more than mere conversation. There’s an air about them, a sense that they echo in the small room that sets Kara on edge. It’s easy to remember Olivia is a child of the gods, a cousin of sorts to Alura’s children. But it’s another thing entirely to remember her father is Rao, greatest of all the gods and the one whose light powers the eternal afterlife just as Alura’s powers the earth.

What the words mean, Kara doesn’t know. But then, she doesn’t need to _ know_. She just has to trust, and she can do that. The gods want to protect Greece, and if that means Kara will someday act as a force to make that happen, she’s okay with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Watching the generals debate is nothing like Kara expected.

Nothing is simple with them, not training schedules, food menus, or patrol assignments. Everything, from the smallest question of whether to build barracks building next to the first or third block is discussed for hours. And through it all, she stands quietly behind Olivia’s seat, watching and saying nothing.

Occasionally, very occasionally, she’s invited to give her opinion. But she remembers all too well the politics of this group and how they’d argued over her actions during the competitions. She’s only a captain, not a commander or a general, but she’s already learned how important it is to know the politics of this group.

Unfortunately, she’s not very good at that.

Cat helps her as much as she can, but there are things Kara’s sworn not to reveal. Not even to her wife. Not even when her wife is a priestess. Not when she’s still so low in the hierarchy of Alura’s devoted.

That particular restriction was the one Kara chafed at most, hating that her new promotion required her to keep secrets from Cat. Even knowing they’re not relevant or important to her wife doesn’t help. It’s still a barrier between them that Kara resents even as she knows why it’s in place.

Kara might trust Cat completely, Alura might trust her completely, but there is no way for them to talk in a crowded city without the risk of someone overhearing. And if Kara shares military secrets with Cat and the wrong person hears, she could ruin all of their preparations for whatever is coming.

Tonight’s meeting is as boring as all the others Kara’s attended. She shifts her stance into a slightly more comfortable position as the generals argue over whether to organize a hunt to supplement rations with some fresh meat. She should be paying attention to who is arguing which side, and how it compares to the last argument and factions, but she can’t manage to focus long enough to remember who is arguing for what.

They’ve just decided that yes, a hunt sounds nice, and settled in to debate what to hunt when the door slams open, jarring Kara out of her half daze and shocking the generals into silence.

Standing in the doorway is a slight man, barely the tall enough to reach Kara’s shoulder. If not for the slight stubble about his jaw, Kara would take him for a child. Certainly no one with business before a council of generals.

But evidently they recognize him, Olivia standing and waving him forward as the previous arguments fade. “You have news?”

“Yes, general,” he says with a respectful salute, exhaustion clear in his every movement. “A rumor in Metropolis, and signs of movement in the North. Rumblings in the outer villages, and wary traders through the mountains. The Illyrians prepare to move against us, general. And they march under the standard of Non.”

The commotion from the generals is immediate and loud. Kara flinches at the sudden outbreak of shouting, even as her brain works through the implications.

Even in her small army detachment, they’d heard of Non. A child of Indigo raised in Kandor under the tutelage of the finest scholars and priests. He’d excelled in the military, rising to the rank of captain faster than anyone could remember happening. Non could debate Kandor’s greatest minds to a standstill every time. He was the greatest of the city-state’s children, with a bright future ahead of him.

Then, he was cast out of Kandor and all of Greece for blasphemy.

How, he argued, could the gods truly be greater than their children? They had no fear of death, or hunger, and could destroy an entire army merely by revealing their true forms. The gods shaped the world, the heavens, and the afterlife, but they didn’t truly exist within them. Not the way humans did.

But humans were weak, he argued. They had few of the strengths of the gods, and too many weaknesses to count. No, true mortals were right to see the gods as greater than themselves. But the children of the gods? Those who lived on the Earth, fighting and defending it, living and dying with great deeds and struggles, were they not worthy? Were they not greater than the gods themselves, for facing trials and troubles the gods couldn’t imagine?

Who was braver? The mortal who rode into battle knowing they could die, or the god of bravery and warfare, who knew they were safe? Who could never die, and so could never know true fear?

His words, while smooth and convincing, were blasphemy of the highest order. Once the city leaders heard him speak, it didn’t take them long before Non was stripped of his citizenship and thrown from the city gates.

He’d vowed vengeance, but none in Greece would help him. He had few followers, no money, and no cities welcoming him within their walls. Not even to spite Kandor.

With his bright future now tarnished and rusted through, he’d fled North to find the enemies of Greece. There he could perhaps find welcome, though many doubted it. Non’s beliefs about the gods of Olympus would surely extend to the gods of their neighboring countries, and wouldn’t go far towards earning their trust or respect.

With that school of thinking most common, Non had fallen from the minds of Greece. He’d become little more than a footnote in history, a warning tale to every soldier and priest who came to serve the gods and their cities. Even small children, learning stories of the past and the gods in the temples, heard the warnings against hubris as great as Non’s.

And now he was back, training up an army to attack Greece.

“Enough!” Olivia’s voice cuts across the din, silencing even the generals most opposed to her leadership. “We have no details, and we will get no details until you let this man report. Scout, what else have you heard?”

Nodding his head in thanks for Olivia’s intervention, the young man begins his full report. “None of those I spoke with knew the strength of his troops, though one trader said he’d stripped an entire town of their grain store to feed his army. Another said after they marched from one camp to another, his herds could find no graze along their path for weeks. All the grass was trampled to dust beneath their feet. One contact from just north of the border says he’s camped about five days march from any crossings, and isn’t ready to move on Greece. Not until next spring at the earliest, he wants the full winter to train the newest troops.”

“That doesn’t give us much time,” one of the calmer generals says, looking to Olivia to make sure he won’t be cut off once again. “We have trained troops here, but organizing a full march and encampment along the most likely path through the mountains will take a great deal of planning.”

Another general speaks up when Olivia nods acknowledgment of the first point rather than quieting him. “Timing aside, the reports of his troop strength worry me. Even without confirmation and concrete numbers, do we really think we’ve trained enough troops in Delphi to stand against a force like that? Not to mention, trained or not, our troops are still green. Few, if any, have seen combat beyond a few bandits.”

Another nod and Olivia stands once more. “All your points are important to consider, but there is little we can do for the last. Only experience can season our troops, and the only experience they can get will be facing Non across the battlefield. As for the first, it will take planning and time, but we have our warning. We can and will be ready to march and counter any move Non makes to invade Greece.”

The generals murmur in agreement, but remain mostly quiet. Olivia rarely raises her voice, and it’s clearly cowed the fierce warriors. Normally, Kara would be ecstatic they’ve stopped arguing, but she sees something that needs to be addressed, and no one seems willing to bring it up.

“General?” Her voice is quiet, respectful, but Kara can still see a few glares from the generals she mentally tallies as ‘definitely not on her side’ coming her way. “You’ve addressed the first and the last, but what can we do about our troop numbers? We’ve trained the soldiers within Delphi for more than a year now, and have a few more months to prepare them as best we can. We could recruit further, but that would have us throwing barely trained children at Non’s forces.”

Even the generals that dislike her have to agree that plan would be a terrible idea, and all eyes turn once more to Olivia.

“We cannot risk untrained troops against Non,” Olivia agrees, “not when it would mean little more than another body to retrieve after the fighting. But we are not the only city-state in Greece. Even taking soldiers and recruits from across Greece to build a force used to fighting together, there are still soldiers in this country who can hold a blade and spear. We will reach out to the others and coordinate our responses. Delphi will take the lead, but we cannot stand alone. We will need at least two additional forces to ensure we can stand against Non.”

Kara salutes, stepping back into her normal position and allowing the generals to begin their preparations. Her job for this meeting is done, and it’s time to listen carefully to the plans being made. This is the moment they’ve been preparing for, and the first concrete news about the threat that’s coming. If Kara wants to heed the warning and be ready, she needs all the information she can get.

***

She’s quiet when she gets home that night. Usually, the regular council meetings only last a few hours, short enough for her to join her troops for a few drills before heading home. Not tonight, though. She’d been in the council meeting for hours, until long after the sun went down.

Thankfully Olivia took pity on her somewhere around hour three and got one of the servants to fetch her a bench. Kara doesn’t think she could’ve stood much longer, not after a full morning of training with Alex.

Still, it was a long day. The generals had originally focused on meeting the threat, but once it came down to the details, they’d been right back to arguing over the pointless things.

Honestly, Kara can see debating _ which _cities to ask for help. Metropolis has a strong army, but they also currently hold a grudge towards Delphi for casting one of their captains out of the city in disgrace. It might not matter, given Non is also their shame and burden, but is that a risk they can take?

Daxam, Starhaven, and Argo are possibilities. But all three have issues for the generals to consider. Daxam doesn’t allow women in their armies, making their forces smaller than the other city-states can field. Starhaven has been neutral in most of Greek’s internal conflicts and protected from outside invasion by other, stronger cities. They have an army, but not a strong or well-trained one.

As for Argo, Kara could work best with those troops. She already has, in fact. For years during her first decade as a soldier. But she knows exactly how many bandits still roam the wilds of Argo’s lands. How much of the army is diverted to keeping them outside of the borders and away from their people. To pull an army from Argo would mean leaving their citizens to face the bandits on their own. Not something Kara is comfortable with, and thankfully a position held by a full third of the generals. There are a few still arguing for asking Argo for aid, but they aren’t the majority.

Thoughts of armies and strategies play through Kara’s head as she strips out of her armor, her exhaustion making her clumsier than usual. Late nights aren’t common, but most of the times Kara’s returned to find Cat already asleep, she manages to be quiet enough to avoid waking her. Not tonight, though. Tonight Kara’s grip slips a second too early, sending her armor clanging onto the stand. Not extremely loud, but enough to wake Cat.

“Kara?”

Cat’s voice is rough with sleep, but Kara can still hear the edge of worry. She’s been out late before, but never without warning. Late-night trainings happen, part of making sure the army is prepared for every eventuality, but they’re scheduled in advance. This is nothing like that. This time there was no warning and no way for anyone to know what the generals were discussing. Not even the famed rumor mills of Delphi could do more than speculate.

“Yeah, I’m back. Sorry I woke you,” Kara soothes as she finishes quickly now that she’s already woken Cat. “The council session was a long one.”

Sliding into bed next to Cat feels like Kara imagines Olympus must feel to the gods. Love and home, all wrapped up in one person. It feels right, and soothes some part of Kara that’s still on edge from the earlier news.

“Glad you did. I was worried.” Cat turns and molds herself into Kara’s side the second she’s settled, a warm body pressed tightly against her own from shoulder to knee. “Is everything okay?”

Kara debates with herself for a moment, wondering how much she should tell Cat. The news will break soon enough, she knows that. It’s not so much a matter of secrecy and discretion as it is not wanting to share bad news with her wife.

But then, isn’t that what marriage is about? Sharing both the good and the bad? Alura herself said they were matched, well suited to each other. Their differences bring a balance to their lives, a balance held steady by trust and support.

So with a deep breath to gather courage, Kara explains. She tells Cat the basics of what they know, her voice barely a whisper in the darkness. None of the generals’ plans or debates, but what they know or can assume about Non and his troops.

Cat is quiet for long moments when she finishes, clinging tightly to Kara. Her grip hasn’t loosened since Kara uttered the words ‘war comes to Greece under Non’s banner’.

When she finally speaks, it’s barely a breath to break the silence. “You’ll be marching to face him, won’t you?”

Kara nods, unable to put anything more into words. They both know how Non hates Greece, how he blames every last citizen for his fall from grace. For turning their backs on him. And there are none he hates more than his cousins, the children of the gods. He sees their loyalty to the gods as a betrayal of their potential, as a direct assault on his vision for their future. Not even his hatred for priests, great as it is, can compare to his hatred for those like Kara.

“I can’t let him move on Greece without trying to stop him,” she says eventually, still searching for words. “He hates my cousins and me, but we’re the best chance of standing against him. You know Greek troops will fight better with the gods’ children at their side.”

“That doesn’t stop me from wishing it was anyone but Non,” Cat says, voice strengthening with the anger in her words. “He’s a blasphemer, given gifts thousands would sacrifice everything for, and he threw them away out of the worst hubris. And now he blames Greece for his own actions and failings. His war will kill so many, and for what? To somehow try to prove he’s equal to the gods? He’ll put you in danger for his own pride!”

Kara tightens her own arms around Cat, hearing the fear beneath the anger. It’s familiar, the companion to the cold currently residing in her own chest. A looming dread of just what this war will mean for them, the struggles and sacrifices hiding in the future.

“I’ve promised before, and I promise again. I will always come back to you.” 

The promise helps, but Kara knows they won’t truly find peace until after Non is dealt with. Whatever threat he brings, Kara’s determined to meet it and come out the victor. She won’t settle for anything less, and she won’t let him ever hurt Cat.


	19. Chapter 19

Kara salutes as her commander dismisses her, turning and heading off the training ground towards home. She’s got her marching orders now, and they aren’t what she’d expected.

The oracles and spies all agreed, Non was finally ready to make his move. A full six months after learning the identity of the latest threat against Greece, that threat is preparing to march on the border. Greece is mobilizing, allies and enemies both coming together to keep him back. The armies of three full city-states have been waiting for this news, ready to group at the border and repel the invasion.

It’s exactly what they’ve been planning for, and everyone knew it was coming. Only the specifics were secret, locked behind the walls of council meetings. The generals alone knew the full extent of the defensive planning. Who would go where, and under what authority?

Kara has her answer now, surprising as it is. She’d been sure…

But that isn’t important now. What is important is letting Cat know what’s going on. Maybe having something concrete will help ease the tension that’s grown over the past six months. Cat hadn’t said much about it, but Kara could tell. Even with all the optimism Alex pushed their way, the memory of her vision still hung over them all. And none more than Cat.

Whatever surrounded that helmet in the future, it didn’t change the fact Cat had to face knowing her wife would be in at least one major battle. Possibly, even probably, more. And every day that passed brought no answers and yet carried them closer to whatever would happen. At least now they know something concrete.

Lost in thought, Kara lets her feet carry her along the familiar paths until she reaches home. If she remembers right, today is one of Cat’s late temple days. She’ll have some time to figure out what to say. Time to deal with her own thoughts and reactions before telling her wife.

But apparently luck isn’t with her, when Kara ducks inside, Cat is waiting, standing with a bottle of wine already open and ready. “There were rumors assignments were going out today, so I begged off early.”

Kara nods her understanding as she reaches for the cup Cat’s holding out. While not common for Cat to take advantage of, spouses of military officers have some leeway within most major cities, and often the smaller towns as well. Rights like being excused from duties when a spouse receives their orders, to prepare for whatever changes an assignment might bring.

Today, Kara is as glad for the leeway as she is annoyed by it. She’s incredibly grateful to have her wife by her side, of course. But at the same time, she’d been expecting those hours to prepare.

Still, it’s probably better that Cat is there while Kara works through her thoughts. They work better together, balancing each other out. Without Cat there to ground her, Kara might spend hours doing nothing more than circling aimlessly through her thoughts, solving nothing, and ending up worse than when she started.

So with a quick sip of her wine to wet her throat, Kara jumps in. “They’re promoting me. To commander, effective tomorrow. I’ll get fitted for my new armor and drop off my helm for retooling tomorrow.”

Cat pales despite the fact they’ve expected this, no doubt thinking the same thing Kara is. The helmet from her vision belonged to a commander, and Kara’s status as a captain was one of the few things keeping Cat from worrying too much. Now that’s gone, and everything suddenly seems more real than before.

“So, you’re going North with the army, then.”

Kara can tell immediately that Cat is trying to keep her breathing even, and without a thought, she crosses the room to pull her into a tight embrace. She’s long embraced the knowledge that as a child of Alura, her life would be full of struggles. She was a child of the gods, a combination of Earth and Olympus. Her siblings and cousins had stood against the darkness since the beginning of time. Kara could do no less.

But she does regret, at least a little, what that means for Cat. While a priestess with Alura’s gift would have an eventful life of their own, it was rarely so personal. And even knowing neither would trade a single moment of their lives for an empty peace, Kara wishes it were easier. Not for herself, she’ll face any challenge Non or the gods set before her. But for Cat.

Hating the thought she’s adding to Cat’s worries, Kara nevertheless can’t keep silent. Cat will find out the truth soon enough, and she deserves to hear it from Kara.

“I’ll be leading the army to the North,” she whispers into Cat’s hair, not pulling back an inch.

She can tell Cat hears from the way she stiffens slightly, then clings somehow tighter than before. They’d expected Kara to be sent as an officer. It’s what she’s trained for. But even with a year to plan and prepare, they hadn’t expected this. Kara was a good soldier, a good officer, but she wasn’t as experienced as others. The most she’d led in actual battle was a small squad against bandits. Not the army of an entire city-state.

“The generals think I’m ready, and they say our troops will fight harder against Non if they’re led by a symbol of all he’s rejected. That could give us an edge we sorely need to hold him back.”

Cat nods but doesn’t move back. It’s too much all at once, and Kara completely understands. She’s not sure what to feel, either. There’s the deep-seated dread she’s been pushing down since Cat’s last vision, mixed with a strange sense of euphoria at her promotion. Rushed or not, Kara knows she’s earned it. There might be other reasons it’s her and not someone else, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t ready. Olivia would never approve her promotion to commander if she wasn’t, no matter what other considerations.

No, Kara’s made commander on her own merit. The only thing part her lineage might play in the decision is the timing, which is out of all their hands. Non is setting the pace now, and until the battle is joined, there’s not much Kara can do.

One of the few things she can do is hold her wife, offering what comfort she can at this moment. Leaving the wine to deal with later, Kara leads them toward their room without letting Cat out of her arms. If Cat didn’t hate being manhandled, Kara would pick her up to be closer, but moving slowly will do for now. It’s still early, but some rest will do them both good. They can deal with Kara’s orders and what they’ll mean in the morning.

***

After an early night, Kara wakes before the sun is properly up. Much earlier than she needs to be, especially as they’ve lightened the training and drilling schedules considerably to prepare to move out. There’s hours to go before she has to be anywhere, and Kara can’t think of anywhere she’d rather be than here.

Cat is a warm weight against her side, perfectly still and breathing softly in the pre-dawn light. If not for the tension in her frame, Kara would think she was still asleep. She wants to speak, to reassure Cat somehow that everything will be fine, but she can’t bring herself to break the silence. Not when this feels like the last moments of peace they’ll have for a while.

The room slowly grows brighter, and just as actual sunlight begins to peek through the window, Cat speaks. “I don’t want you to go.”

Nothing else, no begging for Kara to stay, but then she wouldn’t ask that. They both know Kara’s duty. No, Cat would never dream of asking Kara to leave the military, leave the armies to fight Non without her. But she doesn’t have to like it, and Cat’s never been shy about saying so.

“I have to go,” Kara whispers back, pulling Cat close and holding tight. “Delphi will lead the armies, and the generals think I’m the best choice for commander. The best chance to hold Non off. If we can stop him before he gets a foothold coming out of the mountains, we can do more damage than he can.”

“But that’s the same thing Kalel did,” Cat says, pushing away from Kara to sit up. “Non will know that, he’ll be expecting it! You can’t rely on the same strategy with him, or he’ll crush you.”

“Shh, I know,” Kara soothes. “Lay back down, I promise I won’t do the same thing Kalel did.”

Cat doesn’t seem mollified, but she lets herself be pulled back to the bed. “I won’t have you making stupid choices,” she says, still tense in Kara’s arms.

“I know, and I won’t. We’ll make it look like we’re following Kalel’s lead, but we’ll have a trap waiting.” Kara isn’t completely sure of the basic plan and all it entails, but she’s had some good ideas since it was discussed in a council meeting. Things Non hopefully won’t expect. She can’t say more now, not only out of worry someone might somehow hear. It’s hard to give away a plan that isn’t finalized, but it also makes it harder to reassure her wife.

“I want to join the group of priests going along with the soldiers,” Cat says after long moments of silence. She hasn’t relaxed into Kara’s hold, still seems poised to jump from the bed and start pacing at any second. “I can’t be stuck in Delphi while you’re so far from me, I can’t.”

“I already spoke to the generals about that. If you ask your superiors and receive permission, the generals will welcome you.” 

“Oh.” is all Cat says, but Kara can feel the tension start to bleed from her frame.

“I know they won’t let you near the battlefield, but you should be safe in the nearest town,” Kara continues. “And while we travel we can stay together. Not to mention any time I’m able to leave for a night.”

Kara doesn’t mention she’d specifically asked the generals to keep Cat from the battlefield. There will be priests with them in the camp, but Cat isn’t a fighter. Alura’s priesthood is mostly comprised of oracles and priests who look out for the harvests. Not fighters.

Kara can’t do her job if she’s worried about Cat. And with the layout of the northern passes, the nearest town will be far enough from the fighting Cat will have a chance to escape if her soldiers are overrun. It’s the best compromise Kara can find to keep Cat close but also safe. Because as much as Non hates his godly cousins, he hates priests more. And Kara will not let him near Cat while there is breath left in her body.

Non might hate Greece and all it stands for, but Kara’s love for her home and people will more than match that. And she will not let him win.


	20. Chapter 20

Kara is both worried and thrilled when Cat receives the okay to travel with her group. She'd known it would happen, known even if they said no Cat would find a way to come with them. And Kara wouldn't want her anywhere else, at least not while they're still so far from where Non will be attacking.

Once they reach the mountain towns closest to the main passes, Cat will settle into a temple. Close enough for Kara to sneak a visit, but far enough Cat will be safe if the worst happens. It was the only compromise they could both agree to, and neither is very happy with it. 

The one thing they both agree is a good thing is that the temple duties will help keep Cat busy. Especially in a smaller town. There are rarely enough priests for the smaller settlements, especially this far North. Cat will have plenty to keep her occupied between the soldiers on leave and the townspeople once they get there.

First, though, the troops need to get there.

They've assembled below for final checks, and Kara's new captains are making sure everyone is ready. She can see the small eddies of movement as the officers circle through the troops. It's strange, not being down there doing the same, but Kara isn't directly in charge of that anymore. That's a job for the captains.

As the activity dies down, Kara stands next to Cat as they chat quietly, waiting for Alex to come to give the report. They're still well on track for leaving at a good time, so there's no reason to look impatient to hurry the troops. That's one thing Kara learned early on over the last few weeks of preparations, the troops look to the commander. She'd known that from her time among the ranks, but not to what extent. Not until a slight frown had an entire squad rerunning a training course to get through it faster.

It's not too much longer before Alex trudges up the slight hill towards them, a smile on her face despite her military bearing. They're still in sight of the troops, after all.

"All battalions ready, commander."

Kara nods and returns the salute she's offered. "We'll head out as soon as the scouts report back, then."

Passing a word with a nearby runner, Alex takes up her spot as official second in command, standing to Kara's right and slightly behind her. They have a few more moments now to wait while the final preparations are finished, but the other four captains can handle that.

"Never thought we'd be here," Alex says as they wait. "You, married and a commander, me a captain leading your troops. Going off to fight an actual war together."

"War makes for strange times," Kara agrees, turning slightly so she can smile at her sister. "But there's no one I'd trust more at my side for this."

"I'll ignore your words because I know you mean as a soldier," Cat teases, poking Kara in the side.

"You know you'll always win," Kara agrees, pulling her wife closer for a kiss. She doesn't care what her soldiers think about this one. She can fight and strategize with the best of them, there's no reason to pretend she doesn't have feelings. Especially when her love for her family is the biggest part of her strength.

Thankfully, none of her current soldiers appear to have a problem with the display. Kara can see a few mostly hidden smiles sent their way, and a few of the bolder ones even toss them a wink. It helps that she's fought with these men and women, trained beside them, bled with them. They know each other and have built a level of respect.

"How far is it to the staging area?" Cat asks when they break the kiss, not stepping back from Kara's arms.

"We'll meet up with another group in three days, and another the day after that. Then it'll probably take another week to make it to the town you'll be staying in." Kara's looking forward to the travel, though she knows most of the others aren't.

And to be fair, she's not excited about where they're traveling to. Just the trip there. It's been too long since she could just walk in the summer sun and let the warmth soak into her. And this time she's an officer, so she even gets a horse. She doesn't have to walk the whole way, though she likely will walk some of it just for the change of pace.

"A nice long trip through the wilderness," Cat says, sending a wink of her own Kara's way. "We haven't had one of those in a while."

Alex coughs lightly next to them, reminding Kara of her presence. "No wandering off, you two. You've got to set an example for the troops."

Kara checks to see where those troops are looking before flipping a slightly rude gesture to her sister, who only laughs. It's nice, having her sister as her second in command. They know and trust each other enough to work as a team without thought. It's another good thing about this trip, and Kara has been looking for those. They're easier to focus on than the end destination.

"Commander, orders for you," another voice comes from behind them, most of Kara's contingent having learned early on they should announce themselves.

This one is one of the priestesses who will be accompanying Kara to the camp, a young woman Cat almost hated instinctively after learning she would be allowed to remain with Kara's group. But as a priestess of Reign, she's a trained fighter in her own right, able to hold her own and much better suited for a camp preparing for war.

Thankfully, Lucy had managed to prove herself capable and earn Cat's respect quickly. And if she also earned a few appreciative glances from Alex, well, that was none of Kara's business. Not until they were alone and she could tease her sister about it, anyway.

"Ah, thank you, Lucy," Kara says as she accepts the packet, flipping through the sheets quickly. "Looks like a change of plans, we'll meet the first group in four days, but the same location. So we'll spend an extra night in that camp before they reach us. Then we'll continue on and meet the second group who will be waiting for us."

"Why the delay?" Alex asks, curious and knowing Kara will share unless she isn't allowed.

"Training accident with the commander, it looks like," Kara reads. "There's not much detail, but they had to replace him."

That doesn't bode well, but Kara's hoping the new replacement is someone competent. And if not, then hopefully they're at least smart enough to recognize the commanders who hadn't been promoted last minute will be better informed and able to lead.

Officially, Kara will be in charge of all three forces, reporting to the generals here in Delphi.

In practice, it will be challenging to get the other commanders to listen to her if they aren't already willing. She's still relatively young, and she looks it. With the gift of her mother's blood, Kara hasn't lost much of her youthful looks, despite years of training in all weather. She still looks barely twenty, despite being closer to 30. And to the other commanders who could be closer to 40, her youthful looks will scream inexperience.

Still, Kara's been preparing for this moment since she set foot in Delphi. She's run strategy, learning everything she can about how to care for the troops under her command. And lately, she's studied everything there is to know about Non, trying to understand how his mind works.

Still, if the other commanders won't listen to her, Kara's job will involve a lot of politicking she'd rather avoid. So if this new commander for the first cadre is still adjusting to his leadership role, so much the better for her. It will make him more likely to see her as a mentor than a threat or inexperienced child.

"We'll take it easier on the first stretch," Kara decides, closing her eyes to remember the terrain between Delphi and the first rendezvous point. "It's rougher ground, and if we have another day before we're expected, we can be a little late. Spread the word we'll need another detachment of scouts if we're out after dark, and bring me the names of any volunteers."

Kara's been a popular commander since she reached her captaincy, always quick to recognize her troops' actions. Volunteers receive bonuses or extra time in town, and those who reach new achievements will usually find a reward of some kind waiting for them. It's driven her troops to work harder and earned a sense of loyalty Kara knows works because it goes both ways. She will defend her troops, and in turn, they will do their best for her.

"I'll let them know," Alex says with a nod and salute before heading down to find those volunteers.

The look she gives Lucy as she departs isn't missed by anyone, not even Kara or Cat. Lucy seems amused by it, but also interested in a way that gives Kara hope. Maybe those sparks aren't one-sided, and Alex could use a diversion on occasion while they wait for Non to make his move.

"Your sister is a good captain," Lucy says when Alex is out of earshot, earning a smirk and quiet scoff of amusement from Cat.

It's not an idle compliment, Kara knows that much. For a priestess of Reign to say someone is a good leader carries a weight that goes beyond flirting.

"She works hard, and she's got a head for leadership," Kara agrees. "If I weren't a child of Alura, she would be standing in my place."

It'd made Kara guilty, sometimes. Knowing her sister was every bit as capable, if not more so than she was, but always receiving the attention because of her birth. Alex was strong, stronger than most men in their training group, but because Kara could lift entire boulders, she earned the praise.

Alex had her moments of jealousy, but they'd been sisters through it all. And in the end, Kara thinks Alex is a little glad she doesn't have the leadership position now. She's happy as the second in command, the one who watches over the troops and reports back to Kara. Not the one responsible for dealing with the armies of two other city-states who are at best uncomfortable allies.

"We're lucky to have two such capable commanders," Lucy says, giving Kara a respectful nod of her head even as her eyes follow Alex down the hill.

"You know, Alex usually takes a minute to find a good strand of trees every night before bed," Kara says, deciding to push just a little despite the way Cat elbows her. "She'll walk through them to calm herself and prepare for sleep."

Lucy nods again, this time contemplatively before heading back towards her tent and supplies. It might not lead anywhere, but Kara's been watching those two circle around each other for days, and her patience had worn a little thin.

"I thought we weren't interfering," Cat says as Lucy leaves, pulling back to give Kara a sharp look. "Weren't you the one who said Alex would run if she thought we were setting her up?"

"Yes, but that was when I thought Lucy would actually make a move! Instead, they've been dancing around each other like two novice swordsmen, each afraid to make the first strike. They're a captain and a warrior priestess for goddess' sake, one of them should be brave enough to take the first step."

Cat's gaze softens, realizing Kara has a point. "They have been dancing a bit, haven't they? Reminds me of another soldier and priestess, once upon a time."

"Mm, months of sharing a dwelling, with dozens of lingering stares each way," Kara agrees, thinking back to all the times she'd stripped off her armor after a day of training, purposefully standing in ways that showed off her muscles whenever Cat was looking.

Not to mention all the times she'd stared at Cat in her draped robes, wishing she could slide the thin fabric from her shoulders, knowing only a single knot stood in her way. There was plenty of longing in those days, and plenty of teasing to go with it.

Still, Kara thinks they turned out okay. Bonded before Alura, and Cat still wearing the pendant that stands as testimony to their love.

In the sunlight, it looks like nothing more than highly polished gold. And even in the moonlight, to people who aren't them, the light is pale and easily missed.

But for them? The necklace gives off more light than a freshly lit torch. Easily enough to see by on the darkest of nights, and a constant reminder of their love and blessings. Focusing on it can cause the light to grow brighter, and they've each spent several nights staring at it when doubts about the future begin to creep in.

It gives Kara comfort, knowing that Cat will still have a tangible reminder of her love even if things go badly for them.

But every time she thinks like that, Kara shakes the thoughts away. She's a good soldier, very good. She has well-trained troops working with her, and they have oracles using their abilities to prepare for anything and everything Non throws their way. Not even he can overcome that.

"They're ready to go," Alex calls from down the hill, shaking Kara from her thoughts. "We're waiting for your signal, Commander."

Kara nods to Cat, making sure her wife is ready to go. It's still early enough they can delay if she isn't. Kara isn't going anywhere without Cat, not until they reach the town where she'll be staying. And even then, leaving will not be her first choice.

Cat nods back, but Kara can see the shadow hiding in her eyes. She's worried, and Kara knows it's because this all just became very real. There's no more putting it off, when they step foot onto that road, they will be at war.

"You take the lead," Kara calls back to Alex, not looking away from her wife. "We'll catch up within the hour."

It's not protocol, and Kara may hear about it from the generals later, but she doesn't care. Neither will her troops, and Alex is more than capable of getting them on the road and following it north. There are no forks or direction changes for hours ahead of them, they don't need Kara right now. Cat does.

"You should be with them," Cat disagrees as Alex signals her understanding and turns back.

'I should be with you," Kara counters. "Are you okay?"

"I have this terrible feeling everything is going to go wrong," Cat admits, hiding her face in Kara's shoulder plate. "It doesn't feel like a prophecy, but it won't go away."

"Hey, look at me," Kara coaxes, lifting Cat's chin and kissing her slow and sweet. "I can't promise nothing will go wrong. We both know that will never happen, not even with all the gods on our side. Something will always go wrong. But I do believe we have the gods on our side, and they will guard us."

Cat nods, but Kara can see she's still struggling. "Why don't we put my packs on your horse, and you can ride with me for a few hours?" Kara suggests, knowing they can't do it for long without tiring her mount too much, but wanting Cat close.

Her only response is a kiss, this one just as slow as the previous but bordering on desperate. They can each utter reassurances for hours, but they both know war will never be easy. It will hurt them both, either directly or through the suffering of those around them, and nothing they can do will stop it.

All they can do is try their best to limit the damage. Kara will study every aspect of Non's strategy to avoid any surprises, and Cat will offer continues prayers and offerings to the gods for their assistance. And each will be there for the other, whether Kara is in camp or in town.

In the end, they stand close to each other for almost half an hour, until Kara knows they have to set out or risk the troops getting too far ahead of them. She can push for a while, but if she's absent too long the generals won't stop with only a reprimand. They'll punish her somehow, and the easiest way to do that would be insisting Cat stay behind.

And if they do that, Kara doesn't know whether she'll have the strength to continue on. To abandon her command would earn her great shame, and likely banishment from Greece, but being so far from her wife would be nearly unbearable.

So all in all, it's better to push on for now, enjoying their uninterrupted time together for the next two weeks. After that, they'll face whatever comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated character listing:
> 
> Mortals:  
Kara: demigod daughter of Alura and Jeremiah, a commander  
Alex: human daughter of Jeremiah and unnamed woman (not Eliza), a captain  
Cat: human priestess of Alura  
Olivia Marsdin: demigod daughter of Rao and human woman, a general  
Lucy: human priestess of Reign  
Lena: human daughter of a Metropolis magistrate, a sergeant (deceased)  
Lex: human son of a Metropolis magistrate, a captain (banished)  

> 
> The Gods: (including some not yet seen)  
Alura: sun goddess (rough equivalent to Apollo)  
Astra: moon goddess (rough equivalent to Artemis)  
Rao: leader of the gods (rough equivalent to Zeus)  
Pestilence: goddess of strife and revenge  
Reign: goddess of war (rough equivalent to Ares)  
Purity: goddess of the Underworld (rough equivalent to Hades)  
Eliza: goddess of the hearth (rough equivalent to Hestia and not Alex's mother)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late, but it's still Sunday here!

It helps, having Cat pressed against her as they ride. The motion is familiar, comforting. And if it brings to mind other activities, well, Kara doesn’t mind that either. She’ll enjoy every minute of this she can, while she can.

“Any problems?” Kara asks Alex when they catch up, spotting a few looks sent her way at the sight of Cat sharing her saddle.

“No, I think they all understood. Or if anyone didn’t, they aren’t the type to speak up.”

Kara nods, grateful for that much. Dealing with grumbling soldiers this early into a campaign could turn messy long before she wants to deal with morale issues. Not that she ever wants to deal with them, but Kara’s been a commander and a soldier long enough to know they’re inevitable. Bedrolls can’t compare to a warm bed, and camp food is bland and unappetizing. More so the longer you have to eat it.

“I don’t think anyone will have an issue,” Lucy says from the other side of Alex, looking serene. “I spoke at length to several of your men about the importance of having someone to fight for. They understand the source of your strength.”

Kara frowns a little at that, not sure what to think about Lucy speaking to her troops like that. On the one hand, hearing the words from an impartial source will have a greater impact. On the other, these are her troops. She should be addressing them, not some priestess she barely knows. Even one she likes.

“It’s a good thing,” Cat whispers, too quiet for anyone but Kara to hear her. “Lucy is a priestess of Reign, she’s not tied to you or your mother in any way. She’s a warrior, same as them. And she’s not likely to hold her tongue just because you ask.”

With a sigh, Kara lets her minor irritation fade away. Cat is right, as she always is. Lucy will do what Lucy will do, and Kara will accept it. She can’t argue with the voice of the gods, especially not the god of war. Not on the eve of too many battles to count.

At least she can be reasonably sure Lucy won’t go completely rogue and start telling the soldiers ridiculous things like they should avoid meat and regular bathing. She’s met a few of those priests over the years, and she’s always been convinced they have no genuine connection to the god they claim to serve.

Lucy, though, Kara is sure she’s the real deal. The quiet certainty and reverence in her voice when discussing the gods convince her of that much. And as a child of a god, Kara is a good judge who honors the gods and those who only pay lip service.

Added to the fact Cat likes her, even after the mess with Lucy being allowed in the war camp? Kara would be a fool to underestimate the priestess. Or push her away.

“Thank you,” she says instead, nodding her head a little at Lucy. 

The priestess looks amused, like she knows exactly what Kara was thinking. And maybe she does. Kara wouldn’t be surprised at that, it’s an essential skill for any warrior to have, sizing up an opponent. And as a priestess and a warrior, Lucy has double need of the skill.

“We should reach the first road fork in a few hours,” Alex adds, moving the conversation past the silent byplay. “You’ll have to take the lead then. We’ll be traveling through only nominally allied territory, and the people here will need to know this is an official excursion.”

Kara nods her understanding, moving one arm to wrap around Cat’s waist. When they reach the fork they’ll have to separate back to their own mounts, so, for now, she’s going to enjoy the feeling of her wife pressed close. The armor keeps it from feeling as enjoyable as it does other times, but she’ll manage.

After a few minutes of riding with the others, Lucy breaks the silence once more. “So, Commander. What’s the plan when we meet the other armies?”

Kara isn’t sure she wants to discuss the plans, not when she could focus on Cat instead, but she likes Lucy. And what else can you talk about with a priestess of war? At least, what can you talk about if you’re purposefully avoiding any mention of the growing feelings and tension between said priestess and your sister?

“Well, first we’ll have to see how well trained the other armies are. Delphi brought in a lot of the best soldiers from the various city-states when the call went out. The other cities were supposed to step up recruiting and training to replace them, but I hadn’t heard anything about how that went. I know the smaller city-states were worried about the cost of having such a big army once everything ended, even with Delphi paying for wages and care while the conflict lasts.”

Lucy nods, considering. “And even if they did replace them, that means they’ll have less training overall, since we took their veterans.”

“That’s why we’ve been sent out with a much larger army than we otherwise might. It’s not just Non’s strength, or the fact even our veteran troops are fairly green. The generals know we’ll need a larger group of trained troopers to make up for any shortcomings in the other armies.”

Kara has to hide a smile in Cat’s hair as Alex joins the conversation. Thankfully her sister is focusing almost exclusively on Lucy, so she gets away with it. Only Cat seems to notice, if the soft elbow to her ribs is any hint.

“Daxam didn’t send many troops to Delphi, so their troops should be the best of the two armies. But their commander is the one who was injured, so they’ll be under a new commander. That might make a difference,” Kara says, jumping back in when she can look at the others without giving anything away. “Starhaven didn’t send any troops, but that’s because they’ve traditionally had a smaller army to begin with. If Argo and Kandor hadn’t agreed to send a few small detachments to patrol Starhaven territory for bandits, they might not have agreed to send their army to face Non.”

Privately, Kara thinks those small detachments will probably be more effective than the entire army of Starhaven, but she knows the thought is uncharitable. Starhaven hasn’t had much need of an army over the years, even against bandits. They’re too small, too surrounded by stronger neighbors who usually don’t mind lending a hand if it means Starhaven remains neutral in larger conflicts. The only reason the detachments are needed now is because all of Greece will be weakened by the war, and that always brings out bandits.

Besides, whether they’re trained or not, an entire city-state’s army is nothing to scoff at. Especially not while facing an enemy the size of Non’s forces. And facing that threat with the more trained soldiers from Delphi and Daxam will give Starhaven troops more change to get the training they’re lacking. Not in the best way, but Kara knows battle is a highly effective training tool. You either survive and get stronger, or you don’t. Her job is to give as many people the chance to get stronger as she can.

***

When they meet up with the group from Daxam, Kara wants to turn her horse around. Not to flee, no. But to ride back to Delphi and ask the generals there what they were thinking, accepting help from the most backward city-state in Greece.

She’d known there weren’t many Daxamite troops sent to Delphi for training, but she hadn’t really understood why. Not until face to face with the new commander, a man who clearly believed he should lead the combined armies. And nevermind that he’d barely made captain in the last month, let alone commander. All because Kara is a woman, and few Daxamite men would willingly take orders from a woman. So traveling to Delphi to train under Olivia’s command was clearly too difficult for them to consider.

It makes Kara’s job a hundred times harder, and they haven’t even reached the northern passes yet.

“Surely it makes more sense for Non to bring his troops through the wider pass,” Monel is arguing now, the latest complaint in a long string of them. From camp setup to their marching pace, he disagrees with every decision Kara makes. And he’s no shy about saying so. “This road will take us too far east, we should make for the pass near the river.”

“Every oracle in Delphi sees Non coming through the smaller pass,” Kara says again, already weary of this fight. “As do our scouts and spies. The wider pass might make more sense, but it’s not the pass Non has chosen. And if we aren’t there to meet him at the smaller pass, he will have a foothold into Greece and be ten times harder to dislodge.”

“And what if we aren’t there to meet him at the wider?” Monel is not backing down, and Kara mentally debates the wisdom of ordering him gagged. “My priests say he makes for the pass to the west.”

Kara looks at the priest in question and isn’t impressed with what she sees. Short and simpering, there’s no touch of the gods on him. No sincerity in his gaze, and no sign he can read so much as a weather omen, let alone an enemy’s battle plans.

“Priestess, have your visions changed?” Kara calls, turning to face Cat. More to avoid looking at these idiots than anything else, but it’s always a pleasure to see her wife in full priestly stature. “Have the gods given any sign that Non heads for the western pass?”

Cat is much better at hiding her impatience and distaste, but Kara can see the hints of it in how she holds herself and the way she eyes the Daxamites. “No, Commander. All signs point to the east.”

“That means nothing,” Monel breaks in. “Anyone can claim the gods have given them a sign, what matters is it makes no sense for Non to head for the smaller pass!”

Kara has to breathe before she can turn back around, the look in Cat’s eyes urging caution. That and that alone keeps her from calling the man out right here and now. She wants to challenge him, him and that false priest of his, but there’s a job to be done. Her distaste can’t get in the way of that.

Thankfully, Lucy jumps in before Kara can say anything, still uncertain of her temper as she is. “When the words of the gods are unclear, we must turn to the strength of our scouts. And they report Non’s army is moving to the east.”

Monel looks nearly ready to argue with Lucy as well, but retains some manner of sense. War priestesses are no temple bound priestesses, Lucy is armed and armored as heavily as any warrior in the tent, and likely better trained than half. And a war priestess is not someone you want to anger before a battle. Not when you’re counting on Reign’s goodwill to guide your blade and protect your back.

“Should Non make for the western pass, the scouts of Metropolis will spot him. That will allow their army to march north and face him, holding him back until we can get our forces there in support. There is no such plan for the eastern pass, which is why we march there with all haste.”

Kara’s proud of her ability to speak without letting her anger show in her voice, and grateful that the common-sense solution (and likely the mention that Metropolis’ army, led by the son of a Metropolis priest, will be there to stop Non) causes Monel to back down. If this is how the entire war is going to be, Kara hopes it ends quickly. Not that she hadn’t already hoped the same, but she has a new motivation.

With that argument out of the way, they’re able to settle the last of the night's plans and prepare for the march tomorrow. They’ll meet up with the troops from Starhaven shortly after noon, where they’ll receive the latest movement reports from the scouts watching Non. After that will be a straight shot north to the pass, with only a quick stop at the nearest town to let the noncombatants settle in. They’ll set up a hospital of sorts, and find room for those like Cat who came north as support rather than to fight. In a little over a week, they could find themselves facing Non.

Cat’s already exchanged messages with the local temple, a small shrine to Eliza that’s the only temple in the area. They’re a small temple with only two priests, and they’re excited to have another fully trained priestess in the town to help with feast days and such. With only two, no matter how small the town, there would always be more than enough work to keep them busy, and a third will greatly lighten the load.

Kara’s already planning to set the main army camp no more than a day’s walk to the north, close enough to the mountains to keep Non penned, but far enough from the town to avoid endangering any wandering children or livestock. And yet still close enough that the soldiers can make it back every few weeks on rotation to spend their pay and catch a break from the war.

But when they meet up with the troops from Starhaven, led by a quiet man named James that Kara likes immediately, the plans change.

“The latest scout reports from this morning show Non’s troops have already entered the pass,” James says the second they join him in the command tent. “He’ll be in Greece within five days, six if he stops so his men are rested before making his first move.”

The curse Kara lets out has even Monel looking vaguely impressed. “We have to get there to stop him, or he’ll have a foothold. Tell the troops not to settle, we’ll have to make double-time up to the pass if we have any chance of catching him.”

“Now wait just-”

“Your troops can keep up, or join us after, but Delphi marches now,” Kara says, cutting Monel off before he can make too much of an argument.

“Starhaven marches with you.” James is quiet but determined, and Kara nods her thanks for his support. She can tell he isn’t quite sure of her skill, but he’s willing to trust she knows what she’s talking about, and she’ll take it.

“We move out in half an hour. We’ll eat on the way, emergency rations only.”

That’s not what they’re usually for, but Kara knows they can’t spare the time to cook a midday meal. Not when they’re so far behind. Likely they won’t have any energy for an evening meal either, but that’s okay. She can have Cat organize the townsfolk to make some more to replace what they use, or send back to Delphi for replacement supplies. Right now, they’re of more use keeping the troops on the road.

It will be close, but Kara thinks they can make it. They have to make it. If Non gets down too far out of the mountains there’ll be no holding him back. And as far as Kara’s concerned, that’s not an acceptable outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Mon-El, but I need a jerk commander for plot reasons and he's the best fit. Don't worry, he's not a main player and Kara won't put up with too much from him.
> 
> I know commenting is hard (I'm frankly terrible at it so I get it completely), but the number of comments per chapter has been dropping off a lot lately, is there too much of something or not enough of something else? We're getting into more action soon at least!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are still enjoying this! And as promised, now for some action.

Kara grumbles as she stands behind her troops, watching the other armies stumble into position with a decided lack of grace. Damn half-trained recruits and half-trained officers. She should’ve insisted Alex and Vasquez take command of the other groups. Politics be damned, if her troops are forced to rely on these idiots, she’ll lose a lot more men.

“They’ll do what we need them to do,” Alex promises, calming Kara the way only she can. At least while Cat isn’t here. “They only have to box Non’s men in so we can deal with them.”

Will that be enough? Kara wants to ask, watching as one of the Daxamite captains slips in the mud. Can they rely on these half-trained men and women to accomplish even that? She knows her troops are strong and well-trained, but they can’t hold off Non’s forces alone. That’s why Daxam and Starhaven have a presence here at all.

Even worse, they’d had to make for the Northern passes at top speed, barely having time to rest before making their way to the battlefield. They’d managed a full night of sleep after dropping the noncombatants in town, hoping to make sure no one dies due to exhaustion in the first skirmish. But they hadn’t had the time Kara wanted to familiarize her men with the countryside. For them to walk the plains and forests, learning where the most defensible positions were, and where to make an offensive push with the least risk of ambush.

They haven’t become one unified fighting force. No drilling together, no sharing stories around the nightly camp. After a long day of double-time marching, everyone dropped into their bedrolls the moment they finished eating. The only reason they managed sentries was Kara’s decision to pull a few men up behind the officers to ride double. Even then they were still so tired Kara slept lightly, waiting for panicked yelling in the distance.

“He’ll spot their weakness,” Kara says, putting all that out of her mind and pitching her voice low so Alex is the only one who can hear. “Tell the troops to expect a sudden push to the left once he’s engaged.”

Alex looks at her in surprise, then looks to their left flank. The troops from Daxam are stationed there, and they look more prepared than the soldiers from Starhaven. To anyone else, a push to the right would seem more likely.

“He’ll see their strength, and expect us to bolster the right,” Kara explains. “And their heavier armor will make it harder for them to react to the shift. I can’t be certain, but I’ve studied him. One way or another, he won’t hit us head-on, and my money is on the left.”

“Should I warn the other commanders?” Alex asks once she’s studied the field and seen what Kara is saying.

“No, they’ll give it away. Non is crafty. He’ll notice if they’re expecting him. We’ll just have to make sure our troops are prepared for anything. They’re good enough to react instantly but not give the game away.”

Kara hates this bit, the playing strategy games with the lives of real men and women. If she had her way, there would be no more wars. No needless loss of life due to the hubris of man.

It would never happen, of course. War was as human as breathing. Tempers ran too hot, pride too deep. Territory would grow scarce, resources following. Greed would rise, and war would follow.

Such had been human nature for eons, and Kara had no hope it would change in the future. Not unless humans changed so drastically they no longer needed a god of war atop Olympus.

Long before Kara would like, her ears pick up the distant sound of marching. Commands are called, and Kara readies her weapons, watching as her troops do the same.

When Non’s men appear over the hill’s crest, Kara holds her breath. This is the moment that will make or break their plan. A single figure, a brave volunteer who would carry their sacrifice to the gods, stands in front of the massed armies.

He was dressed in armor so polished he was blinding in the summer sun, with weapons fit for kings in his hands. Rao’s mark adorned the banner planted in the ground next to him, and the crossed swords of Reign decorated his breastplate.

They had done everything they could to recreate the image of Kalel standing against the Illyrians, hoping it would goad Non into attacking. Having a demigod stand against his army would be the ultimate insult.

“Non, face me!” the man yells, voice carrying across the meadows to both armies. “The gods demand you face the penalty for your hubris!”

“I think not,” Non calls back, riding a horse through his men as they part to let him through. “What presence have the gods here? This is a fight of men and mortals, not the cowardly beings who sit atop Olympus and watch humanity rise. What bravery is there for those who cannot die?”

The armies flanking Kara’s shift uncomfortably at the words, but her soldiers are too well trained to let empty words affect them. Besides, they have a plan.

Lucy begins a chanted prayer behind Kara, standing before a brazier adorned with the finest offerings they could find. They will need the attention and blessing of the gods for their plan to work.

When a crack of thunder sounds in the clear sky above their heads, Kara smiles a grim smile. The gods are watching and have given their blessing.

Non loses a bit of his confidence, Kara notices. Interesting. For a man who spent years insisting the gods deserved no respect or consideration, he seemed very worried about their intervention on the battlefield, even something as inconsequential as a rumble of thunder.

“Rao is with us!” their decoy shouts, lowering his spear and running towards Non’s army.

Kara wishes him well, knowing, same as every other soldier in her force, that his charge is nothing more than a distraction. Right as he reaches the first row of Non’s soldiers...

Ah, there they are. As the enemy braces for a demigod attack, Kara’s archers appear from behind the treeline, sighting for the unshielded soldiers in front of them. One volley, then another, a third in the air just as the first rains down on the unexpecting forces.

Screams fill the air as arrows find every exposed gap in their armor, and their order falls to pieces as commanders struggle to regroup from the unexpected attack. Their trap was successful.

“Pull them back, now,” Kara orders, watching Non carefully. He doesn’t seem as surprised as his commanders, and Kara wonders whether he’d expected this trick in particular. He’s too smart to miss that the diversion might be a feint, but had he planned for their archers?

When nothing happens, Kara takes half a breath, the slightest amount of worry leaching from her frame. The archers aren’t out of danger yet, but they’re quickly dropping back from the area with the most risk.

“A worthy trick,” Non calls, sounding more amused than angry as his commanders struggle to regain control and order. “But it will not win you this battle.”

Kara tenses as Non seems to pick her out on the hill, a smirk crossing his face as he lifts his spear to a ready position.

“Ready!” Kara calls, not bothering to pass the orders to her captains. Something about Non sets her on edge, and she needs a distraction. “Brace!”

Non’s smile widens as he directs what remains of his forces forward, picking up speed as they charge Kara’s defensive line. At the last moment, he diverts to the left, just as Kara anticipated.

The Daxamites are caught by surprise, again just as Kara expected. But her troops react as if scripted, spinning on the spot and bracing for the impact focused on their left flank. A few of her back echelons move to support, and Kara nods. It leaves the center weaker than she’d like, but the unexpected response will cost Non’s men.

Even more promising, the troops from Starhaven aren’t caught as unprepared as Kara feared. She can hear James calling commands over the din, no sign of panic in his voice. And as she watches, his troops move forward, bolstering her center and bringing his forces around to harry the rear of Non’s formation. Exactly the move they needed, and Kara raises her estimation of the Starhaven troops a level in her mind.

Once the battle is fully joined, Kara signals for her captains to move in. She’d learned long ago that armies fight better when their leaders take the same risks, and she needs every edge she can get now. Lucy will warn her if something happens that needs her attention. 

Swords and spears are flying around her, and Kara quickly heads to the most crowded areas of the battleground, the areas her troops need the most help. She hopes the right flank is holding steady and keeping Non’s men contained because the center and left have become a mess.

Hours pass in a flurry of sword strikes, Kara losing track of her spear somewhere in the throat of an enemy captain. She’ll find it later, if there is a later, right now all that matters is blocking clumsy thrusts and eliminating as many of Non’s troops as she can.

The dust clogs her throat as the sun rises high in the sky, but Kara welcomes the burning heat. It’s another sign the gods are with them, and each beat of the sun against her shoulders lends strength to her next blow. The warmth of Alura’s gaze soothes tired muscles and gives speed to her steps. And her troops, fighting for her and through her for Alura, will benefit from the same gift.

Finally, as the sun begins to set, Kara hears unfamiliar horns call the retreat. Non’s men are pulling back from the field to regroup, and Kara signals for her armies to do the same. 

It’s time to take stock of their losses and tend to their wounded. And Kara prays to any god listening that Non’s losses will be greater than their own.


End file.
